Wolfrain
by Sucubei
Summary: Draco entame sa dernière année à Poudlard. A cause d'un sombre secret il s'est vu renié par sa famille. Il revient totalement changé et beaucoup plus....sauvage. DMHP
1. Chapter 1

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien revenue après presque deux ans d'absence. Je fait mon come back avec cette fi, qui j'espère vous plairat bcp._

_Pour plus d'explication sur ma disparition forcé, je vous l'assure, rendez-vous sur mon profil._

**Wolf rain**

**_Rating:_** R voir Nc-17

**_Pairing: _**DMHP

**_Résumé:_** Répudié, chassé de sa famille, Draco entame à 17 ans sa dernière année à Poudlard non plus comme le prince de Serpentard mais le pestiféré de sa maison. Il a changé, entre l'animal et l'homme, doté d'un appétit féroce surtout ce qui concerne son rival qui est une charmante friandise.

**_Tome pris en compte :_** Dans l'histoire de 1 à 4, donc Sirius sera présent. Mais il se peut que je prenne des détails des autres tomes.

**_Nda :_** le titre n'a rien avoir avec le manga, ceci dit très bon en passant. Je l'ai juste repris le trouvant beau.

_**Chapitre 1 : Le mystère Malfoy**_

Bercé par la secousse régulière du train, Draco somnolait, seul dans son compartiment. Il écoutait avec une acuité étonnante le ronronnement bien huilé des moteurs de la machine s'éfforçant ainsi de faire abstraction aux bourdonnements incessants des élèves.

Ils étaient si bruyant. A se déplacer pour un rien : aller voir leur amis, aller aux toilettes ou chercher le chariot de sucrerie.

L'agitation sans fin qui régnait l'agaçait et l'empêchait de s'endormir.

Il était épuisé pourtant.

Draco étira ses longues jambes musculeuses et craqua les os de son cou. Avec un sourire plein de dédain il regarda avec amertune le pantalon bon marcher qu'il portait, troué au genoue, ainsi que les vieilles baskets. Il y a deux mois de cela, il aurait ri si on lui avait dit qu'il finirait par s'habiller comme un moldu.

Il gratta sa joue recouverte d'une barbe de plusieurs jours avant de se lever. Il devait à son tour utiliser les toilettes.

Il ouvrit la porte coulissante d'un coup faisant sursauter une jeune poufsouffle qui en fit tomber son sachet de bonbon. Il grogna tandis que les pastilles répandirent une odeur chimique et sucré écoeurante, surtout mêlé aux éffluves des élèves.

Sans un regard pour la fille qui le regardait avec des yeux exorbités, il avait radicalement changé en deux mois, il parcourut le couloirs salomant entre les élèves qui chuchotaient à son passage.

« Non... c'est vraiment Malfoy ? »

« Waaa trop sexy. »

« Tu crois ce que raconte la gazette à son sujet est vrai ? »

« Sale con, j'espère qu'il pourrira à Azkaban. C'est bien fait pour sa gueule si la rumeur est vai. »

« Il fait vraiment ... viril... non ? On dirait un adulte. Trop canon. »

Draco contracta sa mâchoire, et accélera les pas. Il ne pouvait ne pas entendre. Son ouïe était devenu trop fine. Et ce n'était pas toujours un avantage.

Il serra les poings.

Il se doutait que tout le monde serait au courant, mais il n'avait pas été préparé à être le point de mire de toute l'attention. Il s'en sentait humilié.

Arrivé aux toilettes, il s'empressa de s'y enfermer. Il grimaça de dégout. Ça puait l'urine et les excréments, ainsi que le désodorisant. Nauséeux, il se pressa d'ouvrir sa braguette, il ne portait pas de sous vêtement, et il se soulagea dans la cuvette.

Après s'être lavé les mains, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet.

L'image qu'il lui renvoyait n'était pas à son avantage. Ses cheveux avait pris une teinte grises, et pas lavés depuis deux semaines, ils étaient gras et emmêlés atteignant ses épaules. Merlin, il pouvait concurrencer Rogue !

Son visage émincié aux joues creuses, ses yeux gris avaient un reflet orangé et sa peau une couleur plus doré. Il était loin le garçon pâle aux cheveux blanc, noble et aux dispositifs plus pointus et fins.

Par Harès, il attendait même avec impatience la table bien garni de Poudlard. Rien que de penser qu'un repas chaud l'attendait, il en sursalivait. Son estomac gargouilla. Il ne se souvenait plus quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait manger correctement.

Avec un sourire d'auto dérision, il préféra sortir de la cabine.

Il allait entrer dans son compartiment, quand il sentit un parfum qui mis tous ses sens en arlete.

Mue par l'instinct, affamé d'autre chose, il oublia toute prudence et humant l'air, suivit la trace de l'émanation qui l'emmena vers l'avant du train.

Il finit par s'arrêter devant un compartiments dont les rideaux bouchaient la vue. Plissant les yeux, Draco laissa le parfum l'envahir. Il sortit légèrement sa langue comme pour goûter ce qui sentait si délicieusement bon. C'était si doux, si onctueux, si sucré... Sa virilité se réveilla, et il devint rapidement à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Une partie de lui, pensa avec dégout qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun contrôle sur lui même.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte pour assaillir la personne qui l'appelait avec tant de force il fut interpellé par une voix familière. Ce qui eut le don de le calmer d'un coup.

« Alors Draco, ça fait quoi d'être plus pauvre qu'un Weasley ? »

Il se retourna et fut furieux contre lui même de s'être fait surprendre par ses ex amis. Théodore Nott avec à son bras Pansy, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle et d'autres serpentards s'avançaient vers lui. Ils le regardaient comme s'il était un verracrasse, quoique surpris par le nouveau Draco.

Il faisait après tout près d'1m95. Il n'était plus un adolescent élancé, mais un jeune homme musculeux et impressionnant. Il y avait à présent en lui quelque chose de sauvage, dangereux et très attirant.

Le visage du blond était à moitié caché par ses cheveux, et ses yeux dans la pénombre semblaient étinceler d'une façon menaçante.

« Que veux tu Nott? » Aboya t'il.

« Oh rien, je voulais juste voir ce que donnait la déchéance d'un sorcier d'une des plus grandes famille de sang pur. Et bien ça valait le coup d'oeil. Tu n'as même plus de quoi t'acheter du shampoing ? Je ne serais pas étonné que tu es des poux. »

A vrai dire, il avait eu des puces.

« Et ces vêtements, merlin Draco que tu es tombé bas. On dirait que même Potter sera mieux habillé que toi cette année. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire à part Pansy, qui ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil élogieux sur son ex fiancé. Bon sang, quel dommage que Draco ait été répudié par sa famille. Le t-shirt un peu petit, mettait en valeur sa poitrine large et mâle, et laisser apparaître son estomac plat avec des abdominaux parfaits. Il était magnifique.

Peut être ne serait-il pas contre une partie de jambe en l'air. Elle se lécha les lèvres, et se serra contre son nouveau fiancé.

Alors que Draco allait répondre, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la tête échêvelé de Harry Potter.

Le coeur de Draco manqua un battement.

Décidement il cumulait. Il fallait que se soit Potter qui sente si bon.

« Que se passe t'il ici ? »

Il sortit accompagné de ses deux amis.

Draco regarda avec avidité le survivant. Il ne voyait pas les vêtements trop grand qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la minceur du jeune homme, qui ne devait guère atteindre l'1m70. Il ne voyait que cette peau crémeuse, ses grand yeux vert forêt derrière les lunettes et cette bouche cerises, succulentes.

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda la bande de Serpentard qui affichait tous un air sarcastique et méprisant.

Granger s'avança faisant étinceler son insigne de préfète en chef. « Vous ferez mieux de retourner à votre compartiment avant que je ne vous opte des points. »

Nott poussa une exclamations méprisantes. Puis avec un haussement d'épaule, repartit. Le trio se retourna alors vers Draco qui était resté silencieux.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis. Si Granger affichait un air de compassion bien que méfiant à l'égard du blond, le roux lui le regardait avec une telle haine que si ses yeux avaient été des armes Draco serait déjà si pied sous terre.

Courageusement, comme le griffondor qu'il était, Harry s'avança vers lui.

« Malfoy, est ce que ça va ? »

Le brun avait été surpris par la nouvelle apparence du blond, et en était quelque peu troublé.

L'ordre du phénix avait eut une discussion au sujet de son rival, et étant donné que pour des raisons inconnues de tous il avait été répudié et exilé du camps Malfoy, Dumbledore avait demandé qu'ils tentent de traiter en ami le serpentard. Et glaner quelques informations.

Voldemort n'était plus, puisqu'Harry l'avait vaincu il y a moins d'un an, mais il restait de nombreux mangemorts en liberté.

Et il s'avérait que le directeur avait raison. Son rival n'était plus le prince chéri de serpentard, et Harry était un peu peiné pour lui.

Mais seulement un peu. C'était Malfoy après tout.

Draco était accablé. Même la voix du brun sonnait délicieusement à ses oreilles. Ses cheveux avaient l'air si doux... Il pourrait peut être y passer la main, juste pour voir...

Il secoua la tête.

Fichu, c'était Potter. Pas question qu'il tombe pour lui.

« Je ne suis plus un Malfoy, le balafré. Alors ne m'appelle pas ainsi. »

« Tu préfères la fouine ? » Railla Weasley.

« RON ! » Hermione frappa son ami sur la bras. Celui-ci boudant, après avoir fait un regard menaçant à son ennemi repartit dans le compartiment.

« Ah, mais vraiment. Quel bébé ! » Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Excuse le Mal... Draco. Il n'a pas digéré que se soit toi le nouveau prefet en chef . Mais, heu... on ne t'as pas vue à la réunion de tout à l'heure. Enfin... il y en a une autre demain à Poudlard à la salle des prefets. Je suppose qu'on se verra là-bas. » Avec un signe de tête, Hermione repartit dans le compartiment fermant derrière elle la porte coulissante. Sans doute pressé de s'extraire de la présence du blond.

Draco était impressionné par la maturité et gentillesse de la jeune fille. Pourtant il avait passé une partie de son temps à la rabaisser et à l'insulter. Cela semblait si loin à présent. Comme dans une autre vie. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Où il en était.

Seul avec Harry, les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent. Harry faisait vraiment petit gabari à côté du blond. Il se demanda si Draco s'était mis à la soupe, parce que si ça marchait si bien, il s'y mettait tout de suite.

« Je... je suppose qu'on se verra en classe. »

Il allait entrer dans le compartiment.

« Potter... ! »

Harry s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

Draco s'approcha et se plia presque en deux pour s'approcher du visage du brun. Il inhala son parfum et comme pour donner une excuse à son geste déclara :

« Achètes toi un peigne. »

« Quoi ! Je te signale que tu n'es pas mieux coiffé que moi là. Malf... la fouine. Et en plus tu as besoin d'une douche. Tu pues ! »

Draco montra les dents. Il eut le recommandait de forcer Potter à s'allonger sur le dos pour l'obliger à présenter son ventre en signe de soumission. Il était celui qui réclamait, le dominant.

Effrayé par l'éclat orangé des yeux de sa némésis Harry recula contre la porte. Il devait lever son visage pour regarder le blond, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Son coeur battait la chamade, et petit à petit par quelque phénomène son esprit s'embrouilla.

Il eut soudain l'envie de plaire à Malfoy.

Il ne devait pas l'ennerver, et il se devait de le satisfaire, criait une voix dans sa tête. Hagard il pencha la tête sur le côté, et sentit immédiatement la bouche du blond venir lécher et mordre son cou.

Harry soupira de bonheur.

Il restèrent cependant pas une minute ainsi. Draco recula tout d'un coup un air horrifié sur le visage.

Le brun reprenant alors ses esprits jeta le même regard au serpentard, qui se tourna et partit à vive allure l'abandonnant là, confus et ébahis.

Sa nemesis lui avait-elle lancé un sort ?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand Draco ouvrit son compartiment, il trouva ses affaires répandues et déchirées. Ses parchemins tâchés d'encres, ses plumes cassés,... On s'étaient amusé à tous saccagés rapidement et de façon désordonnés.

Soupirant, il ferma son compartiment et avec un air indifférent commença à ranger et tenter de réparer les dégats.

_A suivre_

**Voilà, j'espère que cette fic vous a plu. Laissez moi une petite rev pour me donner un avis ! **

**Gros bisous tt le monde. ( c bon d'être de retour)**

**Sucubei qui ne vous a jamais oublié. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tlm._

_Pour commencer un grand merci à tlm pour m'accueillir avec tant de gentillesse. Ça m'a fait très plaisir de recevoir toutes ses reviews qui me souhaitaient la bienvenue et m'encourager pour cette nouvelle fic (Certaine était même assez effrayante, je pense que la miss se reconnaîtra)._

_J'ai commencé les RARs mais j'ai pas eu le temps de les finir cette semaine. Elles arriveront d'ici deux semaines avec un nouveau chap (c sur la bonne voie). Pardonnez moi, je suis dans une école d'art et nous sommes en contrôle continu. C un concours et à la fin sur 160, 80 resterons. C hard ! Alors, ne vous étonnez pas des retards indépendants de ma volonté. Mais je promet d'essayer d'updater au moins un chap tous les 15 jours._

_Au sujet de la fic, pas mal d'entre vous on deviné. Mais franchement le titre de la fic n'est pas fortuite et c tout de même un sacré indice. Lol_

_Certain ont même était surpris par ce nouveau Draco. J'ai un frère qui à sa taille dans ma fic et étant habitué ça me semble normal. Surtout que étant bien proportionné, long et musculeux il ne fait pas grand quand on le regarde. Sauf quand je marche dans la rue et que je dois presque courir pour marcher à ses côtés. Un pas pour lui étant l'équivalent de trois pas pour moi y.y_

_Moi ça a toujours été mon fantasme d'avoir un Draco hyper sauvage et viril, et hélàs même si on a des super draco dans les fics francht, il y a que chez les anglais où j'ai lu des fics avec un dray très macho, mâle et animaaaaaaaaal. Lol _

_Bref, j'espère lancé une mode. _

_Gros bisous tout le monde, et encore merci._

**Wolf rain**

**_Rating:_** R voir Nc-17

**_Pairing: _**DMHP

**_Résumé:_** Répudié, chassé de sa famille, Draco entame à 17 ans sa dernière année à Poudlard non plus comme le prince de Serpentard mais le pestiféré de sa maison. Il a changé, entre l'animal et l'homme, doté d'un appétit féroce surtout ce qui concerne son rival qui est une charmante friandise.

**_Tome pris en compte :_** Dans l'histoire de 1 à 4, donc Sirius sera présent. Mais il se peut que je prenne des détails des autres tomes.

**_Nda :_** le titre n'a rien avoir avec le manga, ceci dit très bon en passant. Je l'ai juste repris le trouvant beau.

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Neville_**

Troublé et confus, Harry s'empressa de rentrer dans le compartiment qu'il partageait avec Ron et Hermione. Là ou le serpentard l'avait touché, il pouvait sentir comme un tintement, un léger chatouilli. Il passa rapidement la main sur son cou comme pour effacer toute trace du vil serpent.

« ça va Ry' ? » Demanda Ron alors qu'il s'ouvrait un paquet de chocogrenouille.

« Oui, ça va. »

Il s'installa en face de ses deux amis. Il ne dit rien quelques minutes, puis ne pouvant plus attendre, demanda : « Malfoy, vous trouvez pas qu'il a... un peu changé ? »

Ron et Hermione regardèrent leur ami en haussant les sourcils.

« Un peu ? Harry franchement, tu l'as bien regardé ? Non seulement cette fichu fouine ressemblait à un clodo mais en plus il a pris au moins 20 cm et 20 kg de muscles !»

« N'exagère pas non plus Ron. Harry, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Il a été chassé par sa propre famille. Du jour au lendemain il s'est retrouvé à la rue. Et cet idiot à refuser de se réfugier chez Rogue. J'ignore ce qu'il a fait pour qu'il se fasse si petit mais ça a eu de sacré conséquences. Il était riche comme crésus, adulé et maintenant il doit pas avoir une mornille en poche et est traité comme un paria. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir changé. Le pauvre... »

« LE PAUVRE ! Fichu, j'en ai marre que tout le monde le plaigne soudain. Je veux dire, et oh, c'est Draco Malfoy, celui qui a passé son temps à nous pourrir la vie à Poudlard. Qui n'a jamais eu une once de remord à nous insulter nous et nos familles. Et ça y est, il lui arrive enfin ce qu'il mérite et on nous demande de lui pardonner et faire ami ami avec lui. Je suis désolé mais moi ça me rend malade ! Je suis malade que Lucius ait échappé encore à Azkaban ! Je suis malade que ces gens aient toujours autant de pouvoir au ministère que... »

« On a compris Ron ! » Coupa Harry. « Je suis de ton avis mais... »

« Mais ? »

« Je sais pas. Je, oh je me suis sentis étrange face à lui. » Marmonna le griffondor mortifié.

Hermione lui fit un regard compatissant et donna un coup de coude à Ron quand celui-ci fit mine de vomir.

« Oh, Harry. C'est compréhensif. La fouine est ce qu'elle est, mais ça reste une fouine sexy. »

« HERMIONE ! » crièrent en duo les deux griffondors.

«Ne me regardez pas avec des yeux de puceaux effarouchés ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas ramarqué à quel point Draco est chaud !. »

Ron s'éttouffa avec sa chocogrenouille son visage devint tout rouge et on imagina sans peine de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Harry de son côté éclata de rire comme si les paroles d'Hermione était un non sens.

« Chaud ? Sexy ? Hermione tu l'as bien regardé ! On pouvait se demander à quand remonte sa dernière douche. Ses cheveux, son visage mal rasé (dire que lui il n'avait toujours pas vue l'ombre d'un poil sur ses joues desespérement lisses grrrr)... »

« Rebel, dangereux ... »

« ...Ses vêtements trop petits et déchirés... »

« Dévoilant son corps musclé d'étalon bien mont... »

« HERMIONE ! S'il te plait ! Ce sont des images que je ne souhaite vraiment pas avoir en tête, en plus on est presque arrivé. » Coupa Ron dont le visage avait pris une teinte verdâtre. Depuis que Hermione écrivait des fictions à caractère yaoi elle s'était dervergondée. Dire qu'avant elle rougissait en employant les mots « vagins, verges, testicules... ».

Harry boudait un peu. Hermione lui lançait des petites oeillades genre 'je sais bien ce que tu penses vraiment.' N'importe quoi. Draco ... la fouine ne lui faisait aucun effet.

Il passa machinalement la main sur son cou.

* * *

Draco habillé de son uniforme, sortit du train.

Là, une surprise l'attendait. Severus Rogue le regardait de ses yeux noirs, son teint pâle semblant briller d'une lumière propre dans la pénombre.

Le blond soupira et grimaça légèrement en se dirigeant vers son parrain.

Celui-ci semblait presque soulagé de le voir sain et sauf revenir à l'école. Très significatif dans la connaissance que Severus detestait montrer le moindre sentiment.

« Suis-moi Draco. » Dit-il en se tournant entraînant un mouvement de ses robes longues dont lui seul avait le secret.

Il emména le jeune serpentard vers une calèche où ils montèrent tout deux.

Un silence s'installa dans la voiture poussée par les sombrals. Severus dévisageait le jeune homme, circonspect. Déjà il faisait les liens des différents symptômes que présentait le blond.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Le jeune homme grogna et jeta un regard noir à son interlocuteur. « Je suis en assez bonne santé. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. »

« Draco, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Comment ? Lucius ne t'as rien dit ? Comme c'est étonnant. » Railla t'il.

Les yeux onix du professeur fixèrent ceux du blond qui étincelaient d'une lueur d'or dans l'obscurité. Comme ceux d'un animal. Déjà il réflichissait, assemblant ses maigres informations tâchant d'en tirer une conclusion convaincante. Jamais Draco n'avait osé lui parler sur ce ton.

« Depuis que ma nature d'espion a été dévoilé je ne suis qu'un traître à ses yeux. Et tu sais parfaitement que même sans cela Lucius n'ait pas sorcier à se confier. » Devant le silence entêté du jeune homme il continua. « Tu te doutes de quel a été ma surprise d'apprendre par la gazette du sorcier que ,**mon filleul, **avait été chassé par sa famille pour x raison. Je me fous de ce que les magazines à scandales racontent, ou ce que Lucius a déclaré, Draco qu'as tu fait pour que tes parents en vienne à cette extrémité ? »

« Cela te regarde t'il seulement encore ? Je n'appartiens plus au clan Malfoy, **Severus. **Par cela je ne suis plus lié à personne. Pour quelle raison je me confierai à toi ? »

Severus regarda le jeune homme sans voix. Il lui avait lancé cela d'un ton posé, presque chuchoté. Légèrement moqueur.

Draco sans être tout à fait un mouton, avait toujours sur se montrer poli vers ceux qu'il respectait ou parce que cela lui était utile. Jamais il oserait élever sa voix devant ses parents, et même avec Severus avec qui pourtant il se permettait plus de familiarité. Lucius avec son éducation castatrice, il n'y avait pas mot plus approprié, fit de son fils un être maléable dans ses mains, prêt à être mouler dans sa propre image.

Merlin savait qu'il aimait cet enfant comme le sien, et c'est avec dégout qu'il n'avait pu qu'observer son esprit être salit par Lucius est ses idéaux, sa violence et perversité perdant si vite son innocence.

Cependant, là, l'enfant en face de lui n'en était plus un. C'était un homme. Et un homme qui ne souffrait plus que de sa propre loi et qui à présent le mettait à l'épreuve. La question était quel genre d'homme Draco était devenu.

« Parce que j'avoue avoir eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Cela fait deux mois que j'ai dû cohabiter avec le cabot, le loup et leur stupidité. Tu aurais été plus que le bienvenue chez moi Draco. Alors, s'il te plait, arrête de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions. »

« Dis ça par toi cela sonne comme un comble. Pour les deux autres, ça t'apprendra à faire ami ami avec les griffondors. »

Il s'enfonça dans son siège, semblant pensif. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps avant de se confier à son parrain. Pour l'instant il voulait juste profiter de rentrer dans son unique foyer qu'était Poudlard aujourd'hui.

Severus le devina et n'insista pas .

* * *

Draco répera facilement son ancienne nemesis dans la foule qui se dirigeait vers la grande salle. Sa délicieuse odeur de crème patissière saupoudrée de canelles chatouillaient ses narines qui frémissèrent. Il se lécha les babines et malgré son désir de se rapprocher, il se fit violence et s'éloigna vers sa table.

Il ricanna méchamment quand ses congénaires reculèrent devant lui, lui envoyant des regards méfiants, craintifs ou méprisant. Cela lui était totalement indifférent.

Il devait se concentrer sur les propres battements de son coeur pour ne pas être submerger par le brouhaha incessant qui flottait dans la grande salle.

Les pires rumeurs devaient circuler sur son compte. Lucius n'avait eu après tout qu'à se décrire, projetant son propre reflet sur son fils en prenant l'ait choqué et bouleverser pour expliquer l'exil du jeune homme. Heureusement pour lui que son géniteur ne soit pas allé jusqu'à le faire enfermer à Azkaban. Sans doute sa misérable mère, si faible, qui avait dû se jeter aux genoux de son mari pour éviter ça à son rejeton.

Bien qu'elle ne cachait pas son dégout à présent pour son fils ; elle devait aujourd'hui se considerer quitte envers lui.

Draco s'installa en bout de table à l'écart. Il ne broncha pas quand Blaise s'asseya à côté de lui. Le beau métis lui fit un sourire affable.

Blaise avait toujours été ambigu et difficile à cerner. Très indépendant et solitaire, lui et Draco n'avait pas été très copain au début. Leur relation avait fini par évoluer par un respect mutuel.

« Et bien Draco, il ne faut jamais que tu fasses les choses à moitié. Quand tu m'as dit que tu allais changer certaine chose chez ton clan je n'imaginais pas que se serait à ce point. » Déclara t'il avec ironie, mais sans une once de méchanceté.

Blaise avait changé lui aussi. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés avec plusieurs nattes longues jusqu'à ses épaules décorées de perles noires. Il portait un collier de petits coquillages, et avait lui aussi pris en centimètres et en muscles. Cependant bien moins spectaculairement que le blond.

« Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est ce pas Blaise ? »

Le métis lui sourit, et ses yeux presque noir étincelèrent. « Etant donné que mes parents sont morts durant la dernière bataille, je n'ai plus ce problème de devoir plaire à papa, maman. Bien que je ne crois pas que Lucius t'ai viré un coup pied dans le derrière pour l'unique raison que tu voulais plus de liberté. Je ne crois pas non plus un mot de l'histoire officiel raconté dans les journaux. J'ai pas raison ?. »

« Je voulais être libre, j'ai été exaucé. »

Blaise soupira et indifférent de la répartition qui avait commencé , il observa le blond avec attention.

« Théo croit pouvoir prendre ta place en tant que 'prince' de serpentard. Cette chienne de Pansy est sa fiancée à présent, et beaucoup ont décidé que tu étais indigne de rester chez nous. Ils ont décidé de te le faire bien comprendre. Les serdaigles sont curieux et font beaucoup de théorie pour expliquer ton changement, les poufsouffles sont soit plein de compassion pour toi, soit heureux de ton mauvais sort et les gryffondors ont prévu une fête pour l'occasion.»

« Tu as pris la température du bain ou j'allais devoir nager toute une année. Sympa mais inutile. Ce n'était pas difficile à prévoir »

Blaise soupira encore. « As-tu conscient que le danger ne viendra pas du blasons sur l'uniforme mais de l'individu ? Tu dois faire attention, tu t'es fait beaucoup d'enemies durant tes années dans l'école, sans parler qu'être le fils de Lucius Malfoy n'arrange rien. »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est mignon, mais encore une fois, Blaise je n'ai besoin de personne. »

« Tu t'es fais aussi des amis. Tu n'en as jamais été conscient, mais tous ne sont pas contre toi. »

Et il n'ajouta plus rien, laissant le blond pensif et un peu confus.

« Chacun est responsable de sa vie et celle des siens. Chocogrenouille et rondouillère, bonne appétit. »

La dernière phrase du discours de Dumbledore le sortit de sa torpeur.

L'apparition des mets et leur odeur aléchante fit presque gémire de joie Draco qui se jeta littéralement sur le poulet, les steacks et les pommes frites.

Pour l'instant il ne regrettait rien.

* * *

Draco se rendait dans son dortoir d'un pas léger. Il souriait presque joyeusement.

Jamais il n'avait autant apprécié un bon repas chaud.

Et l'idée d'avoir ses propres appartements étaient satisfaisanteen soie. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant une odeur de bergamotte et de biscuits secs. Au détours d'un couloir il vit alors une silhouette accroupis devant le tableau qui menait à sa chambre.

Il soupira en reconnaissant Neville Londubat. Quand celui-ci l'apperçut, il se leva prestament. Son visage lunaire, aux yeux brun foncés et sa petite bouches couleur pèche ne manquaient pas de charme. Et bien qu'il soit un peu enveloppé, Neville restait un mignon garçon.

Il regardait Draco, l'inquiétude et la nervosité transpirant par chacun de ses pores.

Jamais les yeux du serpentard n'avaient été si vivant. Il étincelait d'un lueur sauvage, d'un sentiment de faim à peine contenu.

De quoi Draco était-il affamé, tel était la question.

« Draco. » Chuchota Neville en baissant sa tête, et se tordant le doigt.

« Que fais-tu devant mes appartements Neville ? » S'enquit Draco.

« Je t'attendais. »

Draco secoua la tête agacée. Parfois le comportement de ce gryffondor était incompréhensible, surtout vu ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

« Après se qui c'est passé entre nous, je pensais que je serais la dernière personne que tu aies envie de voir. »

« Je... je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu sais, je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé. » Il leva son visage courageusement, avec presque du défi dans ses yeux brun.

« Neville, c'est gentil de ta part. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne me suis jamais senti si bien, si libre. Alors tu vois, tu peux partir. »

« Bien. » Les yeux embués de larmes, le gryffondor amorça son départ.

Cependant il est plus difficile de rester sec et distant avec une personne quand on sent sa tristesse, qu'on se la prend comme un claque sur le visage. Soupirant encore, Draco attrapa Neville par le poignet. Le brun le regarda surpris.

« Neville... à propos de l'année dernière. Je n'ai aucune excuse, et je mérite en aucun cas ton pardon. Mais sache que je regrette sincèrement la façon dont je t'ai traité. Tu ne le méritais pas. » Il se força à finir. « ... Je suis désolé. »

Les larmes coulèrent le long du visage de Neville qui sourit et se jeta dans les bras du blond qui abasourdit ne repoussa pas le gryffondor mais ne l'encouragea pas non plus.

« Tu as changé. » Murmura Neville dans ses robes.

L 'ombre d'un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage mal rasé du blond. « Tu n'as pas idée. »

Etonné, Neville leva la tête.

« Je t'aime toujours tu sais. Je voudrais qu'on se remette ensemble. »

Draco repoussa alors doucement Neville. « Je... tu ne m'as pas compris Neville. Ce que je t'ai fais est horrible. Mais la seule fois où je ne t'ai pas menti et quand j'ai dis que je ne t'aimais pas. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. Crois moi, que c'est aussi le mieux pour toi. »

Cette fois ci, blessé, c'est la colère qui enveloppa le brun. « Alors c'est tout ? Je n'aurais droit qu'à tes minables excuses ? Tu n'es qu'en salaud Malfoy. Tu prends, tu jettes et tu n'en rien à battre des sentiments des autres. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire tomber amoureux de toi pour me dire après que tu n'ens rien à foutre de moi. Moi, je t'ai tout donné ! je je... j'étais prêt à tout pour rester avec toi... Tu crois quoi ? Que maintenant il suffit d'être désolé... et tu... je »

Il éclata en sanglot.

Draco s'approcha pour tenter de le consoler mais cette fois-ci ce fut Neville qui le repoussa.

« Pourquoi tu es si gentil tout d'un coup ? Tu sais, j'aurais préféré que tu restes l'enflure froid et sans émotion, parce que là c'est... trop dur. »

Il partit en courant sans se retourner.

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il rentra après avoir dit le mot de passe dans ses appartements, pressé de prendre une bonne douche et d'aller se coucher.

A suivre...

* * *

_J'en vois déjà des furieux : quoi draco et neville ! sacrilège ! Dsl, mais si ça peut vous rassurer il n'y aura que très peu de descriptions de ce 'couple'. _

_Ah, Draco a bel et bien changé, n'est ce pas ? Sa façon de se comporter avec Neville en est la preuve. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est gentil en grande partie parce qu'il culpabilise. Sinon, il ne sera pas du tout un ange. Oh ohhhhhh loin de là lol._

_Le prochain chapitre : **L'Ulfric**_

En attendant, une rev me fera le plus grand plaisir

Et j'aimerais bien un correcteur, pour mon orthographe pitoyable. un volontaire?

Sucubei


	3. Chapter 3

_Aaaaaaaah j'ai trop de boulot!_

_Juste une rapide update (sachant que ça fait plus d'une semaine que le chap est bouclé), je suis dsl j'ai pu que passer très peu de temps sur le net, et j'ai fait que bossé. Il suffise que je crois avoir enfin un peu de temps libre pour que les profs se passent le mot pour nous donner plein de travail !_

_Grrrrrrrr_

_En tout merci pour vos rev (je n'ai fait que la moitié des rars du chap1 et j'en suis déjà au 3 sachant que le 4 est presque fini... snif snif). Pour ceux qui m'ont proposé de me corriger merci encore, c 'est bon, j'ai quelqu'un. _

_Je voulais vraiment mettre ce chap avec les rars sur un nvx blog, mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps._

_Si vous voulez, envoyez moi un mail à sucubei arobas hotmail point fr. C plus sur et plus rapide pr la réponsé._

_Encore une fois pardon, mais c'était ça ou rien._

_Je suis nullleeeeeeeeeeeuh_

**Wolf rain**

**_Correctrice:_** Vif d'or

**_Rating:_** R voir Nc-17

**_Pairing: _**DMHP

**_Résumé:_** Répudié, chassé de sa famille, Draco entame à 17 ans sa dernière année à Poudlard non plus comme le prince de Serpentard mais le pestiféré de sa maison. Il a changé, entre l'animal et l'homme, doté d'un appétit féroce surtout ce qui concerne son rival qui est une charmante friandise.

**_Tome pris en compte :_** Dans l'histoire de 1 à 4, donc Sirius sera présent. Mais il se peut que je prenne des détails des autres tomes.

**_Nda :_** le titre n'a rien à voir avec le manga, ceci dit très bon en passant. Je l'ai juste repris le trouvant beau.

* * *

**Chapitre3 : L'Ulfric**

_**Environ deux mois auparavant**_

Il n'aimait pas la manière avec laquelle l'homme dans le bar l'observait.

Ce regard illisible, ses yeux étranges, d'un brun presque orange... ils ébranlaient.

L'étranger était, cependant, un bel homme, grand musculeux même si ses dispositifs affirmés lui donnaient surtout l'air d'un prédateur inquiétant.

C'était ses yeux perçant qui forçaient Draco à employer tout ce qu'il avait de courage pour ne pas se lever et partir prestamment.

Ils étincelaient d'une sorte de mélange de passion et de sauvagerie animal. Cherchant à rester rationnel, le jeune serpentard ne cessait de se répéter que ses iris étaient d'un marron vulgaire et très ordinaire.

Il détestait cette terreur qui tordait ses entrailles et faisait battre son coeur la chamade.

Draco accoudé au comptoir tenta de faire abstraction de ce regard qui le transperçait. Il se concentra sur son verre de wisky et alors qu'il le portait à ses lèvres en renversa la moitié quand soudain il fut bousculé vers l'avant. Il se retourna vivement pour tomber sur cet homme.

Il avait des striations de vert et de rouge dans ses iris. Jamais il n'avait vu de tels yeux chez un **être** **humain**.

« Excusez-moi. » Dit l'homme dans un chuchotement de soie, ne retentissant pas le moins du monde comme une excuse.

Maintenant à, à peine quelque centimètre de Draco, il le regardait fixement presque comme s'il le jaugeait.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans ce bar, le blond l'avait noté l'observant, l'égrappant avec son regard fixe.

La peur déjà bien présente, s'affirma. Une angoisse glaça le coeur du blond qui comme une prémonition voyait à travers les yeux de l'homme l'ombre d'un nouveau tour du destin.

Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, se tirer le plus vite possible de ce sordide endroit. Il balança quelque mornilles sur le comptoir, et marcha d'un pas pressé vers la sortie, serrant son manteau autour de ses épaules.

Les yeux orange le suivèrent, les lèvres mauvaises se courbant dans une grimace vorace. Quatre dents pointues brillèrent dans l'obscurité de l'établissement à l'atmosphère lourde, l'air empesté par la fumée de cigarettes.

&&&&

Ludwelkoutsk était un village sorcier de Sibérie proche du lac Baikal. Il y faisait un froid terrible qui transperçait le corps comme de millier de petites lames.

L'endroit avait une mauvaise réputation puisque reculé et isolé, c'était le lieu idéal pour se cacher quand on était une créature indésirable ou recherché...

Et c'est en effet là que se cachait les mangemorts fraîchement échappés d'Azkaban. Et la présence des Malfoy dans cette sinistre région pour quelques raisons obscures qu'on n'avait pas dévoilées à Draco, était insolite. Ici la misère était omniprésente, et cette famille riche n'était pas exactement à leur place. Du moins pour Draco et sa mère, car Lucius semblait parfaitement s'adapter à l'ambiance glauque après tout.

Heureusement ils ne devaient rester qu'une semaine ou deux.

Draco n'avait jamais voulu y aller. Il aurait préféré se rendre à leur résidence secondaire en france et voir sa cousine Eldweist .

Serrant son long manteau de fourrure, il affrontait le vent glacial, et le verglas qui rendait le pavé glissant et dangereux. Tout cela à cause d'un stupide phénomène magique qui empêchait de transplanner.

Il regrettait à présent d'être seul, dans les ruelles désertes, de s'être sauvé de sa chambre. Mais il ne pouvait plus supporter l'atmosphère lourde et froide du vieux manoir sale qui tombait en ruine où il était obligé de loger.

Les hurlements constant des prisonniers moldus enfermés dans les cachots le réveillait et le terrorisait. Leur torture durait jusqu'à leur trépas puisque les mangemorts n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de s'occuper deux.

Draco n'en pouvant plus, avait éprouvé le besoin de s'enfuir.

Un coup de racloir sur le trottoir venant de derrière le tira de ses pensées et il tourbillonna sur lui même, une main dans la poche intérieur de son manteau avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette magique sur lui.

Tout ce qu'il avait était un couteau de chasse caché dans une de ses bottes.

S'étant tourné trop rapidement il glissa légèrement et pris appui sur un mur un moment pour regagner son équilibre.

Il plissa les yeux tentant vainement de percer l'obscurité. Il savait que quelqu'un ou _quelque chose _le suivait.

Il avait la nausée tant la peur lui poignardait l'estomac.

« Qui est là ? Je vous ai entendu, montrez-vous ! » ,

Draco grimaça devant la façon incroyablement ridicule que son ordre avait retenti. Il était terriblement nerveux.

La sueur perla en gouttes sur son front malgré le froid.

La ruelle était trop calme, trop déserte. Il détestait sa situation : seul, non armé, vulnérable.

Il sursauta alors qu'il entendait un autre coup de racloir, puis un bruit qu'il n'avait pas identifié au début.

C'était le « cliquetis » que les griffes d'un animal faisaient sur le pavé.

Draco déglutit alors que la panique montait en lui. Il se força à se calmer en ralentissant sa respiration.

« Juste un chien, » Se murmura t'il tandis que son corps lui criait de se retourner et de COURIR !

Mais Salazar, il ne savait pas où, de toute façon, il pourrait se sauver.

De plus il ne voyait aucune raison que lui, Draco Malfoy ait peur d'un certain chien bâtard.

Cependant, le calme surnaturel qui régnait autour de lui soufflait que quelque chose allait de travers. Un mauvais présage.

Draco maudit ce fichu village pour ne pas avoir un meilleur éclairage de ses rues.

Mais que pouvait-on attendre dans ce lieu rempli d'arriérés ? Cet endroit était horrible et très dangereux.

L'alarme commença à résonner dans son esprit.

Dangereux. En effet.

Tous les signes hurlaient danger : le silence, son besoin instinctif de se sauver de celui qui le pourchassait.

Car Draco avait la certitude que **ça** venait pour lui. Pour personne d'autre.

Le souvenir des yeux orange traversèrent son esprit.

L'homme dans le bar. Cela devait être lui.

Draco commença enfin à courir.

« OH merde! OH PUTAIN DE MERDE !» Cria-t-il dans sa tête pendant qu'un grondemement sourd retentissait dans la rue.

Draco courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait sur le trottoir glissant.

Ses yeux écarquillés par l'horreur pendant qu'il entendait les bruits de pas de quelque chose de grand, très grand, se déplacer derrière lui, ses griffes cliquant sur le pavé.

Il pouvait sentir le souffle brûlant près de sa tête, s'approcher de plus en plus étroitement.

« OH, Merlin,» Haleta Draco. « À L'AIDE! Venez m'aider ! » Ses cris restèrent sans réponse.

Il n'avait plus de souffle. Il n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme pour cette course futile contre la mort.

Il promit à chaque déité qu'il connaissait que s'il s'en sortait vivant il cesserait de fumer, arrêterait d'être méchant avec les enfants de moldu, de coucher à droite et à gauche, et d'embêter Harry Potter. Il pourrait même se montrer poli avec la belette.

Mais putain il voulait vivre. Et si son voeu était exaucé il ne laisserait plus personne contrôler sa vie.

Il reçu un léger coup sur les côtes qui le destabilisa mais ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à courir.

Le monstre jouait avec lui.

Draco savait qu'il pouvait l'avoir quand il voulait.

Quel con ! Il aurait dû rester tranquille dans sa chambre.

Il repensa à quand il avait cru que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire chien. Quel con !

« Jolie chiot, en effet. » Il fut à la fois horrifié de constater qu'il riait presque de sa propre pensée sarcastique et satisfait que même dans la pire situation il conservait sa verve naturelle.

Un autre grondement de la créature fit monter encore plus l'effroi en lui et il se demanda si une personne pouvait mourir de peur tandis qu'il poussait son corps à sa limite.

Il glissa soudain sur la glace et s'étala de tout son long sur le pavé dur et humide.

Il sentit alors le poids concasseur de la fermeture puissante d'une mâchoire sur son épaule.

Les hurlements de Draco résonnèrent dans la nuit froide alors qu'il sentait sa peau se déchirer sous les crocs accérés. Le craquement pointu d'une rupture d'os sonna sinistement dans la tête de Draco pendant que la chair, les tendons et les muscles se divisaient et qu'un bain de sang se répandait autour de lui imbibant ses vêtements et les restes de neige.

* * *

Draco se réveilla en sursaut.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rendre compte qu'il était à Poudlard, dans son lit, ses draps et ses couvertures jetés à ses pieds. Il se rallongea un moment et balança sa main d'un geste négligeant pour éteindre la sonnerie du réveil qui l'avait réveillé.

Il passa une main sur son front, et bailla en s'étirant de tout son long, savourant le bien être qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Il avait un peu faim, mais c'était sa première nuit complète depuis longtemps.

Il se leva enfin, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans sa glorieuse nudité.

Il alla directement dans la douche, tourna le robinet et, merci la magie, l'eau coula à la température souhaitée. Son côté humain appréciait toujours une bonne douche chaude, bien que son loup méprise presque cet aspect conformiste de sa personnalité.

Il était si étrange d'être à la fois divisé mais en fait, totalement emmêlé à son côté bestial, qu'il acceptait avec une facilité étonnante.

Ses mains massèrent son cuir chevelu, ses cheveux plus épais qu'avant, la mousse les nettoyant et les odorant plutôt agréablement. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son corps aux muscles fermes et dévelopés. Il conservait un long torse et une taille étroite, mais beaucoup plus large qu'avant, ses jambes étaient longues à la cuisse bien tournés. Il était à la fois puissant et nerveux, rapide et endurant.

Sa peau qui avait pris une teinte halée, était recouverte au torse et aux jambes d'une fine toison dorée qui ne le desservaient pas. Et tandis qu'il lavait son entre jambe, son sexe légèrement tendu à cause de l'érection matinal, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à un certain petit gryffondor.

Il craignait la réponse du pourquoi Harry Potter lui avait fait un tel effet. Mais il suffisait de penser à lui pour que sa verge gonfle, se remplissant de sang chaud et qu'un désir presque douloureux l'oblige à prendre les choses en main.

Sans cérémonie il se branla, poussant des gémissements rauques tandis que son imagination marchait à vive allure.

Il se voyait pourchasser le brun. Une fois attrapé, celui-ci tentait de se débattre obligeant Draco à affirmer sa dominance. Harry finissait par céder et à montrer sa gorge, s'allongeant sur le dos dans l'herbe dans une position vulnérable. Il était nu, son corps offert au soin du blond, celui-ci s'empressait de le tourner sur le ventre et de pénétrer son trou humide, déjà lubrifié et ouvert pour lui. Dans la chaleur serré de son _compagnon_ il s'acharnait à donnait de puissant coup de reins faisant pousser des cris à la fois de douleur et de plaisir à Harry qui se tortillait, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le sol, son séant levé haut vers le ciel...

Dans un cri silencieux, son visage reposant sur son avant bras lui même appuyé contre la paroi de la douche, Draco jouit en de long jet nacré rapidement emporté par l'eau.

Une fois propre, il sortit de la douche et se pointa devant le miroir avec un sentiment de colère et d'affliction.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de désirer quelqu'un qu'on ne lui permettra pas d'avoir.

Son loup s'insurgea contre cette pensée. Refusant le raisonnement humain. Il était l'ulfric, l'alpha, le dominant de sa race... Ceux qui se mettront en travers de son chemin auront affaire à ses crocs sur leurs gorges, ses griffes déchireront leurs entrailles !

Draco regarda dans le miroir pour rencontrer un oeil droit de la couleur de l'acier, presque argenté et froid tandis que le gauche, l'iris était dorée, étincelante et chaude.

Il prit une lentille de couleur et la mit sur son oeil gauche, cachant ce nouvel aspect.

Sur son épaule, une impressionnante cicatrice en forme de mâchoire gigantesque là où les dents avaient marqué en différents points sa peau dont quatre si grand qu'une mornille pouvait s'y adapter.

La cicatrice de son destin, comme Potter avait été marqué par le sien.

_A suivre_

_Je sais ce chap est pas long, mais vous en avez appris bcp sur Draco d'un coup mais c en fait qu'un infime parti... en vrai ce n'est que le commencement. Les deux mois où Draco s'est retrouvé seul sont très important, et petit à petit vous en apprendrez plus promis._

_Ryry... héhé à votre avis il va_

_devenir un loup-garou_

_Hériter des caractéristiques d'une quelconque créature_

_Manger du boudiboulga_

Mwahahahaha... un indice, allez au plus simple

Bisouuuuuuuuuuus

Sucub' qui n'en peut plus et veut faire dodo mais doit d'abord répondre à ces mails.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wolf rain**

_**Correctrice:**_ Vif d'or

_**Rating:**_ R voir Nc-17

_**Pairing**_DMHP

_**Résumé:**_ Répudié, chassé de sa famille, Draco entame à 17 ans sa dernière année à Poudlard non plus comme le prince de Serpentard mais le pestiféré de sa maison. Il a changé, entre l'animal et l'homme, doté d'un appétit féroce surtout ce qui concerne son rival qui est une charmante friandise.

_**Tome pris en compte :**_ Dans l'histoire de 1 à 4, donc Sirius sera présent. Mais il se peut que je prenne des détails des autres tomes.

_**Nda:**_Voilà le chapitre 4 (enfin). corrigé

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapitre 4 : Fais attention à toi**

_**Environ deux mois auparavant...**_

_**1**__**er**__** jour**_

_Ce furent les premiers rayons de soleil qui sortirent Draco de sa torpeur. Une odeur de poussière, de musc et de lard grillé vint lui chatouiller le nez. Il tenta de bouger un à un ses membres courbaturés faisant glisser les draps râpeux sur sa peau._

_Il se releva et mal lui en pris car avec un haut le cœur, il eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour vomir au sol. Secoué de spasmes, avec l'impression que son estomac remontait dans sa gorge, il se vida de la bile acide pendant deux longues et interminables minutes._

_Quand cela pris fin, il se posa en travers du lit, n'osant plus bouger de peur de recommencer à rendre tripes et boyaux._

_Il se sentait vide, ses oreilles sifflaient et impossible de se souvenir de la veille. Même y réfléchir lui était impossible. Il devait avoir un poignard enfoncé dans le crâne. Ce n'était pas possible autrement d'avoir autant mal à la tête._

_Assoiffé, sa gorge et sa bouche étaient tellement sèches que c'était comme avoir du papier de verre à la place de sa langue._

_Péniblement il sortit du lit et tint à peine sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il ne fit pas deux pas avant de retomber sur le plancher, écorchant ses genoux au passage._

_Il n'avait aucune idée de où il se trouvait, et comment il était arrivé là. Dans son état, seul ses besoins urgents physiques comptaient. Et là, il devait boire absolument._

_Alors en rampant, il se dirigea vers une porte et se releva en s'aidant de la poignée. Le monde ne cessait de tanguer autour de lui, à son grand désarroi. Quand il ouvrit la porte, pour tomber sur une petite salle de bain, le soulagement lui redonna courage._

_Il tituba jusqu'au lavabo, se pressa d'ouvrir le robinet et porta ses lèvres au jet d'eau. Le silence fut seulement interrompu par le bruit qu'il faisait en buvant._

_Il passa sa tête sous l'eau, et la fraîcheur lui fit un bien fou, anesthésiant, pour le moment, son mal de tête._

_Il se releva et croisa pour la première fois son reflet. Il se reconnut à peine._

_La pâleur cadavérique de sa peau tendue sur son visage, ses yeux entourés d'impressionnants cernes bleus et mauves et ses lèvres douloureusement gercées lui paraissaient étranger. Mais le plus inquiétant était sa nouvelle acquisition : un iris d'or gauche contrastant avec celui de droite, argenté._

_Pris d'une angoisse terrible, il inspecta le reste de son corps._

_Il était recouvert de blessures mais toutes déjà en voie de guérison formant plus que de légères marque roses destinées à disparaître. Seul l'épaule était toujours douloureuse, bien qu'aussi dans un état surprenant de guérison avancé : la morsure déjà refermée par une épaisse croûte. La blessure l'élançait et l'empêchait de faire des mouvements trop brusques avec son bras._

_Tout lui revint d'un bloc et ébranlé, il tomba à genoux sur le tapis de bain. _

_« Enfin réveillé louveteau. »_

_Draco se tourna et vit avec horreur l'homme du bar appuyé avec nonchalance au pas de la porte. _

_Le jeune homme ouvrit misérablement la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. _

_Amusé, l'homme lui sourit découvrant des crocs impressionnant._

_«Je suis Henrich. » Déclara-t-il de sa voix grave caverneuse._

_Cela suffit à achever Draco dont les yeux se révulsèrent et qui se laissa tomber mollement sur le côté._

_Henrich soupira avant de se pencher et de traîner par la jambe le jeune Malfoy vers le lit. Il l'y balança et retourna à la salle de bain chercher de l'eau pour le réveiller._

_Après tout, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Plus vite ils s'y mettraient, plus vite il serait débarrassé du garçon. Il n'avait pas imaginé que le mignon petit blondinet se transformerait en un puissant alpha et ne désirait pas devoir affronter une lutte de pouvoir au sein de sa meute. _

_Il apprendrait au garçon ce qu'il devait savoir et celui-ci devrait par la suite se débrouiller seul. _

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX oXoXoXoXoX

**Retour au présent **

La réunion des préfets était d'un ennui mortel. Draco se contentait de laisser sa partenaire, Granger s'exprimer en appuyant ses paroles par quelques mouvements de tête. Il cacha un bâillement derrière sa main.

« Bon sang, Granger ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux qu'on s'occupe de ça. » Déclara Pansy agressivement.

Draco, curieux, se concentra plus sur ce qui se passait.

Hermione, releva le menton et s'expliqua d'un ton digne. « Je suis désolé _Pansy, _que tu ne puisses pas voir à quel point l'esclavage rabaisse une société. Je ne comprends même pas qu'on ne voit pas qu'il est simplement question d'équité. Une créature dotée d'intelligence ne devrait pas devoir se soumettre à une autre parce que celle-ci se considère supérieur. Cette situation est aussi dégradante pour les elfes de maison que pour nous. »

Ah c'était donc ça.

Les autres préfets regardaient Hermione soit comme ci elle était folle, soit avec indifférence voir mépris ou encore, soit avec un air vaguement intéressé mais peu enclin à faire un effort pour se mettre de son côté.

« Voilà bien les paroles stupides que seule les enfants de moldus pourraient sortir. Si tu as autant soit peu observé ces bestioles tu aurais dû constater à quel point elles adorent nous servir. Ces bêtes ne vivent que pour ça. Alors arrête avec ces idioties, j'ignore si tu as remarqué mais jamais personne ne t'a soutenu. » Pansy savoura l'impact de ses paroles sur sa rivale. Puis elle regarda son ex-fiancé et frémis de désir en le voyant élégamment appuyé contre le mur, ses cheveux blonds gris coiffé en une queue sur la nuque duquel s'échappaient plusieurs mèches.

Peut-être aurait-elle tort de ne pas rester dans ses bonnes grâces. Draco avait mille fois plus de charisme que cet idiot de Théo.

« Je suis sûr que Dray est d'accord avec moi. Je te rappelle Granger, que pour ce genre de décision vous devrez être, les deux préfets en chef, d'accord. Hors, tu parles beaucoup mais je n'ai pas entendu Dray dire un mot sur la question. »

L'attention se porta sur le blond qui avait haussé un sourcil à l'appellation d'un de ses surnoms de son ex-fiancé qui lui souriait avec une moue coquine. Hermione bouillait de colère, bien qu'elle ne montra qu'un visage fermé. De toute façon Draco pouvait sentir sa rage à un km à la ronde.

Il était évident en voyant les visages des autres que personne ne s'attendait à se qu'il accorde son soutient à la jeune femme.

Draco fit un grand sourire à Pansy qui rougit de plaisir puis...

« Je suis d'accord avec _Hermione_. »

...de colère face à la déclaration du blond.

« Excuse-moi ? » Couina-t-elle.

Même Hermione le regardait avec stupeur. Le silence qui régna alors était presque palpable.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors qu'il sortait de la réunion, Hermione rattrapa Draco.

« Draco attend ! »

Le blond fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et traça sa route. Malgré tout, la Gryffondor arriva à sa hauteur et marcha à ses côtés. Elle était rayonnante, et jubilait de sa toute récente victoire. Ce qui amusa le jeune homme bien qu'il s'en fichait totalement, en fait.

« Je voulais te remercier pour ton soutient, Draco. Bien que je suis consciente que ton geste était plus guidé par un esprit contradictoire et provoquant qu'un réel intérêt pour le bien-être des elfes de maisons. »

Draco sourit à la surprise d'Hermione, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ce n'était qu'un petit sourire, plutôt une légère grimace pourtant cela suffisait à donner à son visage un rayonnement saisissant. La seule personne que la jeune fille connaissait et qui possédait un charisme égal bien que différent était son meilleur ami, Harry.

« Comment, tu oses prétendre que ma conduite exemplaire n'était pas guidé par un sentiment d'altruisme ? Que le sort des elfes de maison n'évoque en moi aucune compassion ? Je suis blessé Granger. »

« Et moi, bluffée que tu fasses de l'humour avec moi. »

« Ne crois pas que j'essaye d'être gentil. Je serais navré de perdre ma réputation de bâtard froid sans cœur déjà bien en péril par ma B.A. de tout à l'heure. Bon, sur ce, je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner... »

« Draco ! As-tu conscience de l'impact que ton soutient va apporter à la S.A.L.E. Si tu deviens, toi le sang pur des sangs pur, membre actif de l'association ça va faire réfléchir pas mal de vieille famille ... »

Le regard brûlant et la tension qui émanait soudain du blond coupa Hermione. Elle se sentit en danger. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant chez le Serpentard. Quelque chose d'infiniment dangereux transmis par ses yeux perçant. Elle trembla et eut le désir soudain de s'enfuir en courant.

« Granger vu ma situation je doute que cette appellation me convienne. » Grogna-t-il. Puis avec un rictus il continua. « Juste une question, toi qui prend tant à cœur la protection des opprimés, as-tu eu une seule discussion avec eux ? »

« Bien sûr que je ... »

« J'entend par discussion un échange, pas le fait d'imposer un point de vue. »

Hermione, vexée, était décidée à ne pas se laisser faire. Si cette fouine croyait pouvoir la faire douter du bien fonder de son acte, elle se trompait lourdement.

« Et toi, as-tu seulement parlé une fois avec un elfe de maison ? Dobby appartenait à ta famille, et il ne désirait qu'une chose, sa liberté ! »

« Ce n'est plus ma famille, Granger. Et je ne souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi de travailler pour Lucius. Ensuite, si tu veux convaincre des gens, il ne te faut pas seulement un sang pur et une célébrité, ce dont tu as déjà avec Weasley et Potter, mais bien des représentants des premiers concernés. Ors avec un seul elfe considéré même par les siens comme marginal, tu n'es pas crédible. »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés et se faisaient face à présent au milieu du couloir.

« J'ai bien essayé de les convaincre, mais ce n'est pas facile. Ils ne comprennent pas et... »

« Oh, ils sont assez stupide pour que tu te sentes obliger de les défendre envers et contre tous sans leur demander leur avis mais trop intelligents pour être nos serviteurs ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit... »

« Granger sais-tu que se sont eux qui se sont imposés leurs propres règles, coutumes et lois. Cela fait des siècles que des elfes se sont liés à nous de cette façon. Tu dois les comprendre si tu veux faire évoluer leur situation. Tu n'as pas le droit d'imposer ta vision s'ils n'en veulent pas. Si tu veux que leur vie s'améliore cherche d'abord à savoir s'ils sont heureux ou pas. Si le mouvement ne vient pas d'eux, personne ne peut prendre ton association aux sérieux. »

Il planta là, la jeune fille qui était restée sans voix.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco alla s'installer à sa table ravie d'avoir cloué le bec à l'ennuyante jeune fille. Une partie de lui restait traumatisée par ce qu'il avait fait en ce début de matinée. Prendre la défense de ces pitoyables elfes de maison !

Même s'il devait avouer qu'à présent étant devenu une créature magique il se sentait assez concerné par leur bien-être. Enfin surtout **son **bien-être.

Voir la tête de ses camarades après sa déclaration valait le coup. Il ricana intérieurement.

Il se versa un café bien fort, ainsi qu'une assiette rempli de lards. Il mangea rapidement son lard et bu son café d'une traite.

Il laissa au soin des autres préfets de distribuer les emplois du temps.

Il tourna son attention vers la table des Gryffondor, comme d'habitude la plus bruyante et chercha le héros du monde sorcier. Il regarda avec amusement le petit Gryffondor qui picorait ses toasts beurrés tout en jetant des œillades exaspéré à ses deux amis emprunts à une de leurs éternelles disputes.

Le blond le dévora des yeux, ayant comme un effet zoom sur la bouche délicatement ourlé du brun. Il pu voir ainsi distinctement la petite langue passer sur les lèvres roses et Draco gémis quand elles furent toutes humides du lait qu'il venait de boire. Une petite goutte blanche coula sur son menton qu'Harry s'empressa d'essuyer avec une serviette.

Bon sang, comment Potter pouvait-il avoir un comportement aussi indécent ? C'était une honte !

Draco se mordit la langue le sang battant à ses tempes. Il chercha à détourner son attention du Gryffondor craignant que des crocs jaillissent et qu'un pelage d'argent ne lui pousse sur tout le corps.

Une émotion trop forte pouvait déclencher la transformation, surtout sur un alpha inexpérimenté, guidé par l'instinct.

Il se tourna alors vers le rat Théodore Nott en train de chuchoter des mots doux à sa petite amie, la guenon Pansy. Une race de singe nuisible tout à fait vicieuse.

Draco devait cependant admettre que Pansy était une personne au physique désirable, vulgaire mais désirable. Brune, teinte en blonde platine depuis l'an dernier, maquillé comme une voiture volée, une poitrine à faire frémir n'importe quel curé.

Mais ses traits restaient grossiers sans aucune finesse. Et cela même si ses sourcils étaient très (trop) épilés formant deux accents circonflexes.

Nott était grand, blond, mince et sans aucun réel intérêt. Ni beau, ni moche, transparent était le qualificatif qui lui seyait le mieux.

À l'époque où c'était Draco le meneur des serpents, il n'avait jamais fais réellement attention à lui. Un lèche botte parmi d'autre.

Voir leur tête en tout cas avait fait descendre sa libido au pôle sud.

Il se leva, il était temps d'aller en cours.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Commencer par potion un lundi. »

« Un lundi ! »

« Ça devrait être interdit ! »

« Harry, Ron cessez de vous plaindre. » Soupira Hermione.

« Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour ne pas être atterré par cette tragédie. Tu ne pourrais pas réagir normalement pour une fois ? Essaye : 'OH NON ! lundi commencer par potion, c'est horriiiiiiiiible !' » Fit Ron en prenant une voix aigue à la fin.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

« Ronald Billius Weasley ! Quand on fait la grasse mat' au lieu d'aller à la réunion des préfets on évite de faire l'imbécile. »

Harry fit une petite grimace. '_Et c'est reparti !'_

« Ok, je suis désolé. J'avais oublié de mettre mon réveil. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me le reprocher jusqu'à la fin des temps ! »

« Tu es tellement irresponsable Ron, ça en devient navrant. Le professeur McGonagall doit s'en mordre les doigts d'avoir choisi un tel gamin pour préfet. »

« Malfoy n'était pas à la réunion du train et à lui, tu ne lui as pas fait la moral. »

« **Draco** a des circonstances atténuante. Et il était là ce matin. »

« **Draco**. » La mima-t-il. « C'est ton petit ami ou quoi ? Je suis sûr que cet imbécile t'a laissé faire tout le boulot. »

« Et bien figure toi que Draco a pris ma défense. Il s'est mis de mon côté pour la S.A.L.E ! Il m'a soutenu comme _toi_, tu ne l'as jamais fait ! »

Harry réagis en sursautant. Il peinait à imaginer Draco en défenseur des opprimés. Il voulut parler, mais Ron ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait sinon. »

« Oh... Ron ... ce que tu peux être...con ! »

Et Hermione parti, le nez en l'air, sans un regard en arrière.

Ron était en état de choc. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, mal à l'aise.

« Harry, tu crois que Mione ... heu... tu crois ... enfin... »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'elle... aime... Malfoy ? » Demanda le rouquin avec un air dépité.

Harry inspira profondément. Mione, avait raison, parfois son meilleur ami pouvait être ... con.

« Non. Elle voudrait juste que tu mûrisses. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as mis le nom de la fouine sur le tapis. Allez, on y va. Ne donnons pas à Rogue des raisons de nous enlever des points dès le premier jour. Il en trouve assez tout seul. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco s'était installé au fond de la classe de potion. Habituellement il se mettait plutôt vers l'avant, mais les choses changent.

Les Gryffondor et Serpentard arrivèrent et s'installèrent chacun de leur côté tout en se regardant en chien de faïence.

Tandis que d'autres choses, semblent immuables.

Il fut cependant surpris quand Granger posa son sac à sa table et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui.

Elle était agacé, voir furieuse et Draco n'avait pas besoin de ses sens de lycan pour savoir contre qui.

Il pensa que le mieux était de l'ignorer mais la jeune Gryffondor en avait décidé autrement.

« Ron, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il est... il est. »

« Immature ? Stupide ? Têtu comme un ronflack cornu ? Roux ? »

La jeune fille pouffa légèrement. Puis soupira.

« À se demander comment tu peux être amoureuse de lui. »

Hermione se tourna vers lui avec des yeux ronds. « Oh, mais je ne suis pas... »

« Oh je t'en pris. Dès que vous êtes ensemble vous puez les phéromones à tel point que je me demande pourquoi vous n'avez toujours pas coucher ensemble. »

La jeune fille qui avait rougis, le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « On sent quoi ? »

Draco sourit de façon énigmatique. « Les phéromones, Granger. C'est juste une façon de parler. »

Hermione le regarda un instant avant de hausser les épaules. « Tu utilises de drôles de formules. »

Draco eut un rictus moqueur quand un certain rouquin entra enfin dans la salle de classe. La tête qu'il fit alors en voyant Granger installé à ses côtés, était impayable. Il passa d'un blanc aspirine à un rouge tomate bien mûre et le blond crut voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

Pour en rajouter une couche, le Serpentard fit un clin d'œil au Gryffondor tout en passant son bras derrière le siège de la jeune fille.

La colère qui alors émana du rouquin irrita l'odorat de Draco qui sentit le loup répondre au défi lancé involontairement. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le Gryffondor et ses muscles se bandèrent prêt à attaquer l'adversaire. Dans sa tête, un millier de façons d'en finir avec Weasley qui finissaient pour la plus part par le déchiquetage de tous ses membres.

Dans une sorte de transe, il se pencha vers l'avant, sa respiration étrangement calme...

Alors _il _entra et par sa venue rompit le contact visuel avec le roux. Draco reprit conscience de où il se trouvait et se calma rapidement.

Seules les émeraudes qui le regardaient avec une surprise polie comptaient. Harry compris immédiatement la situation et entraîna son ami à une place où il l'obligea à s'assoir.

Draco ne regardait plus que le brun, qui venait sans le savoir de sauver la vie de son ami.

Harry semblait pouvoir tempérer son esprit loup.

Il soupira et se tourna vers sa voisine de table qui prenait soin d'éviter de regarder le rouquin. Draco la soupçonna d'avoir tenté de rendre jaloux son ami en l'utilisant.

Son attention fut détournée quand Severus entra enfin et commença son cours sous une pluie de sarcasmes habituels.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les journées passèrent rapidement.

Et elles s'étaient passées aussi calmement que c'était possible à Poudlard. Le blond avait été étonné par la nonchalance des Serpentard à son égard. Mais connaissant bien ses anciens « amis », il ne doutait pas que c'était reculer pour mieux sauter.

Surtout qu'avoir pris le parti de Granger qui le collait de plus en plus, n'avait pas dû leur plaire.

Il avait plusieurs fois surpris Pansy les regarder avec fureur et jalousie et Théo avec dégoût.

Blaise aussi, restait plus souvent avec lui. Il prenait même plaisir à discuter avec la jeune Gryffondor. Ils adoraient tous deux lire, même si parfois leurs avis étaient aux totales antipodes. Entre eux, les discussions pouvaient être houleuses, mais chacun respectait l'intellect de l'autre.

Draco entouré de ses deux-là, en avait eu des migraines. Surtout qu'ils étaient décidés à découvrir pourquoi Draco avait été désavoué.

Le blond soupira, enfin tranquille, en faisant sa « ronde » de préfet.

L'air était encore doux et chaud, et il appréciait le silence et la tranquillité qui régnaient dans le château la nuit. Son pas silencieux, il déambulait comme une ombre, presque invisible.

Une odeur familière et délicieuse vint lui chatouiller le palais.

Il s'arrêta soudain, et trembla légèrement d'excitation. Il ferma les yeux, et sentit le presque imperceptible mouvement d'air que faisait quelqu'un en se déplaçant, il entendit la respiration douce et au moment où la personne se rapprocha, Draco se tourna et la plaqua contre le mur.

Il fit glisser la cape d'invisibilité faisant apparaître, sans grande surprise, Harry Potter.

La satisfaction d'avoir ce corps plaqué contre le sien, et de voir la crainte légère dans les yeux du survivant, était quasi jouissive.

« Tu me suis ? » Demanda le blond d'une voix rauque.

Les pieds du brun ne touchaient plus le sol. Harry se demanda si en fin de compte, son idée était bonne

Il gigota, plaquant sans le vouloir ses hanches contre le ventre du Serpentard qui dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas gémir.

Pourtant la proximité du blond exacerbait ses sens, et il se sentait comme de la guimauve dans ses bras. Il haleta quand celui-ci se serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Je... je... »

« Tu quoi ? »

Draco mit son visage dans le cou du brun.

_Il vient de me renifler, non ? _Pensa Harry, en écarquillant les yeux. Il tenta de se défaire de la prise du Serpentard, en vain.

« Lâche-moi ! »

« Non. »

Le brun grogna de frustration. Il couina quand une bouche affamé mordit et suça le creux de sa gorge. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, et le besoin de satisfaire Draco devint plus fort que la raison qui voulait qu'il se dégage.

Il se laissa faire, soupirant doucement.

Quand le blond le relâcha enfin, Harry dut se tenir à lui pour rester debout. Haletant, il n'osait regardait le Serpentard dans les yeux.

Il reprit cependant, rapidement ses esprits et furieux, il le repoussa. Harry ramassa sa cape et lança un regard noir au blond, qui l'observait calmement, calculateur. Ce qui l'horripila encore plus.

« Je voulais juste te dire de faire attention à toi. J'ai surpris une discussion de tes congénères, et ils sont décidés à te blesser. »

Puis il se tourna, et partit en courant.

Une partie de Draco était tentée de le pourchasser mais il se retint. Il avait encore le goût d'Harry sur ses lèvres qu'il lécha avec gourmandise.

C'était peut-être à Harry Potter de faire attention.

TBC

voilà, prochain chap : Morsure d'amour

"Hé, Harry! C'est quoi la marque rouge sur ton cou?"

Harry: grrrrrrr

Gros bisous et rev!


	5. Chapter 5

**Wolf rain**

_**Correctrice:**_Vif d'or

_**Rating:**_ R voir Nc-17

_**Pairing**___DMHP

_**Résumé:**_ Répudié, chassé de sa famille, Draco entame à 17 ans sa dernière année à Poudlard non plus comme le prince de Serpentard mais le pestiféré de sa maison. Il a changé, entre l'animal et l'homme, doté d'un appétit féroce surtout ce qui concerne son rival qui est une charmante friandise.

_**Tome pris en compte :**_ Dans l'histoire de 1 à 4, donc Sirius sera présent. Mais il se peut que je prenne des détails des autres tomes.

_**Nda :**_

_Hello every body._

_Bonne nouvelle : J'ai réussi mon concours ! mwahahahahaha_

_(tousse gêné par l'éclat de folie victorieuse qui l'a habitée il y a un instant)_

_Enfin, on s'en fiche (enfin moi pas, mais là n'est pas la question)_

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que vous aimez cette histoire lol._

_Et j'adore lire vos théories, et vos questionnements sur le déroulement de la fic._

_Certains d'entre-vous se demande si Draco est vraiment un « simple loup-garou ».Simple loup-garou,rien que ça ? huhu_

_Il est vrai que j'ai évité ce mots jusqu'à présent. Mais pour être franche, aller au plus simple. Et je pense qu'il est certain que ma vision du loup-garou ne correspond pas à celle de JKR ou même du film « Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban. » Ce qui est normal vu que pour cela je me suis plus inspiré d'Anita Blake et des nombreux romans sur les lycans que j'ai lu. _

_Et il est vrai que Draco n'est en rien comparable à Rémus. Mais encore une fois, les explications les plus simples sont les meilleurs._

_En tout, pour Ryry, je peux vous affirmer qu'il n'est pas un veela, et en aucun cas une créature inventée de toute pièce. Et ce qu'il sera transformé en lycan ? Pas vraiment._

_Sur ce bonne lecture, et un grand merci de me suivre. Maintenant que je suis en vacance je devrais être plus joinable._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Chapitre 5 : Morsure d'amour**

**Deux mois auparavant**

**Jour 2**

_Henrish n'était pas une personne douce. Il était en fait tout le contraire. Brutal, sans pitié, cruel... _

_Il traînait le jeune alpha comme un fardeau négligeable, le poussant et le malmenant. Il se foutait comme de sa première cigarette que le blond ne soit qu'un adolescent effrayé au début de sa transformation. _

_Il était lui-même passé par là, et l'alpha qui l'avait « éduqué » ne devait pas avoir été pire ou meilleur que lui._

_L'éducation d'un supra dominant ne pouvait se faire que dans la violence car celui-ci devait apprendre à être fort. Sinon comme s'occuper de son pad ?_

_Il tirait ainsi un Draco paralysé par le choc dans un couloir peu éclairé, à la moquette usée et au papier peint qui partait en lambeau. _

_Le jeune Serpentard était livide. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui lui était tombé dessus. Il portait sur son visage les bleues que lui avait fait Henrish en lui envoyant une claque avec le dos de sa main. Ses lèvres étaient en sang, et il devait avoir au moins une dent déchaussée._

_Henrish ouvrit une porte et le poussa brutalement dans une pièce où plusieurs personnes dormaient entassés les uns sur les autres._

_Ils se relevèrent à leur entrée et regardèrent Draco avec un mélange de curiosité, d'amusement et parfois de crainte._

_« Ceci sont mes loups, blondinets. Nous allons nous occuper de toi, t'apprendre les coutumes et tradition de nos gens, et après tu pourras partir. »_

_« Je... je refuse d'être comme vous. » Déclara faiblement Draco._

_Henrish éclata de rire. Ses yeux étincelèrent et sans crier gare il lacéra le visage de Draco de ses griffes qui poussa un cri perçant avant de tomber en arrière._

_« Tes reflexes sont nuls. Je me demande si je ne me suis pas trompé. Tu dois être un docile, tu ne fais que te plaindre ou gémir. T'as rien dans les couilles mon garçon ? »_

_« Allez vous faire foutre. » Répondit Draco, assis sur le sol tenant son visage ensanglanté._

_« Peut-être que nous devrions vérifier cela. » Il fit signe, et des hommes musculeux et grands s'avancèrent, grognant et jetant des regards méfiant au blond._

_Son odeur était celui d'un puissant alpha, alors ils ne lui montreraient aucune pitié._

_Ils se jetèrent sur Draco qui se défendit tant bien que mal. Ils commencèrent à arracher ce qui lui restait de vêtement. Le jeune anglais donnait des coups de pieds dans tous les sens, battant des mains et criant de colère._

_Il se défendait comme un humain remarqua la meute avec mépris, mais cela changerait._

_Il leur fallut tout de même se mettre à cinq pour arriver à leur fin._

_Henrish observait d'un œil intéressé les blessures infligées au blond commençant déjà à guérir. Son corps avait donc absorbé les caractéristiques de sa mutation, maintenant ce serait à son esprit de s'y adapter et son physique suivrait. Devenant plus fort, plus grand, plus résistant._

_Une fois Draco complètement nu, ils s'écartèrent du jeune homme haletant. Des sifflets retentirent, ainsi quelques commentaires salaces sur l'anatomie du blond._

_« La nature semble avoir été très généreuse avec toi mon garçon. » Déclara Henrish amusé._

_Honteux, frustré de son impuissance, Draco se releva tant bien que mal, refusant de se laisser humilier. Sans chercher à se cacher, il défia du regard l'assemblée. Ses yeux étincelaient de haine et de colère. Une aura de danger et de puissance sembla l'entourer, et réduit au silence la meute._

_Henrish impressionné intérieurement, songea qu'il avait été inspiré en mordant le garçon. _

_« Bien, garçon, tu es un loup à présent. Et un alpha. Tu dois rapidement l'accepter, t'y résoudre afin de te préparer à ta première lune. Ton loup est très puissant, et si tu le rejettes tu ne survivras pas à ta première transformation. Ta formation, va commencer maintenant. »_

ooo0OO0ooo

**Retour au présent**

« Harry, c'est quoi le truc que tu as dans le cou ? » Demanda timidement Neville.

Le jeune homme brun sursauta et remonta le col de sa chemise, cachant la marque rose qui ornait sa peau. Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues et il tenta de prendre un air dégagé.

« Une piqûre d'insecte. »

« Cela ne ressemble pas à une piqûre d'insecte. »

Harry grommela et préféra s'abstenir de répondre.

Neville sourit devant l'attitude infantile de son ami qui boudait avec une moue tout à fait craquante. Il aimerait tant ressembler à Harry, le brun était si courageux et si déterminé. Il semblait si sûr de lui.

« Allez Harry, dis-moi qui t'a fait ce suçon ! » Ordonna Neville en s'installant sur le lit, à côté du brun qui passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un soupir

« Un suçon ? » Ron sortit de la salle de bain, nouant rapidement sa cravate. « Qui a un suçon ? »

« Harry ! » Répondit Seamus en ricanant.

« Je savais bien que tu avais filé en douce cette nuit, je t'ai entendu. Alors Harry, tu es allé voir qui ? » S'enquit Dean qui finissait de faire ses lacets.

Ron s'approcha d'Harry et le serra contre lui dans une étreinte d'ours. « Mon 'Ry a une petite copine ! Ha vieux frère, je suis si content pour toi. Allez dis-moi qui c'est ! »

« Mais laissez-moi, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez. » Bafouilla Harry rouge comme une tomate.

Ron soupira en relâchant son ami. « C'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu ne veux pas pour l'instant nous le dire. Ok, je te laisse tranquille à condition que tu me la présentes très prochainement. »

« Eh ! Nous aussi on veut savoir qui c'est. » S'exclama Seamus en bondissant sur son lit.

Neville regarda avec amusement son ami dont les joues avaient pris une couleur rouge assez mignonne. Il pensait plutôt que la « elle » serait un « il », pour l'auteur du suçon. Harry était plus comme une petite chose à protéger.

C'était à cause de ce qu'il représentait pour le monde sorcier, un héros puissant, qu'on faisait abstraction de son physique assez efféminé et qu'on le considérait comme un sorcier fort et viril. Pas que ça les gênerait qu'il soit gay, dans le monde sorcier c'était fréquent, mais ils penseraient tous alors qu'Harry serait le semé (nda : l'actif) dans la relation.

Cependant Neville savait que son courageux ami avait le désir secret d'être dompter, aimé et protégé. Harry avait besoin que pour une fois quelqu'un prenne soin de lui car personne ne l'avait jamais fait encore.

Harry se pressa de finir de s'habiller pour descendre du dortoir et mettre fin à l'embarrassante conversation tout en insultant mentalement Draco.

Ses compagnons de chambre rirent, non dupe du comportement du petit brun, lancèrent quelques plaisanteries douteuses tout en se dirigeant à leur tour vers la grande salle.

Neville suivait la bande, légèrement en retrait quelque peu mélancolique.

Une fois installée à leur table, ils se mirent à dévorer leur petit déjeuner tout en débattant sur l'identité de l'auteur du suçon. Harry avec Hermione, du côté des filles fulminait dans son coin.

Ainsi personne ne faisait attention au timide Gryffondor, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Neville laissa son regard vagabonder dans la grande salle, puis vers la table des Serpentard et enfin sur Draco.

Son cœur alors battit la chamade, et ses yeux le piquèrent des larmes qu'il retenait avec difficulté. Il soupira.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit totalement amoureux de ce Serpentard là ! De cet homme qui ne l'aimerait jamais en retour.

Pourtant Neville y avait cru.

Il regarda avec envie le pli sensuel des lèvres rose pâles du blond, la légère fossette sur son menton. Comme il l'aimait cette fossette unique imperfection de ce visage magnifique qui le rendait plus beau encore. Ses yeux si perçant qui, quand ils le fixaient, le faisait se sentir pris au piège comme une petite sourie.

Merlin que Draco était diaboliquement beau.

Plus beau encore que dans son souvenir.

Il se souvenait trop bien de la façon dont ce Don Juan sans scrupule l'avait mis dans son lit. Ils avaient eu une relation secrète qui dura trois mois.

Les plus beaux mois de la vie de Neville.

Le Serpentard était alors encore un adolescent pas tout à fait un homme. Son visage et son corps étaient juvéniles, élancés et un peu maigre. Il inspirait cependant une force et une puissance inégalable. On aurait dit qu'il était dans un entre-deux, à un croisement sans savoir quel chemin prendre.

Il s'était arrêté alors à Neville, profitant de la solitude de celui-ci pour le séduire.

La gorge du Gryffondor s'assécha en repensant à ce beau diable, qui était un jour venu à lui avec ce sourire arrogant, promesse de milles délices.

Un visage d'ange, alors, sans trace d'une barbe comme arborait à présent parfois le Serpentard. Un ange cachant l'âme d'un démon qui après l'avoir fait goûter au paradis le plongea sans scrupule en enfer.

D'abord Neville avait résisté, flatté malgré lui, que ce garçon qui déclenchait tant de réaction diverses et variées, s'intéresse à lui. Mais cette résistance n'était qu'une façade et le désir d'être conquis par le Serpentard était fort. Tout deux en avaient été conscient.

Dans ses bras, Neville s'était sentit important, lui l'invisible, le maladroit, l'empoté. Il avait eu l'impression que la beauté surnaturelle du blond ne pouvait que déteindre sur lui, et lors de leurs ébats, il s'était totalement soumis au moindre de ses désir. Cet amant si talentueux.

Draco faisait partie de ces personnes pour qui l'acte amoureux était aussi naturel que respirer.

Sans honte, sans gêne, sans hésitation, il ne cherchait qu'à assouvir la satisfaction de la chair. Tantôt brutal, tantôt doux.

C'était par courrier qu'il contactait Neville, lui donnant l'heure et l'endroit où ils se retrouvaient.

Jamais Neville n'avait manqué un rendez-vous.

Puis un jour plus rien. Plus de nouvelles, plus de regards aux coins lubriques, seule une indifférence totale voir du mépris.

Paniqué, le Gryffondor se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il envoya des lettres de supplications, d'amour, de dévotion, de colère au jeune homme qui ne lui répondit pas une seule fois.

Quand enfin, il le coinça seul, alors qu'il faisait sa ronde de préfet, Neville se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

_« Pourquoi ?_ _»_

Draco l'avait aussitôt repoussé. Il répliqua sèchement : _«Mais pour rien le cracmol, je me suis juste lassé de toi. Tu étais une bonne baise, et ça m'excitait de baiser un pote de Potter. Mais maintenant tu m'emmerdes, cesse de me suivre comme un chiot malade d'amour. J'en ai ras le bol que tu me colles comme de la glue. »_

Neville tremblant regarda le Serpentard, refusant de croire en ces paroles blessantes. Une boule dans sa gorge semblait vouloir l'empêcher de parler. _« Mais je t'aime. » _Réussit-il à dire toutefois entre deux sanglots.

Draco éclata de rire. _«Et ne me dis pas que tu as cru que c'était réciproque ? Il est vrai que notre histoire de baise a duré assez longtemps, ça a dû te monter la tête. Londubat, tu étais si heureux d'écarter les cuisses au moindre de mes claquements de doigts que quand je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre sous la main tu étais le bouche-trou idéal. Tu as juste été une de mes chiennes parmi d'autres. Je ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimerai jamais, rentre-toi bien ça dans ton crâne épais. »_

Il était parti d'un pas léger, indifférent au cœur, au peu de fierté qu'il restait du Gryffondor, réduit en miettes puis piétiné sans pitié.

Le pire était qu'il l'aimait toujours, et beaucoup plus depuis que Draco était revenu transformé.

Il avait l'espoir stupide que ce Draco-là, pourrait l'aimer.

ooo0OO0ooo

Harry resta toute la journée avec Hermione, boudant son ami roux qui n'avait cessé de le charrier au sujet du suçon.

Il repasserait le test de solidarité celui-là.

Hermione au moins ne l'ennuyait pas avec ces histoires de cœur. Merci Merlin, la jeune fille avait les pieds sur terre.

Un peu trop d'ailleurs, se disait-il alors qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque révisant pour les ASPICS («Voyons Harry tu te rends comptes qu'il nous reste un peu moins de 8 mois ! ») et s'avancer dans leur devoir.

Ron, lui s'était sauvé avec le reste de la bande.

Toute la journée Harry avait eu le droit à des remarques sur la marque laissé par un certain grand blondinet. Les filles pouffaient, les garçons lui lançaient des regards goguenards. Si ça avait été un autre, tout le monde s'en ficherait, mais comme s'était « le grand, le merveilleux, le magnifique Harryyyy Potter », on en faisait un événement.

Après avoir vaincu, par une chance insolente, il faut le dire, le Lord noir, il aimerait qu'on l'oubli un peu.

Enfin, depuis l'histoire Malfoy, on parlait surtout de Draco. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'un héritier n'avait pas été renié, même Sirius Black haït par sa famille avait hérité le titre de Lord Black et les avantages qui vont avec.

Peut-être à cause de la mort de son frère Regulus, mais Draco était enfant unique lui.

Donc pas de substitut.

De plus, peu de monde se satisfaisait de l'explication donnée par Lucius.

Harry était très curieux de nature, surtout en ce qui concernait son rival. Il avait l'intuition que son changement physique était un indice. Mais il se voyait mal aller voir sa Némésis et demander des explications. Draco l'enverrait promener.

Il regarda son amie, assise à côté de lui, concentrée sur son devoir de métamorphose. Hermione s'était beaucoup rapprochée du blond, ce qui créait des tensions entre elle et Ron. Quelque jours plus tôt, une grosse dispute avait éclaté entre eux et depuis ils ne se parlaient presque plus.

En résumé, leur relation n'évoluait pas et Harry était au bord de les enfermer ensemble en espérant qu'ils s'avouent leur amour et ne s'entretuent pas.

« Mione ? »

« Mummm. »

« Tu es devenue ami avec Draco, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle se releva et lui sourit. « Oui, et je t'assure qu'il gagne à être connu. Ainsi que Blaise même si je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec lui sur ... »

« Oui, oui... Enfin, je me demandais si vous étiez très proche ? »

« S'il te plait, tu ne vas me faire le coup de Ron. Il n'y a rien entre Draco et moi ! Je t'assure, je ne suis pas son genre. Il préfère les services trois pièces. »

«Ce n'est pas à ce sujet ! Je me demandais si tu savais quelque chose à propos de ce qui lui est arrivé cet été. » Balbutia Harry en rougissant. Apprendre que son rival soit gay n'était pas une surprise, tout le monde le savait déjà. Mais il repensait du coup à hier soir et aux lèvres du blond dans son cou.

Fichu blondinet pervers !

« Tiens, il t'intéresse maintenant alors que tu as fais de ton mieux pour faire comme s'il n'existait pas. »

« N'importe quoi. C'est pas ça du tout ! »

Hermione lui fit son regard de celle qui sait.

C'était très agaçant.

« Pour tout te dire, quand j'essaye d'aller sur le sujet, Draco le dévie avec talent. Mais si tu veux écouter ma théorie... voilà ce que j'en pense : Il s'est transformé en une créature magique. »

« QUOI ! » S'écria Harry en se levant.

«Chuuuuuuuuuuuut »

Rougissant devant le regard sévère de Madame Pince, il se rassit avec un regard d'excuse.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Chuchota-t-il.

« Son changement physique pour commencer, bien qu'il arrive que des garçons aient des poussées croissance, mais à ce point ! Tu vois Harry, tout espoir n'est pas perdu. (Harry lui tira la langue.) Ensuite c'est surtout dans ses attitudes, sa façon de parler, l'aura qu'il dégage. Je me suis prise d'affection pour lui, et je t'avoue que je le trouve attirant et charismatique mais que parfois il me terrorise. Il a un je ne sais quoi en lui de dangereux. Je ne préfère rien te dire en plus pour l'instant car je n'ai aucune certitude, mais t'inquiètes Blaise et moi on est sur le coup. »

Blaise Zabini, l'autre objet de dispute entre Hermione et Ron. Mais là Harry, devait avouer qu'il y avait danger et que Ron au lieu d'agir en gosse ferait mieux de se bouger et de se déclarer.

Harry ne répondit plus rien. Un étrange pressentiment le taraudait.

Lui-même avait changé. C'était presque imperceptible, mais il le sentait, derrière ses yeux, dans ses pensées... quelque chose qui attendait son heure.

Et il avait d'autant plus cette impression quand le blond était à proximité.

Il trembla de crainte, confus.

Peut-être le mieux pour lui était d'éviter Draco.

ooo0OO0ooo

Remus Lupin soupira à côté de Sirius, venu lui rendre visite et qui réclamait à présent son filleul chéri. Depuis qu'il avait été innocenté et ainsi avait pu avoir la garde d'Harry, Sirius était redevenu l'homme qu'il était avant son emprisonnement à Azkaban.

Bien sûr, on ne restait pas 12 ans dans la terrible prison sans en garder des traces. Mais Sirius avait repris du poil de la bête.

Plus acide et téméraire qu'avant, il ne vivait plus que pour le bonheur de « Bambi » (Harry), Moony chéri et enquiquiner Servilo (« Oubli-moi, sale chien »).

Et le voir gambader joyeusement à ses côtés comme quand il avait 15 ans, rappelant leur bêtises de jeunesse était affligeant. (« Et c'est là où j'ai vomis après qu'on soit rentré de la boîte moldue ! Tu t'en souviens ? Dans l'armure c'était. Tu crois qu'elle a été nettoyée ? »)

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait, Heureusement que lui, était resté sobre. Il faut dire qu'il était impossible pour un loup-garou d'être bourré, l'alcool dans le sang étant éliminée rapidement. Prongs et Padfoot avaient tellement bu que lui et Peter, enfin surtout lui et sa force surhumaine, avaient dû les porter jusqu'à leur dortoir. Dortoir où James s'était mis en tête de chanter la sérénade à une Lily furieuse.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres qui disparu rapidement quand il **le **sentit.

Il stoppa sa marche, et regarda au fond du couloir la silhouette de Draco.

Professeur de défense contre le mal, il savait pertinemment ce qu'était le blond et sa méfiance avait ainsi triplé.

Sirius le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis son regard s'éclaira quand il vit le blond à son tour.

« Et petit cousin, comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Sirius en allant vers le jeune homme.

Remus était aussi surpris que le Serpentard. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami soit amical avec le blond, surtout vu ses antécédents.

« Bien, je suppose. » Répondit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux hommes avaient à peu près la même taille, Sirius légèrement plus petit, et Remus remarqua alors qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ce n'était pas évident au premier regard, mais les voir côte à côte, c'était flagrant. La différence majeure étant la couleur des cheveux et des yeux.

Surprenant encore les deux hommes Sirius agrippa le cou du blond et lui fit un savon, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Ah cousin ! Je suis fier de toi ! La façon dont tu as rembarré ton père, ah c'était du grand art. Je savais bien qu'avec la mère de Nympho (C'est Tonk ! grrr), et moi, il y en aurait un troisième rebelle dans la famille, car comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois. »

Draco se dégagea. Il regarda Sirius avec une lueur de surprise et d'inquiétude. « Vous étiez là ! Je n'avais pas rêvé ! Vous savez donc tout.»

Sirius éclata de son rire si particulier semblable à l'aboiement d'un chien. « Savoir tout je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai vu ce que tu as dans le ventre cousin. » Son regard devint subitement sérieux. Il prit la main du blond qu'il serra. « Bienvenu chez les Black, Draco Eluard Black. »

Une lueur bleue passa entre eux.

Un pacte magique venait d'être scellé.

Sirius Black venait d'offrir un nouveau nom à Draco.

Il lui rendait ainsi un avenir.

« Sirius tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire ! » Paniqua Remus, en jetant un regard presque accusateur au blond qui restait stoïque, ne sachant que répondre ou faire. « Décider cela sur un coup de tête ! À quoi pensais-tu ? Tu es cinglé ou quoi ? Il est un **loup-garou. » **

**À suivre...**

**Naaaaaaan, c'est pas une fin sadique n'est ce pas !lol**

**Hum hum...**

**En tout cas, ça y'est, le mot est dit. Désolé si cela vous déçoit un peu, moi j'adoooooooooore les loups-garou. J'ai dernièrement lu quelques histoires fenrir-Harry, anglaise et elles sont super. Elles m'ont bien inspiré pour mon histoire je dois avouer. Lol.**

**En tout cas j'espère que ce chap vous à plu. Gros bisous et n'oubliez pas de laisser une REVIEW !!!**

**Ps : Je sais que vous devez trouver le comportement de sirius et remus étrange, mais ce n'est pas sans raison pour chacun des deux côtés. Lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wolf rain**

**Rating:** R voir Nc-17

**Pairing**DMHP

**Correctrice: **Vif d'or

**Résumé: **Répudié, chassé de sa famille, Draco entame à 17 ans sa dernière année à Poudlard non plus comme le prince de Serpentard mais le pestiféré de sa maison. Il a changé, entre l'animal et l'homme, doté d'un appétit féroce surtout ce qui concerne son rival qui est une charmante friandise.

Tome pris en compte : Dans l'histoire de 1 à 4, donc Sirius sera présent. Mais il se peut que je prenne des détails des autres tomes.

**Nda :**

Re bonjour

Tout d'abord un énorme merci à tlm pour tout vos messages que j'ai eu grand plaisir à lire. Ainsi que de prendre note de vos prédictions et avis, certains ont même touché dans le mille. Lol.

**Pourquoi Harry a t'il besoin d'être dominé ?**

L'un d'entre vous m'a déclaré être quelque peu gêné par l'aspect dominant/soumis de ma fic. Je peux comprendre, et si ça peut te rassurer Harry ne veut pas être dominer et n'en a pas besoin. Nan, c'est pas vraiment exacte non plu lol.

Pour être plus clair prenont l'aspect d'un couple hétéro, nous les femmes, on est considérées généralement comme les dociles de la relation puisque nous sommes celle qu'on pénètre. Nous sentons nous pour autant soumise ? Moi, en tout cas pas du tout. Et je t'assure que je n'ai pourtant rien de dominant.(héhé enfin ça dépend niark)l

Harry ne veut pas être soumis, il veut qu'on s'occupe de lui et qu'on l'aime nuance. Il serait hétéro il aurait besoin d'une fille plus âgé, du moins mature avec du caractère ainsi qu'un complexe de l'infirmière mdr. Dans notre cas il gay, donc ce besoin diffère quelque peu. Il est vrai cependant qu'il se sent docile à Draco. Et à cause de ce qu'il est, notre blondinet est très dominant. De toute façon dans une histoire avec des garou il y a forcement un aspect dominant docile. Mais dès deux, ce n'est pas forcément celui qu'on croit qui à le plus de pouvoir sur l'autre.

**Est ce qu'on va voir une relation à trois avec NL, HP et DM ?**

Certainement pas. Neville va en effet devenir collant lol, mais pour Draco leur histoire est bel et bien terminée. Il n'a jamais eu des sentiments amoureux pour Neville, mais il est vrai qu'il s'est à sa manière attaché à lui. C'est la seule raison, en plus de sa culpabilité, pour laquelle il se montre patient à son égard.

**Peux tu nous indiquer des bon livres sur les loup-garou ?**

Voici les ingrédients d'une 'bonne fic' sur les lycans : du sexe, du sang et du chocolat (mwahahahahaha)

A acheter en magazin et à avoir dans sa biblio pour les fanas des garous et des vampires :

**Sang et chocolat de Annette Curtis Klause: **teenager book, avec tout les ingrédients cités ci dessus : Mi-femme, mi-louve, Vivian oscille entre deux monde. Elle doit obéir aux lois de la meute, devenir la campagne de leur chef, le beau et séduisant Gabriel mais tombe amoureuse du mignon et doux rêveur Ayden, un simple lycéen. Sans parler des meutres commis par l'un des leurs. Il faut que Gabriel trouve et supprime la menace qui expose et met en danger la meute avant que les hommes se mettent en chasse, et si le coupable c'était Vivian ?

**Mon avis :** mon premier livre de garou, il m'arrive de le relire juste pour le plaisir. Une véritable source d'inspiration. C'est en le relisant que j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette fic.

**Anita Blake, tueuse de vampire de Laurell K Hamilton : **Anita Blake, necromancienne, son boulot relever les zombies, son autre travail, tuer les montres qui enfreignent la loi et aider la police à résoudre des meurtres inexplicables. Une vie palpitante ! Du sang, beaucoup de sang et du café, voilà il manque plus que le sexe. Jean-Claude, le vampire incube maître des Vampires de St Louie et Richard,le loup-garou alpha répondent à l'appel. Choisir entre les deux ? pfff , misère, comme si sa vie n'était pas assez compliquée...

**Mon avis :** plus mature, avec toute sorte de garou. Un classique pour les amateurs du genre, et je crois que beaucoup d'entre vous connaisse déjà. D'ailleurs c'est par un des mes lecteurs que j'ai découvert ce bijou. Merci encore !

**Les dossier Dresden de Jim Butcher: **Etre magicien dans un monde pour qui la magie est un gus qui fait sortir un lapin de son chapeau, que les anges, les démons, les loup-garou, les elfes et les sirenes sont de la fiction, pas facile... pour vous Harry Dresden, trouve tout et n'importe quoi, traque le surnaturel, vous propose son aide ou ses conseils... tarifs à débattre (pas de filtre d'amour, de porte monnaie inépuisable ou autre grotesquerie). Mais les affaires ne marches pas très fort, alors quand Karrin Murphy inspecteur des services spéciaux fait appel à lui, il saute sur l'occasion pour reprendre du service. (tome deux « lune enragée »)

**Mon avis :** au départ, j'ai moins aimé que les livres d'Anita Blake sans doute parce que j' était pleine de préjugés (on n'a fait une serie televisé de ces livres, du coup je ne comprenais pas pourquoi lui et pas ceux de LKH), mais je me suis vite attaché à ce personnage caustique qui nous sort de curieuses expressions « par le slip de Houdini » ou encore, déclarant de jeunes ados garou « ... ils decidèrent que j'étais la meilleur chose qui leur soit arrivée après le Biactol... » Mon nouveau coup de coeur, un bon livre et nouvelle série à suivre. Absolument !

**Morsure de Kelley Armstrong** : Elena Michaels se coule hors de son lit, prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller son compagnon. Il ne supporte pas qu'elle disparaisse comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit. Quelle femme normale pourrait avoir tant besoin de retrouver la solitude des rues sombres et mal famées de la ville ?

L'énergie contenue déchire ses muscles – elle ne peut plus attendre. Elle adore courir aux frontières de la ville, mais n'en a plus le temps. Elle se glisse dans une ruelle, ôte ses vêtements et se prépare au Changement…

Elena fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour être normale. Elle hait sa force, sa sauvagerie, sa faim, son désir, ses instincts de chasseuse et de tueuse. Elle aimerait avoir un mari, des enfants… et même une belle-mère. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle voudrait croire.

Et voilà que la Meute a besoin d'elle. Cette Meute qu'elle chérit et déteste tout à la fois est la cible d'une bande de déviants sans pitié. Ils menacent de dévoiler leur existence, enfreignant les lois du clan.

La loyauté du sang ne se discute pas. Et au cours de son combat, Elena découvrira sa vraie nature…

**Mon avis : **ça vien de sortir, ainsi je ne l'ai pas encore lu ni acheter. On verra bien.

**Sur le net :** Là, soit vous comprenez bien l'anglais écrit, soit vous avez un super logiciel traducteur. J'ai la chance de faire partie du premier cas, sinon je vous conseille google outil linguistique pour dépanner. Ce n'est pas de la super trad, mais c'est pas mal du tout. Les fics que je préfère et qui parle de lycan sont toutes anglaises.

Sur le site fanfiction .net :

**Life's A Bitchde Sakuri: **Draco Malfoy, prince de serpentard, sang pur, devient l'impensable: mordu par un Remus Lupin, le voilà devenu un loup-garou. Comment essayer de reprendre une vie normal en étant contaminé par 'cette affreuse maladie'? Surtout quand Potter continue de fouiner dans ses affaires.

DMHP, SSRL

**Mon avis**: bof, sans plus. Pour l'instant, peut être quand l'histoire aura plus démarrée je deviendrais fan.

**Stars That Align the Full Moon de The Dark Cyan Star **:COMPLETE, Slash FGHP. Harry n'était qu'un enfant quand il fut mordu par un des loups de Fenrir.Quand Fenrir le découvre, il accueille Harry dans sa meute et ainsi le louveteau quitte les Dursley. Harry découvre alors la meute, sa nouvelle famille, Fenrir lui se rend compte que le petit brun est son futur compagnon. Que se passera t'il quand le ministère apprendra où se trouve leur héros ?

**Mon avis: **tout simplement sublime! J'en vois des sceptique... je l'étais aussi, un Fenrir-Harry et pourquoi pas un Maugre-Dobby tant qu'on y est !! Mais devant le succès de la fiction, et surtout la curiosité me poussant, j'ai mis de côté mes doutes et j'ai lu. Je n'ai en aucun cas regretté. Et le couple FGHP est devenu rapidement un de mes préférés. Alors ne vous laissez pas aveugler par vos préjugés et lisez cette fic. (Le fenrir de l'auteur n'a rien avoir av celui de JKR) Elle est géniale et terminée en plus . Une histoire magnifique.

**Underneath the Starless de The Dark Cyan Star, **UA . Le nouveau FGHP de ce génial auteur. Harry était un jeune homme comme les autres, jusqu'à une nuit de pleine lune où il se fit mordre par un espece de gros chien. Alors une série d'évenements inexpliqués lui arrive, qu' est-il en train de devenir ? Pourquoi change t'il ? Et surtout qui est cet homme qui le suit ?

**Mon avis : **toujours aussi génial. J'adore, cette fic ne contient que trois chap et je suis déjà totalement accroc. grrrrrrrr

**Lunar Mate: Enter the LunarChild de XxKitsunedxX** : UA Tout les siècles un enfant de la lune est choisit, que se passera t'il quand l'élue est Harry James Potter? FGHP Mpreg

Mon avis: cette fic est aussi sur Toute neuve, toute belle. J'ai hâte de lire la suite.

**Howls Apartde Ode to Snape **Complete. Mordu par Greyback Harry est enlevé des Dursley. Le ministère commence les recherche, mais que se passera t'il quand Harry refusera de quitter son alpha? HPFG slash. Mpreg

**Mon avis: **aussi présente sur sans censure lol. Une très bonne fic, très agréable à lire.

**Sweet Puppy de Briarrows69:** Harry, à la recherche d'un Horcruxe se fait surprendre par Greyback. Mais loin d'en faire son casse croûte, le lycan le marqua comme son compagnon. Harry ne devient pas un loup-garou, mais ressent le besoin de satisfaire ce monstre. Merlin, comme va t'il s'en sortir cette fois-ci? FGHP, Non-Con (juste une fois, au début)

**Mon avis:** sans doute le fenrir le plus proche de la vision JKR, plus sombre et moins idéalisé. Ici Harry vit une vraie torture mental par rapport à son attirance pour Fenrir, ses responsabilité de survivant et surtout l'incompréhension de ses proches. Surtout Remus qui ne supporte pas l'idée de laisser son protégé à son pire ennemi. Du bon, mais du très NC-17

**To Love AWerewolf de BatmanYaoi:** Remus ne peut pas être avec son compagnon de vie... enfin c'est ce qu'il pense et c'est loin d'être de l'opinion d'Harry. RLHP

**Mon avis: **j'aime bien itou. Un bonne fic.

**Moonlight Bites de Rose Creighton: **Harry est mordu et devient accidentellement le compagnon de Remus.

**Mon avis: **Je viens juste de la commencer, pour l'instant rien à redire lol.

**The Wolf's Lifemate de Lunadeath: **Harry ne savait pas que de vouloir rester proche de Lupin et de l'aider à l'approche de la pleine lune était une très mauvaise idée. RLHP

**Mon avis: **moi, j'adore. Ma préféré des slash RLHP. Je vous la conseille vivement, mais attention c'est heu... bestial. grraaaou

A présent, avant de vous jeter sur ces super fics je vous invîte à lire la suite de la mienne

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre 6 : À l'approche de la lune**

Sur la glace dure, ses pieds avaient pris une teinte bleu et pourpre inquiétante.

Mais il devait demeurer là, malgré le froid agressif et attendre que la lune se lève.

Les autres, déjà dans leur forme de lupin, l'entouraient sans lui accorder beaucoup d'attention.

Ainsi il pouvait les regarder s'amuser entre eux, être coucher sur le flanc les uns contres les autres, tournant en rond. Les plus jeunes, les louveteaux jouaient entre eux sous l'œil attentifs des dociles. Tous, jetaient de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers Henrish qui lui, observait attentivement Draco.

Le blond était persuadé de voir de la moquerie dans les yeux de l'alpha.

Tel un esprit démon, il dépassait de loin les autres par sa taille. Aucun loup ordinaire ne pouvait atteindre une telle ampleur.

Assis droit comme un i, il guettait Draco derrière un masque neutre.

Survivra-t-il ? se demandait l'alpha.

Il pensait sincèrement que celui-là allait vivre. Et en songeant aux pénibles semaines que le jeune alpha avait dû subir, il éprouvait une certaine admiration pour lui et tirait une grande fierté de l'évolution du jeune homme.

Celui-là sera un grand alpha qui apprendra à sa meute nos lois et coutumes.

Ou peut-être préféra-t-il la solitude ?

Cela arrivait de plus en plus. Les temps étaient durs pour leur espèce, si bien qu'il était plus facile de survivre seul, tandis qu'à une époque, à moins d'être un puissant alpha, c'était pratiquement inconcevable.

En tout cas, se disait Henrish avec hargne, son apprenti ne deviendrait pas un loup escroc.

Des loups qui reniaient leurs règles, devenant soit des animaux malades, féroces, sans contrôle, guidés par leur propres désir, pulsions, leur soif de sang et de chair ; soit des parias rejetant leur loup avec une telle intensité qu'ils en mourraient à petit feu.

Henrish secoua la tête en ressentant son mépris pour ceux-là.

Non, ce garçon était une bonne prise. Un caractère entêté, fort, intelligent, un bon fond mais non incapable de cruauté... un parfait alpha.

Henrish était satisfait.

La lune apparut, transperçant les nuages. Les rayons argentés semblèrent s'animer sur la peau du blond.

Il eut un hoquet de douleur tandis que ses muscles se mettaient à convulser le faisant s'écrouler. Il hurla quand sa colonne vertébrale dans un craquement sinistre, le força à se plier en deux. Ses muscles gonflèrent et s'étirèrent. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine si bien que Draco ne serait pas étonné qu'il explose.

Les loups se levèrent et l'entourèrent alors en gémissant. Fourrures contre fourrures, dans la pénombre de la nuit ils devenaient une seule créature monstrueuse et mystique. Le concert de leurs hurlements sauvages semblait encourager Draco à se laisser aller et à supporter la souffrance.

Les yeux du jeune homme roulèrent dans leur orbite, allongé au sol secoué de spasmes, il avait l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur.

'Je sors, je sors' hurlait à plein poumon une voix sauvage à l'intérieur de lui.

La douleur était telle qu'il finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience sous le chant hypnotisant des loups.

'LIBRE LIBRE'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco Eluard Black ?!

Pourquoi avoir fait du jeune loup-garou le nouvel héritier Black ?

Cela aurait dû être Harry. Comment le filleul de Sirius allait prendre cette nouvelle ? Ne venait-il pas de trahir l'amour et la confiance qui régnait entre eux ?

Remus refusait qu'il en soit ainsi. Sirius était maître dans l'art de faire des idioties mais là, il venait de dépasser de trop loin les bornes. Et il allait le lui faire comprendre.

Le grand brun le regardait avec surprise. Il se tourna vers le Serpentard qui observait son ami avec dédain puis revint à Remus.

« Moony, heu... te rappelles tu que toi aussi tu es un lycanthrope ? » (nda : lol)

« Ne me compare pas à lui. Je n'ai rien en commun avec ce... ce »

« Je vous conseille professeur de faire attention à ce que vous allez dire. » Déclara calmement Draco d'une voix rauque.

Remus sursauta et se pris en pleine figure l'aura du blond qui l'écrasait de son pouvoir. Elle semblait crier 'je suis l'alpha, l'ulfric, tu ne tiendras pas une minute face à moi.'

Mais le châtain refusa de montrer une quelconque faiblesse. Lui-même sentait son loup grogner devant l'intrus sur son territoire.

Sirius craignant que ça dégénère en duel de crocs, tenta d'apaiser les tensions.

«Remus, je ne sais pas ce qui te prends et je suppose que tu as tes raisons. Mais contrairement à ce que tu crois, mon action était mûrement réfléchit. » Lui expliqua-t-il. « Désolé, mais pour cette fois tu n'as pas droit au chapitre. Et de toute façon, seul un descendant des Blacks pouvait devenir mon héritier... »

« POURQUOI PAS TONKS ALORS ? »

Sirius regarda son ami abasourdi. Ce n'était pas le genre de Remus de perdre son sang froid. Il haussa un sourcil et posa sa main sur l'épaule du serpentard. Il sentit alors les muscles tendues et le léger tremblement qui secouait le jeune homme.

Comprenant qu'il se contenait à grand peine de ne pas sauter à la gorge de son ami, et sachant pertinemment avec ce qu'il avait vu que Remus ne ferait pas le poids, il décida de prendre en main la situation.

« Draco, nous devons parler mais je crois que cela devra attendre pour le moment. Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre. »

« Je suppose que oui, nous devrions parler seul. » Il se tourna vers Remus et lui fit un sourire moqueur. « Vous êtes le plus malade d'entre nous deux, monsieur Lupin. »

Si l'attaque atteint le professeur, il ne le montra pas. Draco se contenta de partir d'un pas tranquille, presque défiant.

Sirius était énervé à son tour. Il ne comprenait par la réaction exagérée de son ami. « Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

« Ce qu'il m'a pris ? C'est toi qui fait de ce Malfoy un Black et sur un coup de tête en plus ! »

« Primo ce n'était pas sur un coup de tête, je te l'ai déjà dit. Secundo, il n'était plus un Malfoy. Bon sang Remus, normalement le roi du pardon et de la compassion c'est toi. Pourquoi fais-tu une exception sur ce jeune homme. Parce qu'il est comme toi ? C'est injuste et indigne de toi. »

« Il n'est pas comme moi, Sirius. Il est un alpha comme... comme... Greyback. Il n'a rien avoir avec un lycan 'normal'. Chez lui, il n'y a presque plus une once d'humanité, son loup et sa personne sont tellement imbriqué ensemble qu'il ne forme plus qu'un seul être. Il peut se transformer à volonté... seul l'alpha peut faire cela. Il est plus fort, plus agressif, plus dangereux. Tu n'as aucune idée de QUI il est. Il parle et pense comme un prédateur et pour lui, Poudlard est un enclos remplis de moutons. Le loup n'est pas un animal qu'on peut apprivoiser facilement, et un loup-garou alpha, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y songer. Je connais bien cet état d'esprit car moi je l'ai seulement à l'approche de la pleine lune alors que lui c'est permanent. Sirius, il est totalement imprévisible. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil. « Voilà des paroles bien sectaires. S'il ne se contrôlait pas comme tu le déclares, tu serais à ce jour plus qu'un cadavre égorgé. Je l'ai trouvé bien maître de lui même comparer à toi. »

Remus sentit son sang chauffer, pourquoi fallait-il que le brun soit si têtu ? « Il est après Harry ! » Déclara-t-il en dernier recours.

Sirius le regarda, incrédule.

« Il veut manger Bambie ? »

Remus inspira un bon coup. « NON ! Pas dans ce sens là. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Assis sous un arbre non loin du lac, Harry et Neville tenaient compagnie à Ron qui finissait de recopier son devoir de potion.

Comme quoi, sans l'influence bénéfique d'Hermione, leur ami roux s'égarait du 'bon chemin'.

Ron avait pensé que malgré leur grosse dispute, la jolie jeune fille ne serait pas aller jusqu'à lui refuser son aide pour son travail, ni de lui souffler quelques bonnes réponses.

À présent, il n'aurait même pas le temps de lui faire corriger.

Bon sang, ce qu'Hermione pouvait être bornée !

Ne voyait-elle pas que Ron ne désirait que son bien ? Et ce n'est certainement pas en compagnie des Serpentard qu'elle allait s'épanouir.

Harry et Hermione était comme un frère et une sœur pour lui... Enfin pas exactement une sœur pour la séduisante préfète en chef, s'il songeait aux nombreux rêves mouillés qu'il faisait sur elle. Heureusement que ce n'était pas sa sœur.

Elle, si brillante, ne pouvait-elle pas voir que la fouine et cet espèce de Zabini préparaient il ne sait quel plan machiavélique dans le but de lui pourrir la vie, à lui, Ronald Weasley.

Il était fort probable que la fouine soit un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres et Zabini devait être son bras droit ! Ils avaient besoin du cerveau d'Hermione pour conquérir le monde et ...

Peut être avec une armée de gnomes de jardins mutants ! C'est hargneux ces bêtes-là !

« Ron, je ne veux surtout pas savoir à quoi tu penses mais je crois que tu aurais tout intérêt à te dépêcher de finir ta copie. Il nous reste cinq minutes avant le cours de métamorphose. »

Il se tourna vers Harry qui s'était relevé, et le regardait avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Allez-y sans moi les gars. J'ai presque terminé. J'arriverai en retard au cours de McGo et au pire, on aura quelques points en moins . »

« Quelque points qu'Hermione va te faire regretter. Ok, je te garde ta place à tout de suite. »

Harry et Neville partirent ensemble laissant seul Ron qui recopia le plus rapidement possible le dernier paragraphe de son parchemin.

Son devoir était plein de taches d'encres, de ratures et de traces de doigts mais de toute façon il pouvait bien donner à la vieille chauve-souris un parchemin propre et un devoir parfait il aurait un P (Pitoyable) quoiqu'il arrive.

Il se leva bougonnant contre l'injustice de la vie et se dit, que s'il avait été blond, Serpentard et un sale con, Rogue ne lui mettrait plus que des Optimals.

Alors qu'il courait dans les couloirs du château perdu dans ses pensées, il fonça droit contre un mur et fut propulsé à terre. Son sac s'ouvrit et toutes ses affaires furent éparpillées aux sols.

« Merde ! »

« Cela t'apprendra à ne pas regarder où tu vas, Weasmoche. » Railla une voix bien trop connue.

Ron fut horrifié en levant les yeux vers Draco Malfoy, le mur en question. Celui-ci toisait le Gryffondor de toute sa taille. Le sourire arrogant exacerba sa mortification d'être rentré dans le Serpentard et d'être celui qui est tombé par terre.

Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

« On dirait que notre ami la belette nous fait un arrêt cérébral. Regarde, je crois qu'il essaye de communiquer. »

Ron s'aperçut alors de la présence de Blaise Zabini qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de sa situation.

Rassemblant ses affaires dans son sac, Ron se dépêcha de se relever pour ne plus être en position de faiblesse. Il foudroya les deux Serpentard du regard.

Il essaya de communiquer toute sa haine et son dégout pour les deux jeunes hommes par les yeux.

« Diantre, c'est une belette enragée qui nous est rentré dedans. C'est qu'elle mordrait la vilaine bébête rousse. Pssst, file vilaine. »

« VOUS VOUS CROYEZ DRÔLE LES SERPENTS ? »

« À vrai dire sans me vanter, je pense posséder un certain sens de l'humour. Beaucoup de mes conquêtes adoraient que je les fasse rire. »

« Blaise, arrête de l'énerver. Ses cris stridents sont insupportables pour mes fragiles tympans. »

« Bande de... Si vous croyez que je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez vous vous tromper lourdement. Un conseil, laissez Hermione et Harry tranquille sinon... »

Le Serpentard blond attrapa soudain le roux par le col, et le souleva à quelque centimètres du sol, celui-ci le regarda les yeux écarquillés, paralysé par les iris étincelantes de son rival. Une sauvagerie latente y flottait menaçant de les submerger.

« Sinon quoi, Weasley ? De quel droit m'empêcherais-tu d'approcher Harry ? Il n'est pas à toi. »

Chaque mot lui avait été craché et Ron, près de la mâchoire du blond craignit qu'il le morde.

Réduit au silence, il n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux le visage colérique du Serpentard qui lui montrait ses...

Des crocs ! Il a des crocs !

Blaise finit pas intervenir. Il attrapa Draco par l'épaule et tenta de l'apaiser.

« Lâche le Draco ! Je crois qu'il a compris. »

Grognant, Draco ferma les yeux et au prix d'un grand effort, le laissa partir de mauvaise grâce. « Il a intérêt à avoir compris. Je n'aime pas qu'on s'approprie ce qui m'appartient. »

Ron allait protester mais Blaise lui fit signe de se taire et de filer tant qu'il le pouvait.

Le Gryffondor décida de suivre ses conseils, de toute façon il était déjà très en retard.

Il arriva essoufflé et encore tremblant de son altercation avec les deux Serpentard à la salle de classe et ne fit guère attention au sermon du professeur de métamorphose et ne tiqua même pas au nombre de points enlevés.

Harry le regarda curieusement, et tenta d'attirer son attention mais il l'ignora.

Peu habitué à un Ron silencieux, le brun fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules avant de se reconcentrer sur le cours.

Il connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir qu'il n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, du genre à se taire. Il en disait même souvent trop.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron avait été distant tout le reste de la journée. Harry avait pourtant tout fait pour tenter de le dérider ou du moins le faire parler.

Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux.

Si Hermione et lui même pouvaient se montrer secrets, Ron s'était toujours montrer bavard, franc et généreux.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il leur disait vraiment tout, mais ce n'était pas loin.

Aussi, l'air renfrogné, pensif voir nerveux du roux, sans que celui-ci n'explique ce qui lui était arrivé, avait le don de mettre les nerfs d'Harry en pelotte.

En cours de potion, à force d'essayer de parler avec son ami, il avait bien entendu, 'agacer', son professeur.

« Monsieur Potter, puisque vous pensez que ce que vous avez à dire est plus important que mon cours, permettez-moi de vous détromper. Quand on a le niveau d'un troll attardé la moindre des choses est d'écouter le cours afin d'essayer d'en capter la subtilité. De toute évidence ceci est au-delà de vos capacités. Et bien, je vous colle une retenue et enlève 20 points à Gryffondor. Maintenant taisez-vous, ou je vous envois chez le directeur. Compris ? »

Fichu chauve-souris graisseuse !

Dire que sa retenue tombait un samedi soir où il allait devoir chercher des herbes dans la forêt interdite. Harry aurait très bien pu avoir un rendez-vous !

Si, si, d'après madame Weasley il était très séduisant, sa taille n'était pas du tout gênante et en plus il était gentil et intelligent.

Harry se renfrogna en songeant que ses seules admiratrices étaient Madame Weasley et sa fille Ginny.

Grommelant, Harry se décida de presser le pas dans les couloirs de l'école en direction de la grande salle. Il avait une faim de loup !

Il parlerait du cas Ron à Hermione plus tard.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco se serait tapé la tête contre un mur.

Avoir perdu son sang froid comme cela, en plein jour, face à ce ridicule, cet idiot, ce cancrelat !

Ce mois passé avec la meute ne lui avait-il donc rien appris ?

Il sortit de l'école, et se rendit au bord du lac où il s'assit près d'un arbre.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, enlever ses vêtements, se métamorphoser en loup et courir à perdre haleine.

Il voulait aussi frapper, mordre, griffer l'autre crétin qui avait osé parler de son compagnon comme s'il lui appartenait.

Douce lune, s'il ne se contrôlait pas plus que ça il allait finir par se trahir.

Déjà qu'Hermione et Blaise avaient des doutes.

Puis il pensa aussi à Sirius, le seigneur Black qui avait fait de lui son héritier. Au moins, il était à nouveau riche.

Cela faisait beaucoup de chose à traiter, et Draco ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

Un sourire, un rictus se forma sur son visage.

En même temps, tout ceci était exaltant. Des défis que le destin lui envoyait pour vérifier s'il était digne de sa liberté chérie.

Alors soit, il serait le nouveau seigneur Black, il avait reçu une éducation pour être chef de clan alors, cela, il pouvait le traiter.

Si Hermione et Blaise découvrait la vérité, il s'en occuperait en temps voulu.

Son père, les ex mangemorts, leurs enfants, pouvaient bien venir à lui, ils seraient surpris de voir de quoi il était capable.

Quand à Harry, et bien, il le séduirait et l'aurait avant les vacances de Noël dans sa tanière, amoureux et dévoué.

Il leva son visage vers le ciel étoilé.

Ses yeux étincelèrent et son cœur battit la chamade alors qu'un sang sauvage se répandait dans ses veines, demain soir, samedi, se serait la pleine lune.

Il avait hâte d'y être.

À suivre

**Et voilà héhé**

**titre du prochain chapitre : Full moon**

Promenons-nous dans les bois

tant que le loup y est pas!

Si le loup y était

Il nous mangerait

Mais comme il y est pas

Il nous mangeras à pas!

Loup y es-tu?

Que fais-tu?

Draco: J'enlève ma chemise!

Promenons-nous dans les bois

tant que le loup y est pas!

Si le loup y était

Il nous mangerait

Mais comme il y est pas

Il nous mangeras à pas!

Loup y es-tu?

Que fais-tu?

Draco: J'enlève mes chaussures!

Promenons-nous dans les bois

tant que le loup y est pas!

Si le loup y était

Il nous mangerait

Mais comme il y est pas

Il nous mangeras à pas!

Loup y es-tu?

Que fais-tu?

Draco: J'enlève mon pantalon!

Promenons-nous dans les bois

tant que le loup y est pas!

Si le loup y était

Il nous mangerait

Mais comme il y est pas

Il nous mangeras à pas!

Loup y es-tu?

Que fais-tu?

Draco: J'enlève mon caleçon!

Promenons-nous dans les bois

tant que le loup y est pas!

Si le loup y était

Il nous mangerait

Mais comme il y est pas

Il nous mangeras à pas!

Loup y es-tu?

Que fais-tu?

Draco: Je suis déjà là! grrrr

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa

lol

Maintenant après m'avoir laissé une superbe review je vous invite

à jeter un coup d'oeil sur mon blog. L'adresse sur mon profil

bisous à tous Sucubei


	7. Chapter 7

**Wolf rain**

**Rating:** R voir Nc-17

**Pairing: **DMHP

**Résumé:** Répudié, chassé de sa famille, Draco entame à 17 ans sa dernière année à Poudlard non plus comme le prince de Serpentard mais le pestiféré de sa maison. Il a changé, entre l'animal et l'homme, doté d'un appétit féroce surtout en ce qui concerne son rival qui est une charmante friandise.

**Correctrice: **Vif d'or

**Tome pris en compte : **Dans l'histoire de 1 à 4, donc Sirius sera présent. Mais il se peut que je prenne des détails des autres tomes.

**Nda :**

_Coucou every body. Dsl du temps d'attente, mais la rentrée et le travail ne me laisse guère bcp de temps._

_Merci pour toutes vous rev._

_**C'est qui fernrir?**_

L'auteur fait de gros yeux. _Voyons, c'est le loup garou qui a mordu remus quand il était petit lol. Un vilain pas beau dans les livres de JKR._

_Mais nous on s'en fiche de cette version de Fenrir. Amateur de yaoi, soyez heureux, __**Sevy Snape, **__nous a fait la traduction de mes deux fics préférés mettant en scène fenrir et Harry. Sincèrement, ces histoires sont sublimes. Alors, si moi, l'eternel fan des DMHP, j'adore! faites moi confiance!_

**Alignement des Etoiles sur la Pleine Lune **: Harry était simplement un garçon mordu contre la volonté de Fenrir jusqu'à ce que l'alpha découvre que cette petite chose était son compagnon. Que se passetil lorsque le Ministère apprend que Fenrir détient Harry ?

**Sous Un Ciel Sans Etoiles:** NON MAGIQUE. C'était juste une histoire d'horreur pour effrayer les enfants. Greyback n'existe pas. Il ne mange pas d'animaux la nuit ni n'héberge une bande de criminels chez lui... n'est ce pas ?

_roo bande de veinards! _

**Chapitre 7 : full moon**_(merci à ma correctrice de ce rappel lol)_

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hagrid qui ramassait des champignons. Le gardien des clés de Poudlard chargé de le surveiller, en profitait pour faire sa cueillette.

Le jeune Gryffondor soupira, accroupit, les mains écorchées à cause des ronces, il regrettait amèrement de n'avoir pas une peau aussi épaisse que celle du demi-géant.

Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'il bataillait pour couper à l'aide d'un petit couteau en argent, des fleurs minuscules aux pétales délicats pourpres sans, surtout pas, les abîmer.

Rogue avait été clair là-dessus. Les fleurs Lapis-luzzi perdent leurs remarquables caractéristiques et ne valent plus rien si un seul de leurs huit pétales manque ou est abîmé. ('Alors espèce de « verracrasse décérébré » si je vois UNE fleur inutilisable vous pourrez y retourner et recommencer à zéro !')

Ainsi, la sueur perlant sur son front, un mal de dos pénible, il poussait les ronces qui écorchaient ses fines mains aux passages, pour couper délicatement la tige à la base de la fleur. Car évidemment elles ne poussaient qu'à côté de ses horribles ronces. Il la recueillait ensuite aux creux de sa main et avec douceur la mettait dans le sac magique que lui avait prêté son professeur de potion. Sac dans lequel les plantes ne risquaient ni de s'abîmer, ni de faner.

Il regarda le fruit de son labeur, et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de ces fleurs dont son sac était rempli.

Il avait enfin terminé, et n'en était pas peu fier.

« Hagrid ! J'ai fini. »

Le demi-géant se tourna vers Harry et sourit. « Bien, bien... parfait. Nous pouvons rentrer alors. Je vais faire une soupe aux champignons, tu en voudras un bol ? »

Le brun après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sceptique au panier rempli, décida qu'il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. Son estomac n'était pas aussi solide que celui du demi-géant qui pouvait à peu près manger n'importe quoi. Et il n'avait aucune envie de passer son dimanche à l'infirmerie.

« C'est gentil Hagrid mais... » Il bailla ostensiblement. « ... Je crois bien que je vais rentrer directement dans le dortoir. »

Le demi-géant hocha la tête. Il appela Croc-dur qui se reposait non loin d'eux, et sa lanterne dans une main, ils repartirent.

« C'est vrai que tu as l'air épuisé mon pauvre Harry. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie pour faire soigner tes mains. Il ne faudrait pas que ça s'infecte. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps. Rogue veut que je lui ramène ces fleurs dès que j'ai fini. »

Hagrid grogna, et Harry cru entendre dans un ronchonnement « chauve-souris sadique ».

Quand ils sortirent enfin de la forêt interdite, la nuit était tombée et seule la lune pleine éclairait le parc.

« Harry. Donne-moi le sac, je vais l'apporter à Severus. Je devais aller lui demander un truc de toute façon. »

« Je ... »

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas de ce qu'il pourra dire. Il est en réunion avec Albus et devant lui, il n'osera pas râler. » Déclara le demi-géant en faisant un clin d'œil.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Harry lui tendit le sac.

Ils repartirent alors chacun de leur côté. Simplement, quand Hagrid ne fut plus en vue, Harry ne se dirigea plus vers le château.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait faire quelque chose mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée. Là, c'était le moment idéal.

Un sourire mutin éclairant son visage, Harry après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y ait bien personne, retourna vers la forêt.

À la lisière, excité mais inquiet, il se retourna une dernière fois.

Puis dans un 'pop' se changea en un magnifique loup noir et disparut dans les bois.

Il allait enfin pouvoir visiter les environs dans sa forme animagus.

oOoOoOoOo

Le loup au pelage d'une couleur rare blanc crème presque doré se reposait sur une branche, dans le haut d'un arbre. La créature était extrêmement grande et musculeuses, et ses yeux, un d'or l'autre d'acier, étincelait dans la nuit.

Elle se reposait d'une course folle à travers les bois. Défoulé, et apaisé, l'animal profitait de la tranquillité de la nuit pour faire une pause.

Le loup releva soudain la tête quand une odeur délicieuse et alléchante vint lui chatouiller le palais. Il se lécha les babines et ses oreilles s'agitèrent. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul être sentant aussi bon : son compagnon !

Il se releva et en équilibre sur sa branche jeta sa gueule en arrière et poussa un hurlement fantomatique glaçant, qui fit s'envoler un groupe d'oiseau et frissonner les créatures de la forêt.

Un appel pour son compagnon. Il le prévenait qu'il allait le chercher et son choisit viendrait vers lui comme il se doit.

Il sauta et atterrit souplement sur ses pattes et courut à foulées furieuses à la rencontre de son élu, l'excitation et le bonheur, à l'idée de le retrouver, faisant palpiter sa large poitrine.

oooooo

Quel plaisir de courir dans la sylve. Sentir les feuilles craquer sous ses coussinets.

Sirius n'avait pas exagéré quand il lui avait raconté le plaisir de leurs sorties nocturnes avec son père, passées à explorer la forêt interdite.

Ce sentiment de liberté était euphorisant.

Et comme un chiot Harry courrait à perdre haleine, rapide comme le vent, s'enfonçant témérairement dans les bois.

Être loup le faisait entrer dans un tout autre univers. Il était beaucoup plus conscient des êtres vivants qui l'entouraient ainsi que de l'environnement dans lequel il évoluait. (l'auteur se marre en pensant qu'il est 'aware')

Être loup dans le salon avec Patmol et Lunard, ce n'était pas être loup dans son élément naturel.

Il gardait une certaine conscience humaine tout en embrassant sa nature animale.

C'était grisant.

Il finit par ralentir, se rendant compte qu'il était, dans sa joie de louveteau, peut être trop éloigné de sa 'tanière.'

Il trottina encore un peu et en arrivant à la lisière d'un ruisseau, en lapa l'eau.

Harry se figea quand un hurlement bestial retentit. Il frissonna.

Sans doute un loup-garou ! Ne lui avait-on pas dit qu'il y en avait dans la forêt interdite ?

Il avait eu l'impression de sentir vibrer le cri dans tout son être. Et Harry eut l'étrange pulsion de se précipiter vers l'origine de... de cet appel ?

Troublé, il se rassura en pensant que cela devait être un truc de loup.

Harry décida de prendre le chemin de retour, car si normalement un loup-garou n'était pas dangereux pour les autres animaux, lui était un loup et de ce fait un rival. Remus lui avait expliqué cela, et la raison pour laquelle Lunard n'eut aucun mal à l'adopter était qu'il le considérait comme son petit.

Aussi, le petit brun ne préférant pas entrer en conflit avec un loup deux fois plus grand, couru vers le château.

Il aurait peut-être dû faire plus attention. Dans son inexpérience il ne remarqua pas qu'il était contre le vent et qu'ainsi il ne sentit pas la silhouette sombre qui de branches en branches se rapprochait rapidement.

Aussi la surprise fut totale quand il fut projeté au sol, que le monde bascula autour de lui et qu'il se retrouva sur le dos, un poids lourd l'immobilisant.

Harry gémit et tenta en gigotant de sortir de la prise, mais il stoppa net quand un grognement retentit.

Il détestait cette position où il se sentait vulnérable. L'autre malotru après quelques minutes finit par lui léchouiller le museau avant de le laisser se relever.

Harry eut le souffle coupé quand il put voir alors à quoi ressemblait son agresseur. Vu sa taille, il s'étonnait même qu'en lui tombant dessus l'autre ne l'ait pas écrabouillé comme un vulgaire insecte.

Le loup garou était magnifique, il fallait l'avouer et impressionnant.

N'empêche que le brun n'était pas non plus n'importe qui et qu'il avait moyennement apprécié se faire étaler façon match de catch.

oooooo

Le loup blanc, surnommé Wolf (nda : je ne vais pas mettre à chaque fois loup blanc crème presque doré tout de même), regardait avec amusement son compagnon lui lancer un regard irrité.

Plutôt petit et menu, une magnifique fourrure ébène pelucheuse comme celle d'un louveteau et deux émeraudes pour yeux, son compagnon était tout simplement adorable. Surtout avec sa feuille accrochée près de son oreille.

Une fois sur ses quatre longues pattes, le loup noir se secoua faisant tomber le reste des feuilles.

Méfiant il observa Wolf, recula de quelque pas avant de lentement se retourner pour se sauver. Cependant le brun ne put s'élancer bien loin, car Wolf le retint en lui mordant sa queue.

Surpris il jappa avant de le foudroyer du regard.

Wolf de plus en plus amusé lâcha la queue de son compagnon. Mais avant que celui-ci ait pu filer, d'un bond il fut devant lui.

Cette fois-ci, le petit brun semblait surpris. Et quand Wolf se mit à courir autour de lui, le chahutant gentiment, cela suffit pour que les deux loups se mettent à se pourchasser entre eux, jouant ensemble.

Ils coururent rompant le silence sacré de la forêt, les feuilles et les branches craquant et s'envolant sous leurs pattes.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux dans l'univers, et le lien invisible qui les unissait s'affermit.

Le jeu dura jusqu'à ce que le loup noir, épuisé se laisse tomber sur le flanc pour se reposer un moment.

Wolf, plus que ravie d'avoir son compagnon près de lui, sentit le besoin incontrôlable et puissant de le marquer de son odeur, aussi il s'avança vers lui d'un pas prédateur.

oooooo

Harry devait admettre qu'il s'était rarement autant amusé. Fatigué, il regardait du coin de l'œil son nouvel ami s'approcher.

Il y avait quelque chose de changer dans sa démarche, mais il n'en accorda guère d'importance. Si le loup blanc avait voulut le blesser, il l'aurait fait depuis pas mal de temps.

Quand une forte odeur lui irrita l'odorat, et qu'il sentit un liquide chaud plaquer son poil contre sa peau, là, il ne rigola plus du tout.

Il bondit, et se secoua de toutes ses forces. Harry était dégoûté, ce ce... ce crétin avait osé lui faire pipi dessus !

Il jeta un regard effaré à l'autre loup qui le guettait d'un air neutre.

En fait, non, ses yeux verrons étaient parfaitement lisible, il était satisfait par ce qu'il avait fait et Harry n'avait pas intérêt à se rebeller.

Mais la conscience humaine d'Harry se révoltait de tout son être contre cet acte.

Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, rentrer pour prendre une douche.

Alors il s'élança, et couru le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait.

Simplement, il n'était pas de taille à concourir face à un loup-garou.

Il fut aisément rattrapé et plaqué au sol.

Il se débattit avec rage, mais de sa force inhumaine, l'alpha le maintenait sans toutefois chercher à le blesser. Il attendait simplement qu'il se calme.

Harry, déjà fatigué, ne mit pas longtemps avant de cesser de se débattre et de pousser des gémissements plaintifs.

Le loup blanc finit par le laisser partir.

Tremblant le brun alla s'allonger entre les racines d'un arbre. Il gratta avec ses pattes le sol pour se faire un matelas de mousse et de feuilles.

Quand il fut installé, le loup blanc le rejoignit et s'allongea contre lui. Son large corps couvrait le petit brun protectivement.

Se sentant bien, étrangement en sécurité, épuisé aussi bien physiquement que psychiquement, Harry s'endormit contre le poitrail d'un Draco qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

À suivre...

Prochain chapitre:

Harry: " heu...Draco?"

Draco: "hum"

Harry: "Ou sont passé tes vêtements?"

_Alors, lol, franchement qui avez deviné qu'Harry était tout simplement un animagus? _

_allez, dîtes moi? Pas trop déçu?_

_Pour ceux que la scène du pissou a un peu choqué, comprenez que c'est un truc de loup (même de chien, j'ai vu le mien pisser sur une chienne qu'il draguait! ses maîtres étaient partagés entre l'agacement et l'amusement mdr). Le dominant met son odeur sur sa meute et surtout sur sa femelle! waaaaaaaa!_

_pauvre ryry! qu'est ce que je suis cruelle lol._

_Allez, envoyez moi vos réactions._

_bisous tlm._


	8. Chapter 8

**Wolf rain**

Rating: R voir Nc-17

Pairing: DMHP

correctrice: vif d'or (merciiii)

Résumé: Répudié, chassé de sa famille, Draco entame à 17 ans sa dernière année à Poudlard non plus comme le prince de Serpentard mais le pestiféré de sa maison. Il a changé, entre l'animal et l'homme, doté d'un appétit féroce surtout en ce qui concerne son rival qui est une charmante friandise.

Tome pris en compte : Dans l'histoire de 1 à 4, donc Sirius sera présent. Mais il se peut que je prenne des détails des autres tomes.

Nda :

_Pour commencer un grand merci à vous tous pr vos rev!_

_Vos commentaires étaient très drôle et je suis soulagée que le coup du 'pipi' vous ait fait plus rire qu'autre chose. En tout cas, dans la majorité._

_Maintenant je vais me faire un plaisir de répondre à vos questions:_

_**Heu... les loups, ça ne montent pas aux arbres !!! O.o**_

_(hausse un sourcil) Non, tu crois? lol. Draco est un loup-garou, donc j'ai décidé qu'il pouvait grimper aux arbres. Mais seulement si les branches sont assez grandes pour le porter. _

_**Pourquoi à la fin, une fois que Draco la lâcher, Harry n'en profite t-il pas pour se sauver?**_

_Pcq il est d'une part épuisé et qu'en plus il a compris que de toute façon le loup-garou le rattraperai._

_**Puisque Harry est aussi un 'loup', cela devrait être plus facile entre lui et Draco.**_

_En effet. Cela facilite bcp les choses. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'Harry reste avant tout un être humain... pour l'instant mwahahahahahaha ( tousse) ... _

_Si vous avez d'autres questions ou que vous voulez des précisions sur certain chap, n'hésitez pas à me joindre. Je me ferai une joie de vous répondre._

_Et pour ceux qui ont jetez un coup d'oeil aux livres ou fic que j'ai conseillé, je suis ravie que cela vous ai plu._

_Je vous embrasse tous, et sur ce, bonne lecture._

_**Chapitre 8: Dans la gueule du loup**_

Le chant des oiseaux et les premiers rayons de l'aurore tirèrent Harry de son sommeil.

Le corps courbaturé, il s'étira faisant craquer son dos et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rendre compte que d'une il était toujours sous sa forme animagus et de deux, il avait passé la nuit à la belle étoile.

Avec un 'pop' sonore, il reprit instinctivement sa forme originel.

Alors qu'il allait se relever, il poussa un cri peu viril quand un bras fort l'agrippa soudain par la taille pour le tirer contre un torse ferme.

Le cœur battant la chamade, terrorisé, Harry n'osait se retourner. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de l'inconnu sur sa nuque ainsi qu'une partie masculine très réveillée plaquée contre ses fesses.

_Oh doux merlin..._

Les souvenirs de la veille revinrent en flash dans la tête du brun, qui compris qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu de la forêt interdite avec un loup-garou étranger ! (conseil de tonton Lunard : On ne parle pas aux loups-garous que l'on ne connait pas !)

Rogue avait raison, il fallait toujours qu'il s'attire des problèmes.

Pourquoi, hier soir, au lieu de profiter de sa chance et d'aller sagement à son dortoir, préféra-t-il faire son malin ?

Peut-être le garou était-il encore endormi... s'il faisait bien attention de ne pas le réveiller il allait peut-être pouvoir se sauver.

Harry commença à gigoter pour essayer de se soustraire au bras qui le tenait, cependant celui-ci affirma sa prise, et une jambe passa par-dessus les siennes.

_Évidemment, il fallait que je tombe sur le garou le plus possessif de la forêt ! _Pensa le brun en roulant des yeux.

Il sursauta en sentant quelque chose de mouillé sur son cou.

L'inconnu était en train de le lécher !

Le cœur du gryffondor battit à tout rompre et, tétanisé il n'osa bouger.

Il sentit une joue rugueuse se frotter contre la sienne, et après lui avoir mordillé le lobe le faisant gémir de plaisir et de crainte mêlés, une voix grave et sensuelle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Et où crois-tu te sauver comme ça _Potty chéri_ ? »

Cette voix...

« Malfoy ?! » S'écria Harry en se retournant.

Il eut le souffle coupé devant la vision qui l'attendait.

Là, dans toute sa nudité glorieuse, se tenait le serpentard qui le fixait de ses yeux argent et or, un petit sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

Ses cheveux blonds cendrés, éparpillé autour de lui, tombaient devant son regard, le rendant plus troublant.

Les cicatrices sur son corps musclées sculpté par les dieux...

Et oh, Merlin reposant sur sa toison d'or, ce phare fièrement dressée d'une taille presque effrayante...

« La vue te plaît, j'espère. »

« Oooh, je rêve ? » Couina Harry.

Le blond éclata de rire, tandis que la brunette rougissait.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Puis pourquoi tu... tu ? »

« Je quoi ? »

«Tu bandes ! » Déclara Harry accusateur.

Le blond haussa les épaules. « Érection matinale, Potty Chéri. »

« Oh. »

« Pas toi ? »

« Heu pas ce matin... sans doute parce qu'il y a même pas cinq minutes j'étais sous ma forme animagus mais... enfin bref. » Son cerveau se remit enfin en marche. « Malf.. Draco ! Tu es un loup-garou ! Et bon sang, Ron doit mourir d'inquiétude en ce moment en se rendant compte de mon absence !»

ooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooooo

Dans le dortoir des gryffondor Ron fut le premier à constater que son meilleur ami avait découché.

Loin de s'inquiéter, il sentit une larme de fierté couler le long de sa joue qu'il essuya rapidement.

Merlin que son 'petit frère' avait grandi vite.

« Où que tu sois Harry, je suis sûr que tu as vu les étoiles ! »

Seamus, Dean et Neville qui observaient leur ami avec circonspection, après avoir échangé un regard entre eux, Seamus demanda :

« Tu as fumé quoi Ron ? »

ooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooooo

Sirius, sur le plancher de la cabane hurlante, serrait son corps nu contre celui de son amant.

Remus semblait épuisé, et tremblait légèrement. Le brun le tenait avec douceur, lui murmurant des mots d'amour tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le loup-garou ne comprenait pas ce qu'un homme beau comme Sirius lui trouvait.

Le brun était sans défaut. Son épiderme blanc comme le marbre le plus fin décoré par des tatouages comme la toile d'un tableau. Des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés et des yeux cobalt saisissant.

Lors de leur jeunesse, Sirius était un véritable tombeur.

Lui, son corps était parcouru de cicatrices affreuses. Ses cheveux étaient d'un châtain ordinaire parsemé de mèches grises souris.

Des maraudeurs, il n'avait été que le plus timide et gentil des quatre.

James, amoureux transis de Lily, au grand désespoir de ses nombreuses admiratrices, leur chef, et sans aucun doute le plus malin et le plus puissant. Personne ne l'avait jamais vaincu à un duel de magie mis à part Voldemort et Dumbledore.

Sirius, le beau gosse, meilleur ami de James, imaginatif et créatif en ce qui concerne la recherche de nouvelles farces. Drôle, charmeur, arrogant, mufle, ténébreux et dévoué à Cornedru comme un frère.

Peter, le suiveur. (nda : le beuuuuurk)

Remus se trouvait minable et monstrueux.

Pourtant, Sirius lui, ne voyait que ses yeux ambre chaleureux, son visage doux aux traits finement dessinés. Ses cheveux parsemés d'argent, sa peau bronzée et ce corps, compact et musculeux. Il aimait sa voix aussi, douce et apaisante. Il adorait ses airs blasés face à ses bêtises, ses regards indignés et même quand il tentait de lui faire la morale.

Il aimait sa souffrance marquée sur son corps, il espérait l'en guérir.

Et au fond, il espérait que Draco pourrait l'aider.

« J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque transformation ton état empire. Rogue nous a prévenus qu'il ne fallait pas abuser de la potion. Que de temps en temps, le loup devait sortir... »

« Je refuse de laisser ce monstre sortir. »

Sirius soupira et tourna Remus afin que celui-ci le regarde dans les yeux.

« D'après mes souvenirs, Lunard n'était pas un loup monstrueux. Je le trouvais très drôle à courir partout, renifler mon der... »

« Arrête Sirius, ce n'est pas drôle. »

Le brun soupira avant de reprendre.

« Draco il... »

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

« Merlin ! Je dois prévenir Albus ! Qui sait ce qui a pu se produire cette nuit. » Il se releva. « Prions qu'il se soit trouvé un endroit où s'enfermer ! »

Sirius l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena contre lui.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Mon héritier contrôle son loup parfaitement. Crois-moi, je l'ai vu faire... »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas possible. » Le ton exaspéré du professeur serra le cœur de l'animagus.

« Il n'est pas Fenrir. Je crois qu'il serait peut être temps que tu renoues avec les tiens... »

Remus se dégagea violement et alla chercher ses vêtements posés dans un coin. Alors qu'il se rhabillait il lança.

« Je refuse de faire partie de ces monstres Sirius. Je préfère mourir que d'être à la merci d'un alpha, faire partie d'une meute, devenir un animal. » Il eut l'air dégoûté. « Non, je ne serai jamais comme eux... ils ont massacrés mon frère Sirius ! » Finit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Il partit laissant seul Sirius nu, assis sur le plancher.

« Et je suis censé regardé celui que j'aime se laisser mourir à petit feu ? »

Il passe une main sur son visage.

« James, toi tu aurais su trouver les mots. »

ooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooooo

Harry, assis en tailleur, à distance raisonnable du blond qui le guettait d'un air narquois, cherchait ses mots.

« Tu es un loup-garou. »

« Bravo Potty-chéri, mais je crois que nous avions déjà confirmé ce fait plus haut. »

«Bon sang ! Mais... comment ? »

« Comment devient-on un loup-garou ? » Répondit ironiquement Draco.

Harry rougit sous le regard indulgent du serpentard. Le serpentard devait s'avouer qu'il s'amusait beaucoup de la situation. Son compagnon était si adorable avec ses airs perdus et troublés. Il prenait grand soin de fixer le nez du blond trop mal à l'aise face à ses yeux et afin d'éviter de descendre le regard sur son corps dévoilé.

Déjà Draco, quand il était humain, n'avait jamais été particulièrement pudique. Il ressentait une certaine fierté pour son physique, pourquoi le cacher ?

« Ok, depuis quand... oh, c'est pour ça ! C'était pendant les vacances, voilà pourquoi ta famille t'a renié. Draco je suis désolé. » Réalisa soudainement Harry.

Le serpentard haussa les épaules. « Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Devenir un loup-garou, je veux dire. »

En songeant à Remus, Harry fut surpris. En même temps, il avait compris depuis longtemps, que dans le monde magique, les sorciers pouvaient croire ce qu'ils voulaient, les autres races intelligentes gardaient fièrement leur secrets.

Les vampires, et les loups-garous, bien que très mal vu par les sorciers devant rester dans l'ombre, selon Hermione, possédaient leurs propres coutumes et lois.

« C'est ... waoou ! Draco, tu as grandit. Hermione a raison, tu sembles plus en paix avec toi-même. »

Le loup-garou sourit, flatté et surtout très heureux qu'Harry le prenne si bien. « Je suis aussi impressionné par toi, **Harry**. Alors ainsi, tu es animagus. »

Le brun rougit de plaisir. « Depuis cet été. Donc voilà le deal, tu dis rien pour moi et je dis rien pour toi. »

Si le ministère apprenait que parmi les étudiants se trouvait un loup-garou, à cause des nouvelles lois en vigueur, celui-ci se ferait renvoyer de l'établissement.

C'était déjà un miracle, que Remus puisse enseigner. Et encore, beaucoup de gens au ministère aimeraient le faire remplacer par un 'sorcier' digne de ce nom.

Draco se releva et s'étira. Il roula des yeux en voyant que le brun s'était détourné.

« Potty-chéri, arrête de faire ton timoré. Je suis sûr que tu ne fais pas autant de drame quand tu prends ta douche avec tes collègues après le quidditch. »

Harry se releva à son tour, et rouge comme une tomate s'écria : « Ce n'est pas pareil ! »

Se sentant soudain très heureux, Draco se rapprocha du brun, le dominant de toute sa taille. « Vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Mes amis ne m'ont pas sauté dessus à deux reprises, ni laisser d'énorme suçon et... » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il recula, son visage perdant ses couleurs. « ... Tu m'as fait pipi dessus ! » Accusa t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Un truc de loup, Potty-chéri. Pour te marquer de mon odeur. Félicitation, tu es le premier membre de ma meute que j'ai baptisé. »

Une partie d'Harry était très heureuse d'entendre cela. Simplement...

« Cela reste dégoûtant ! Il n'y avait pas un autre moyen ? Je sais pas moi, te frotter contre moi. »

Le sourire du blond devint carnassier. « Mais ça peut s'arranger Potty-chéri. »

Il s'avança et Harry recula. « Je ... je plaisantais ! » Balbutia-t-il.

« Pas moi. » Répondit Draco, son regard prédateur ne lui disant rien qui vaille.

Le brun fit volte face et partie en courant.

Simplement, si dans sa forme de loup il ne pouvait vaincre Draco à la course, il en était de même sous leur forme humaine.

Aussi comme la veille, il fut plaqué au sol.

Draco le retourna aisément, son gabarit de crevette le rendant plutôt maniable et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Harry tenta vainement de se dégager, mais les lèvres du blond l'asservissaient. Ses poignets étaient maintenu de chaque côté de lui et ses jambes coincées par celles plus puissantes du loup-garou.

Chamboulé, il gigotait en gémissant, excitant encore plus Draco qui mordit sauvagement sa lèvre inférieure. Il poussa un cri de douleur et le blond en profita pour plonger sa langue dans sa bouche.

Comme un conquérant, il envahit le territoire et en prit le contrôle. Il entraîna avec sa langue sa comparse dans un ballet sensuel.

Jamais Harry n'avait été embrassé comme ça. Comme si la fin du monde c'était demain. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine, ses sens était sans dessus dessous.

Un goût métallique envahit sa bouche, il l'avait mordu fort l'enfoiré.

Draco se frottait contre lui avec délectation.

Il quitta enfin ses lèvres pour se réfugier dans son cou qu'il embrassa avec dévotion.

Les corps d'Harry s'arqua quand il suça une partie très sensible chez lui, près de son oreille.

Draco vint lui murmurer. « Est-ce préférable ainsi ? »

Cela fit comme une douche froide au brun qui se dégagea. Le blond, le laissa partir, pouffant.

« Espèce de pervers ! Obsédé ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

Le sourire énigmatique de Draco ne lui plut pas. Et sa nudité ne cachait rien de son état d'excitation.

« Et puis, Merlin, où sont passé tes vêtements ? »

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

À suivre...

Prochain chapitre :

Pansy : Je suis sûr que Draco va adorer.

Ooooooooo

Blaise : Et si je t'embrassais, là, tout de suite, tu ferais quoi ?

Hermione : ...

Oooooooooo

Neville : Harry, j'aimerais te parler de Draco

**Et voilà, personnellement, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chap. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Un seul moyen de le savoir... REVIEWEZ !! mdr**

**Bisous à toutes et à tous.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wolf rain**

Rating: R voir Nc-17

Pairing: DMHP

correctrice: vif d'or (merciiii)

Résumé: Répudié, chassé de sa famille, Draco entame à 17 ans sa dernière année à Poudlard non plus comme le prince de Serpentard mais le pestiféré de sa maison. Il a changé, entre l'animal et l'homme, doté d'un appétit féroce surtout en ce qui concerne son rival qui est une charmante friandise.

Tome pris en compte : Dans l'histoire de 1 à 4, donc Sirius sera présent. Mais il se peut que je prenne des détails des autres tomes.

NDa:

**Fascination de Stefenie Meyer, tu connais?**

Non, pas du tout. Mais tu n'as bien donné envie de lire ce bouquin. Merci pour l'info. lol

**Nous voulons un lemon!!**

Et vous croyez être les seul. J'ai un Draco excité et frustré sur les bras qui n'arrête pas de me harceler! Si vous croyez que c'est facile de l'empêcher de sauter sur ryry! Hein, et pourquoi je l'en empêche? héhé, mais parce que à la fin ça n'en sera que meilleur.

**Je trouve Harry un peu terne.**

Ah, zut. Exactement ce que je craignais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on est qu'au début, et Ryry est beaucoup moins 'plat' qu'il n'y paraît. lol. Mais n'oublions pas non plus que la vedette dans cette fic, c'est Draco. Pour une fois c'est lui le héros sans peur et sans reproche... étrange cette phrase n'est pas très crédible. (Draco: QUOI!!)

**Harry ne comprend pas ce que faire partie de la meute de Draco implique, lol.**

Exactement, mais crois moi, Draco va se faire une joie de lui expliquer.

**Remus devrait écouter les conseils de Sirius est allé voir Draco :(**

Pas facile pour notre maraudeur préféré, n'est ce pas. Mais vous verrez bien ce qui va arriver plus tard en continuant de lire ma fic. Un chose certaine, il va devoir affronter son passé comme l'a fait Draco.

**Harry c'est le must! trop mignon!!**

Oh, moi y'en a qui l'aime. Vous me rassurez lol.

**Sirius, est plutôt mûr.**

Passé 12 ans à Azkaban lui a mis au moins du plomb dans la cervelle. Disons que je voulais qu'il garde un côté humouristique tout en ayant une certaine profondeur.

**Yaoi94 est prié de rendre les vêtements de Draco!**

**Blaise et Hermione?**

Réponse juste en lisant ce chap. lol

Et maintenant la suite avec l'arrivé du méchant dans l'histoire (lol)

-apparition de voldemort-

Voldy : mwahahahahaha

Sucub': heu, Tom chéri.

Voldy: Oui? J'ai vraiment hâte de mettre le bordel dans ta fic -rire diabolique-

Sucub': Y a juste un problème.

Voldy: lequel? -fronce dangereusement les sourcils-

Sucub': Bah, t'es mort dans cette fic.

Voldy: QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Sucub': -lui tend le scénario-

Voldy: MAIS TU TE FICHES DE MOI C'EST QUOI CETTE MORT À LA CON!!

Sucub': Lecteur vous le saurez en lisant ma fic héhé.

Voldy: NON JE VOUS L'INTERDIT! PARTEZ TOUT DE SUITE! -se tourne vers sucub- tu n'es pas censé m'aimer! -chibi eye-

Sucub': mais oui Titi, maintenant soit un amour, et met toi à l'aise devant la télé, t'es en vacances.

**Chapitre 9: Sur des charbons ardents**

Harry peu attentif au cours de sortilège du professeur Flitwick guettait du coin de l'œil un certain Serpentard blond à quelques rangs devant lui.

Il n'aimait pas cette sensation de perdre ses moyens face à son rival. Il n'était pas si timoré et coincé habituellement. Et cela l'agaçait de se transformer en "Candy" la niaise à chaque fois que Draco posait ses yeux sur lui et le touchait.

Était-ce parce que c'était un loup-garou qu'il lui faisait cet effet? Pourtant avec Remus ce n'était pas comme ça.

Jusqu'à présent, il se rendait compte qu'il ne s'était pas beaucoup posé de questions sur sa sexualité.

Oh, comme tous les jeunes de son âge il avait eu son lot de rêves cochons et était tombé une fois, dans la chambre de Dudley, sur des revues de charmes.

Mais, il était tellement concentré sur sa mission 'divine' d'éliminer la menace Voldemort, que le sexe ne fut pas dans ses priorités.

Et d'ailleurs, il avait vaincu le lord dans un combat tout sauf épique.

Voldemort l'avait attaqué alors qu'il s'était perdu dans une ruelle de l'allée des Embrumes. Et en trébuchant pour éviter un avada kedavra, il s'était fait une entorse au petit doigt de son pied droit et la douleur lui avait fait laisser tomber sa baguette. Un sort étrange et inconnu avait fusé de celle-ci lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, en un rayon rouge avec des étincelles or fonçant directement sur Voldemort le réduisant en un petit tas de cendre.

Dans un silence ébahit, voir gêné les membres de l'ordre du phénix venu à son secours témoin de la dernière scène, étaient allé aider Harry à se relever.

Puis, une explosion de joie, la guerre, semblait-il, était finie.

Et les mangemorts avaient dû, encore une fois, s'enfuir dans la honte. (La première étant quand leur maître fut battu par un poupon en couche culotte).

Ainsi, la menace écartée, Harry avait le champ libre pour découvrir l'amour avec une personne rien que pour lui.

Draco Malfoy pourrait-il être cette personne?

Il connaissait sa réputation, du moins avant qu'il change.

Le brun, n'était pas dupe, il connaissait ce genre de gars si sûr de leur sensualité et attrait comme Draco. Il dégageait ce charme fou très masculin, cette virilité qui rendait si difficile de rester indifférent.

Qui le pourrait en vérité?

Harry n'avait jamais eu de réelles préférences. Il avait commencé à avoir un faible pour Cho, puis un coup de cœur pour Cédric. Quand ils étaient allés au bal ensemble, il ne sut pas duquel des deux il était le plus jaloux.

Cho était la première fille qu'il avait embrassée, Cédric le premier type.

Sa mort, fut un traumatisme pour lui, surtout que personne n'en avait jamais rien su.

Après, jusqu'à que l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête soit levé, il décida de ne plus voir personne de cette façon là.

Mais, là, maintenant,...

Le blond qui pouvait sentir depuis le début le regard d'Harry sur lui, se retourna. Il lui fit un sourire éclatant suivit d'un petit clin d'œil.

Ce fut comme une flèche de cupidon qui toucha directement le cœur du brun. Il sourit assez niaisement à son tour mais seulement quand Draco eut le dos tourné.

Après tout, Dumbledore voulait l'entente entre les maisons, et le loup avait toujours été son animal préféré.

Il pouvait bien donner sa chance au blond.

Neville qui avait tout suivit de l'échange, n'était pas de cet avis. Il se sentait malade et nauséeux. Son Draco voulait Harry?

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hermione lisait tranquillement sur un fauteuil, près de la fenêtre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

'Les Diaboliques' de Barbey d'Aurevilly, un livre prêté par Blaise.

Elle le connaissait déjà, mais prenait plaisir à relire ce livre qu'aimait bien le métis. Elle aimait les annotations aux crayons de papier qu'il avait laissé, des remarques pertinentes, incisives et drôles.

Le jeune homme pouvait se montrer d'une telle arrogance.

Elle aussi sans doute d'une certaine façon. Après tout, on lui reprochait souvent d'être hautaine.

Mais pas Blaise, jamais Blaise.

Quand une ombre couvrit ses pages, elle leva les yeux et vit Ron.

Habillé dans son uniforme de quidditch tachés, qui mettait en valeur son corps athlétique. Ses cheveux gingembre collaient sur son front en sueur, et ses yeux très bleus luisaient de curiosité. En grandissant, il ressemblait de plus en plus à Bill, avec une silhouette grande et élancé et une mâchoire carré.

Très consciente du charme du jeune homme, Hermione se sentit rougir et se détesta pour cela.

Elle était censée lui en vouloir de ces crises de jalousies, et attendait des excuses de sa part.

"Tu lis quoi?" Demanda Ron.

"Les diaboliques, de Barbey d'Aurevilly." Répondit-elle assez froidement.

"Et heu... ça parle de quoi?"

Agacée, Hermione ferma son livre et jeta un regard noir à son ami.

"C'est pour ça que tu es venu me parler? J'ai des doutes, franchement. Alors, tu veux quoi, _Ronald_?"

Après cette douche froide, Ron recula. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit si rancunière. Et bien, s'il voulait récupérer son amie, il allait devoir faire un effort.

"Écoute, Mione... je..." Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'installa en face de la jeune fille qui le regardait attentivement. " Tu me connais! Je peux être très bête parfois."

"Parfois?"

"D'accord, je me suis comporté comme un parfait crétin et je suis vraiment désolé." Il lui fit son regard de chien battu.

Roulant des yeux, mais intérieurement très satisfaite et contente, Hermione lui sourit. "On va dire que c'est bon pour cette fois."

Ils discutèrent un moment, heureux chacun de leur côté de simplement parler avec l'autre.

Mais quand Ron prit le livre d'Hermione et le feuilleta, il vit au dos de la couverture le nom honnis de 'Zabini.'

"C'est ce foutu Serpentard qui t'as passé ce bouquin!" Déclara-t-il agressivement faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

"Oh, c'est pas vrai. Tu ne vas pas recommencer! Blaise et moi on est ami. D'accord?"

"Ami? Tu es stupide ou quoi! Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il veut lui?"

"Je suis stupide!?" Répéta Hermione d'une voix aigue.

"Complètement idiote je dirais! Tu fonces tout droit vers le piège de ce sale serpent. Je t'interdis de le revoir!" Cria Ron en se levant de son fauteuil. Il lança avec violence le livre qui atterrit sur le tapis après avoir rebondit contre le mur.

Estomaquée, Hermione le regarda comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue.

Puis elle se leva et alla ramasser le livre dans un silence de plomb. Même Ron était paralysé par son geste.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris?

Elle rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea ver la sortie.

"Hermione je..."

"Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler Ron. Restons-en là, tu t'es assez ridiculisé." Déclara-t-elle et elle sortit sans un regard au rouquin, dont le visage avait pris une couleur aspirine.

"Quel con." S'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Draco était en train de travailler sur son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal, sachant pertinemment que Lupin serait sans pitié pour lui.

Raison de plus pour lui rendre un travail parfait.

Blaise à ses côtés, lui, lisait un livres sur les runes antiques.

Quand Hermione fit tomber son sac sur la table, il sursauta tandis que le blond, continua comme si de rien n'était.

Celui-ci déclara seulement.

"Tu t'es encore disputer avec la belette, Granger."

"Il me rend complètement folle! On dirait qu'il est continuellement constipé."

Blaise ricana.

Draco sourit légèrement, puis se leva et mit ses affaires dans son sac.

"Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas moi qui te fais fuir?" Plaisanta Hermione.

"Désolé de te décevoir Granger, mais non. J'ai à peu près terminé mon devoir et je ne suis pas un rat de bibliothèque moi."

"Non, ce serait plutôt une fouine des jardins."

Blaise éclata de rire, alors que Draco grognait pour la forme.

"Jamais vous me laisserez tranquille avec cette vieille histoire?"

"Il faut avouer Draco, que Croupton junior ne t'avait pas loupé." Dit Blaise.

Il regarda amusé, son ami partir de sa marche 'digne'. Il se tourna vers Hermione.

"Je crois que nous avons raison. Tout s'expliquerait: sa transformation aussi bien physique que mental, la haine soudaine et irrationnelle du professeur Lupin,... bref."

"Bref, c'est un loup-garou."

"Peut-être une panthère-garou!"

"Blaise, on à déjà éliminé cette possibilité quand Draco n'a pas voulut goûter ton sandwich à la morue parce que il trouvait que ça puait."

"Cela ne prouve rien." Bougonna Blaise. Il avait toujours eu une fascination pour les panthères-garous plus rare que les loups-garous.

La jeune fille, se pencha sur la table et soupira. Devant sa mine triste, le Serpentard demanda.

"Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état pour Weasley. Depuis le temps tu devrais être habitué à vos disputes."

"Je me met dans cet état parce qu'il ose me faire des crises de jalousies alors qu'on est pas ensemble et qu'il ne fait rien pour y remédier. J'ai l'impression que pour lui ça coule de source et ça m'agace prodigieusement."

"Il est jaloux de moi?" S'amusa Blaise.

"Cet idiot croit que je t'intéresse."

Elle ne vit pas le regard du jeune homme changer.

"Vraiment? Et tu en penses quoi?"

La voix rauque du brun, la figea. Elle releva la tête et éclata de rire.

"C'est tout simplement une idée totalement ridicule."

"Et pourquoi?" Se vexa Blaise.

"Et bien toi et moi, se serait comme heu... Rogue et Lockart."

"Pourtant Granger, tu es une jolie fille pas stupide et je suis un magnifique spécimen de la gente masculine pas trop con. Pourquoi l'idée que toi et moi sortant ensemble te semble si risible?"

"Blaise?" Elle rougit, décontenancée par ce retournement de situation.

"Et si je t'embrassais maintenant, tu dirais quoi?"

"QUOI? Tu..."

Il la coupa en l'attrapant par la nuque et il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baisé fut tendre et doux et laissa la jeune fille troublée avec une étrange chaleur l'enveloppant.

Elle se reprit cependant rapidement.

"Blaise, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. Tu l'aimes _lui_ alors..."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de rendre ton cher _Ronny_ jaloux, pour une bonne raison cette fois." Déclara nonchalamment Blaise.

Hermione eut un sourire qui aurait fait trembler Severus Rogue en personne.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Draco faisait sa ronde dans les couloirs vides à cette heure tardive.

Mains dans les poches, il s'ennuyait un peu.

Il avait juste déranger un couple surpris dans une position compromettante.

Bon sang, il ne savait pas qu'une telle souplesse était possible. Cette fille de Serdaigle ne payait pas de mine.

Il ricana en se souvenant de la tête que ses deux jeunes filles avaient fait. En échange de l'information de où elles avaient trouvé leurs 'accessoires ', il les avait laissé partir sans retenue.

Et c'est sans doute parce qu'il pensait aux dits accessoires utilisés sur un certain brun qu'il ne fit pas attention à l'ombre qui approchait.

Il fut donc surpris quand il se retrouva poussé contre un mur.

Surprise qui fit place au dégoût quand il vit qu'il avait affaire à Pansy.

La jeune fille totalement nue sous sa cape collait son corps contre le sien, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

"Tu m'as manqué, Dray." Dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Elle plaqua sa main sur l'entrejambe du blond. "Je t'ai manqué?"

Draco sentit le loup en lui grogner de fureur devant l'audace de cette femelle.

Il la repoussa violemment, si bien qu'elle tomba par terre.

"Non mais ça va pas?!" S'insurgea la jeune fille.

"C'est toi qui n'est pas clair dans ta tête Parkinson. La prochaine fois que tu me touches je ne serai pas aussi clément. 20 points en moins pour Serpentard pour atteinte à la pudeur et agression sur élève." Déclara-t-il avec mépris.

Pansy trembla de rage. Elle se releva et s'entoura le plus dignement possible dans sa cape.

"C'est quoi ton problème, _Dray chéri_, tu ne peux plus bander. C'est pour cela que ton père t'as fichu à la porte?"

Draco éclata de rire. Le regard qu'il jeta à Pansy fit frissonner la jeune fille. Il s'approcha d'elle comme un prédateur.

L'entre-jambe de la Serpentard s'humidifia tant elle désirait comme une folle que Draco lui arrache sa cape et la baise passionnément contre le mur.

"Quel langage cru pour une soit disant jeune sorcière de sang-pur. Je me demande ce que dirais ton père s'il savait que son unique fille se conduit comme la dernière des catins."

"Tu..."

"Parkinson c'est toi qui ne me fait pas _bander_. Alors pousses toi de mon chemin, ton odeur me dégoûte."

Il partit sans se retourner laissant derrière lui la jeune fille blême.

Comment osait-il la traiter de cette façon?

Il se connaissait depuis tout petit!

Pendant plus de 10 ans elle avait été à ses côtés.

Elle fut même sa fiancée...

Et elle, malgré qu'il ne soit plus qu'un sorcier de seconde zone sans nom, honneur et argent, elle était prête à lui revenir... et il la traitait comme un vulgaire insecte. (nda: c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité...--)

Les sentiments de trahison, colère et frustration faisaient tempête en elle.

Et sur un coup de tête, elle sortit du château et se dirigea vers le jardin potager d'Hagrid où elle piétina avec rage les potirons. (nda: je sais, c'est complètement con. C'est juste un trip.)

"Et bien, ne serait-ce pas la fille de Robert Parkinson qui s'énerve contre des légumes en tenue d'Ève?"

Elle sursauta et se retourna.

Un homme d'âge mûr, vêtue d'une longue cape brune se tenait devant elle. De longs cheveux argentés tombaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux jaunes étincelaient dans la nuit. Son visage était très beau, bien que ses traits fussent acérés, ses lèvres courbés en un rictus cruel.

Il était plus petit que Draco mais plus large d'épaules. Un corps plus trapue, mais non moins désirable.

Il se tenait à la lisière de la forêt interdite, adossé contre un arbre.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

Il tendit la main vers elle. "Quelqu'un qui à très envie de profiter de tes charmes que tu exposes ainsi sans pudeur. Tu m'as l'air d'être une très bonne chienne, gamine."

Furieuse, excitée que cet homme si beau veuille d'elle, Pansy avec un grand sourire marcha jusqu'à lui et se laissa guider plus profondément dans la forêt. C'était comme si l'homme possédait une attraction auquel il était impossible de résister.

L'étudiante aurait dû se poser un tas de question avant de suivre cet inconnu. Ce fut comme si elle était dans le brouillard.

"En fait," Demanda-t-elle dans un éclair de lucidité, tandis alors qu'il l'allongeait sur un lit de mousse. "Qu'est ce que vous faites là?"

Il lui attrapa les poignets et les tint si serré qu'il lui fit mal.

"Eh!"

Pansy perdit son sourire quand le corps de l'homme sur elle se mit à trembler. Elle hurla alors que le visage de l'étranger s'allongeait. Elle vit, comme dans un film d'horreur, le corps de l'inconnu se métamorphoser. Ses muscles puissants en déchirèrent les vêtements et sa peau commença à se couvrir d'une fourrure grise.

Elle hurla et tenta de se débattre.

Il cria d'une voix d'outre-tombe, de la salive jaillissant entre ses crocs. "Je viens éliminer un rival et tu vas m'aider".

Puis alors que d'un coup de rein il enfonça son sexe en Pansy la déchirant de l'intérieur, il mordit sauvagement son épaule le sang giclant au sol.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Harry consolait Ron. Il l'avait déjà empêché de se détruire le peu de neurones qu'il possédait en se frappant la tête contre un mur.

"Je suis trop stupide, Ry'"

"C'est vrai."

"Le plus grand crétin de tout l'univers."

"Je ne te le fais pas dire."

Ron assit sur son lit dans leur dortoir, jeta un regard désespéré à son soit disant meilleur ami.

"Tu n'es pas censé me remonter le moral?"

Harry sourit, allongé sur son matelas, au-dessus de sa couette, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

"Franchement Ron, avoir réussit aussi facilement à te réconcilier avec Hermione et tout gâcher cinq minutes plus tard, excuse-moi, mais ça frise le ridicule."

"Tu me connais, je réagis au quart de tour, j'explose et ensuite je me rattrape. Il n'y a pas non plus mort d'homme. Puis franchement, tu n'en as pas marre, toi non plus? Elle passe plus de temps avec Malfoy et Zabini qu'avec nous!"

"Ron, pour commencer il va falloir que tu apprennes à museler ton côté colérique, parce qu'un jour des excuses ne suffiront pas à te rattraper. Tu vas finir par perdre quelque chose qui t'est cher. Ensuite, Mione est une grande fille qui a le droit de choisir ses amis. Et tu sais _Draco_ et Zabini ne sont pas des mages noirs alors, la belle affaire si elle s'entend bien avec eux."

Bien qu'Harry soit un peu jaloux de la relation Hermione/Draco. Elle semblait bien le comprendre alors que lui était dans le flou.

"Peut-être, mais j'y peux rien, avec eux c'est physique! Je les déteste."

"Elle ne te demande pas de les aimer, mais juste d'arrêter de piquer ta crise de jalousie et de lui faire une scène, parce qu'elle, elle les apprécie."

"Je ne suis pas jaloux!"

Harry soupira.

"Tu devrais te déclarer si tu l'aimes sinon..."

"Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes! Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Bon, je vais aux cuisines manger un truc, j'ai faim."

Le brun regarda son ami disparaître par la porte. Il commençait un peu à en avoir marre de l'entêtement du roux.

Quand Neville entra à son tour avec une mine triste et s'installa sur son lit, il se demanda ce qu'il se passait encore.

Depuis quand avait-il été élu : psychologue des Gryffondor?

"Eh, Harry. Je peux te poser une question?"

"Bien sûr."

"L'autre soir, quand tu as découché, tu étais avec Draco?"

Le brun sursauta, se releva et jeta un regard effaré à son ami.

"Quoi... je... en fait... non! Enfin si, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."

Neville eut un pauvre sourire.

"J'ai remarqué que vous vous regardiez beaucoup ces derniers jours. Quand ce n'est pas toi, c'est lui qui t'observe. Et ces yeux ne crient pas, 'je te déteste', mais plutôt le contraire."

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants. "C'est compliqué."

"Oh non, Harry. Avec lui, c'est toujours simple: Je te baise, et quand je me suis lassé de toi, je te jette comme un détritus."

Devant le ton dur de Neville, Harry fronça les sourcils. Il devinait sans oser y croire.

"Lui et toi, vous..."

"Oui. Mais c'est fini. Bien que je sois toujours stupidement amoureux de lui."

"Oh, Nev... c'était quand?"

"L'an dernier. Il a été mon premier petit ami et il m'a traité comme un bouche-trou." Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec Draco?"

"Je ne sais pas moi-même Nev. Ce que tu dis m'étonne qu'à moitié, vu que je connais sa réputation. Mais il y a certain détails que tu ignores sur lui et j'ai envie,..." Il hésita un instant. "... de lui donner sa chance."

Le Gryffondor au visage lunaire trembla. Il n'osait plus regarder Harry en face, et sa gorge était nouée.

Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule. Mais le jeune homme en voulait au brun de ne pas se tenir à l'écart du Serpentard et Il fut tenté de le repousser.

"Du moins, en commençant par devenir son ami." Continua Harry. "Nous avons trop longtemps été ennemi pour que ça change tout d'un coup. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer. Je suis désolé Nev. Mais tu sais, tu mérites bien mieux."

Neville se contenta de serrer les poings. Il n'allait pas laisser aller le blond aussi facilement.

Draco lui en devait trop pour cela.

À suivre...

**Voilà, prochain chapitre:**

Blaise et Hermione ensemble?

Draco: ça te dirait de m'accompagner à la prochaine sortie à Prés-Au-Lard, Potty-chéri?

Harry: ...

Remus: Je refuse de laisser mon bébé se rapprocher de ce... ce fichu serpentard.

Sirius: Oh, sont-ils pas mignon ensemble? Mon héritier et mon filleul, je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux!

Remus: -.-'

Mais qui est ce vilain méchant pas bo enfin si, lol?

Pour ma nouvelle fic, l'Emeraude et le Dragon, j'updaterai (j'espère) la semaine prochaine.

**A vous cher lecteur, laissez un message à tata sucub', ça lui fait toujours très très très plaisir.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wolf rain**

_**Rating:**_ R voir Nc-17

_**Pairing**__**: **_DMHP

_**Résumé:**_ Répudié, chassé de sa famille, Draco entame à 17 ans sa dernière année à Poudlard non plus comme le prince de Serpentard mais le pestiféré de sa maison. Il a changé, entre l'animal et l'homme, doté d'un appétit féroce surtout ce qui concerne son rival qui est une charmante friandise.

_**Tome pris en compte :**_ Dans l'histoire de 1 à 4, donc Sirius sera présent. Mais il se peut que je prenne des détails des autres tomes.

_**Correctrice :**_ Non corrigé pour l'instant.

_**Nda :**_

_Bonjour, Bonsoir tout le monde._

_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce très très très long retard. J'ai eu encore des soucis d'ordre personnel ainsi qu'un manque de temps et d'énergie. En plus, j'ai eu je l'avoue envie et besoin de faire une pause._

_Mais non, je n'avais aucune attention d'abandonner mes histoires. En fait ce nouveau chapitre avait été écris depuis longtemps, mais je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais éloigné de mon objectif premier. Donc je l'ai repris, modifié pour revenir à une action plus cohérente (à mon goût) tout en gardant le côté humoristique dont je n'arrive pas à me passer. Pour la seule personne qui m'a envoyé une review qui a exprimé sa déception des chapitres précédents, bien que je ne sois pas d'accord avec toutes ses critques (c'est aussi une question de point de vue), il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'elle a dit (elle n'a évidemment rien à voir avec mon retard)._

_Je remercie chaleureusement tout le monde. C'est bien grâce à vous que j'ai repris la plume._

_Sinon, grâce à vous encore j'ai lu «__**Fascination**__ » et j'ai dévoré les 4 tomes. Merci vraiment. _

**Q : A QUAND LE LEMON HYPER HOT?**

Vous savez ce qu'on dit, plus on attend meilleur c'est. Et de toute façon, même si Harry est d'accord pour faire ami ami avec le blond, il ne va pas non plus lui tomber tout cuit dans les bras.

**Q : LEMON TRES HOT DE CHEZ HOT!  
**Et, c'est moi comme auteur dont on parle. Donc bien sûr.

**Q : Quand Hermione a dit a Blaise qu'il n'aime pas elle mais "lui"...ce fameux "lui"...j'ai deux doute...  
1)est-ce Draco Malfoy? ce "lui"?**

Non, Draco et Blaise sont plutôt tout deux (dans mon histoire) des seme (donc ils préfèrent être au-dessus lol). Aussi ils savent qu'ils ne se correspondent sexuellement. Ils sont justes très bon ami sans aucune ambigüité.

**2)est-ce Neville Londubat? Ce "lui"?**  
Non. J'avoue avoir hésité, mais non. Mais le 'lui' c'est bien un griffondor ! lol

**Q : Neville voudra-t-il reprendre le blondinet viril? ou il veut protéger l'innocent Harry du blondinet?  
Alors? qui voudra-t-il protéger? le blond ou le brun?**

Un peu des deux. Il est certainement très amoureux de Draco (et on le comprend) mais il reste attaché à Harry. Je crains qu'il prenne des décisions qui décevront ses fans cependant.

**Q : Et Séverus? avec qui sera-t-il?**

Tu veux que je case tout le monde toi.

**Q : A part si le "lui" dont parlait Hermione concernait aussi ce cher (très cher sex-symbol) prof?**

Même problème qu'avec Draco. Blaise et Severus ne se correspondraient pas sexuellement, donc non. Et ils te diraient tous deux : « Quoi! Quelle horreur!!! »

**Q : et y aurait-il d'autre slash à part le triangle Neville-Harry-Draco?**

Déjà pour moi il n'y a pas de triangle. C'est Draco et Harry. Neville, n'a vraiment pas un bon rôle dans mon histoire (Faut pas croire, je l'adore normalement). Sinon il y a déjà le couple Sirius et Remus, Blaise et son futur amant mystère et peut être quelque sous entendu avec Severus. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est bien une histoire yaoi. mdr

**Q : Blaise et "lui",le mystérieux? et Rémus et Séverus?**  
Et bien miss liberlycaride tu es determinée a tout savoir! Patience. Promis, tu sauras tout un jour. :-p

**Q : quand tu dis robert parkinson est ce que tu pense a robert pattinson lacteur jouant cédric digory et edward cullen dans twilight**

Hein ! Bien sûr que non, jamais j'associerai cette bombe sexuelle à Pansy !! Voyons.

**Q :Le méchant ne serait pas Fenrir?  
**Bingo.

**Q :Et Blaise ne serait pas amoureux de Neville?**

Ah là, non.

**Q :Pansy, est-elle devenue une louve-garou?**

Ah ah ! tu verras bien.

**Q : Ah oui et je me pose des questions aussi sur Sirius. Il a dit que ce n'était pas une décision prise à la légère de faire de Draco son héritier et après Draco a dit quelque chose comme "Vous êtiez là!" mais on n'a pas eu plus de détails depuis! Je veux une explication!! sitoplait**

En voilà une très bonne question. Tu as relevé un point important qui sera expliqué mais pas dans ce chapitre. Hinhin

Si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les questions, je m'en excuse. N'hésitez pas à m'en poser toute fois. J'y répondrais dès que possible. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 Effet Papillon**

Draco soupira dans sa chambre. Allongé sur le dos dans son lit, il tenait dans sa main droite une écharpe écarlate avec des rayures jaunes. Il la porta sur son visage et en renifla l'odeur. Il se cambra alors, en gémissant puis se laissa mollement retomber le regard perdu dans le vide, l'écharpe échoué sur l'édredon olivâtre.

« Harry. »

Le prénom honnis avant, lui semblait si doux à présent. L'absence du petit griffondor était une torture. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il devait le posséder. Si le brun avait été lycan et un docile, il aurait suffit qu'il lui ramène quelques gibiers, peut être le battre en combat singulier et il se serait alors soumis à lui.

Cependant Draco doutait que s'il ramenait un daim ou un cerf égorgé au pied de son lit comme un chat amène ses souris aux pieds de ses maîtres, qu'Harry apprécie l'attention. Mais sa réaction horrifiée serait amusante à voir.

Le brun n'avait pas eu peur de lui en apprenant la vérité. Vive la stupidité et témérité gryffondoresque !

Le lycan se méfiait toute fois de Lupin. L'autre loup-garou allait tenter de monter contre lui son compagnon. Ors le brun considérait ce traître à sa race comme un membre de sa famille et il devait ainsi avoir une grande influence sûr lui. Draco n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on se mette entre lui et son docile.

La solution radicale de tuer Lupin avait bien entendu traversée l'esprit du loup. Et déjà le chasseur s'était imaginé les différents schémas pour traquer sa proie. Pourtant il n'en ferait rien, conscient de l'affection d'Harry pour le professeur.

Sirius Black pouvait peut être résoudre son problème. L'homme semblait s'être pris d'affection pour le nouveau mouton noir de la famille qu'il était. Et surtout, Il avait fait de lui le prochain héritier du patrimoine non négligeable des Black. Si Black penchait en sa faveur, Lupin serait bien obligé de suivre et plus rien ne se dresserait entre lui et Harry.

Draco eut un rictus. Il avait hâte de visiter la demeure des Black qui serait bientôt sa tanière ainsi que celle de son compagnon. Il savait malgré tout que rien n'était comparable au manoir colossal des Malfoy et eut un pincement au cœur. Son exil de son foyer était une blessure profonde.

Pas question de laisser Lucius lui retirer ce qui lui revenait de droit. Il n'existait qu'un moyen pour qu'un banni récupère son héritage : prendre la place du seigneur de la famille en prouvant que celui-ci était inapte ou pas fiable au moment de la sentence. Ainsi il lui suffisait de donner un coup de pouce au ministère pour qu'il 'découvre' les manigances de son père. Entre autre, comme le fait que Lucius protégeait les anciens partisans de Voldemort.

Hélas il ne pouvait pas simplement se rendre au ministère et porter de telles accusations sans aucune preuve. Déjà que son beau minois, grâce à son père, n'était pas le bienvenue, une telle visite aurait pour conséquence un témoignage sous véritaserum qui ne marchait plus sur lui à cause de sa nature de lycan. Le ministère découvrirait alors ce qu'il était devenu et de cette façon il serait encore moins crédible à leurs yeux. Il se verrait ainsi obligé de se faire répertorier comme créature dangereuse. De plus avec sa réputation il serait très chanceux qu'on ne le jette pas à Azkaban sur le champ.

En conclusion, il se devait d'être patient. Il lui faudrait attendre le bon moment et être prêt quand il arrivera. Lucius ne verrait pas le coup venir.

Draco se releva. Il avait une petite faim et décida ainsi de faire un tour aux cuisines. Son badge de préfet en chef lui conférait ce droit de sortir à cette heure tardive. Il serait idiot de ne pas en profiter.

Il sortit et longea les couloirs jusqu'aux escaliers. Il était au milieu des marches de l'escalier quand celui-ci bougea l'amenant à un autre passage. Le blond soupira. L'escalier l'obligeait à présent à prendre un long détour avant d'arriver aux cuisines.

Cependant il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il aimait le château de nuit : les corridors vides et tranquilles étaient plongés dans l'obscurité où le seul éclairage fut quelques torches et la lumière des étoiles par les fenêtres. Plus d'élèves puants et bruyants. Les personnages des tableaux dormaient paisiblement certains en ronflant.

Le blond avançait silencieusement, détendu sur son territoire. Aussi il sursauta quand une voix l'interpella.

« Et vous là ! Quoique que vous ourdissiez, moi le chevalier de Catogan je vous pourfendrais ! »

Draco leva les yeux aux ciels. Il se tourna vers un tableau où dans un paysage de toscane, le menaçait de son épée trop longue pour lui, monté sur son poney le chevalier. Il éperonna sa monture sonnant la charge. Le poney se cabra ce qui fit tomber les quatre fers en l'air le personnage. Il poussa plusieurs jurons tandis que l'animal se sauvait sans lui, traversant les tableaux.

Draco eut du mal à cacher son amusement. Il tenta toute fois de se montrer magnanime. « Est-ce que ça va ? Vous vous êtes fait mal ? » Demanda t-il.

Le chevalier lança un regard furieux contre le blond comme si sa situation fâcheuse était de son fait.

« Il faut bien plus pour qu'un chevalier tel que moi soit terrasser. » Grogna t-il. « Pourquoi, vous, mon lord, rôdez-vous la nuit ? »

« Pour aller assassiner des petits enfants dans leurs sommeils. » Se moqua le blond.

« Aha ! J'en étais sûr ! Et celui-là est votre complice ! »

« Que … »

Draco eut juste le temps de se baisser alors que dans un sifflement d'air un poignard le frôla coupant un morceau de sa chemise avant d'aller se loger dans le tableau juste entre les jambes du chevalier qui bondit, hurla des injures avant de se sauver à la suite de son poney.

Le souffle court, la mâchoire crispée, dans un grondement de colère Draco s'accroupit face à une silhouette noire le visage caché derrière un capuchon. Il évita un autre jet d'arme en sautant sur le mur pour rebondir vers son agresseur les griffes dehors et les crocs sortis. Celui-ci, cependant, semblait aussi posséder d'excellent réflexe. Il fut assez rapide pour éviter le coup mortel du loup-garou mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas être blessé. Les griffes arrachèrent le tissu pénétrant la chair en laissant de profondes striures sanguinolentes sur son bras. Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de riposter, à peine eut-il atterrit qu'il se retourna en envoyant un puissant coup de genou en plein dans l'estomac de son adversaire.

Le souffle coupé, projeté en arrière, il tomba un peu plus loin sur le dos et se recroquevilla en tenant ses bras sur son ventre. Draco s'avança jusqu'à lui, agacé d'avoir été surpris par un si médiocre adversaire. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule, le releva et le plaqua contre un mur. Sa main se resserrant fermement sur la gorge de son ennemi, il n'eut aucun mal à le soulever à quelques centimètres du sol.

Il lui opta sa capuche et fut surpris de reconnaître un serdaigle de son année à qui il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide dangereusement calme.

« Ack…erley… Ste…wart. Lâche-moi !»

« Te lâcher ! Tu viens d'essayer de me tuer. Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi et tu as intérêt à parler sinon je t'arrache ce qui te reste de bras ! »

Les yeux bruns du Serdaigle s'écarquillèrent. Il hoqueta et regarda autour de lui l'air hagard. « Quoi ? Je …. Non ! Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! Et puis qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

Il était certainement terrorisé. Et Draco pouvait en humant l'odeur de sa sueur glacée et en écoutant les battements affolés de son cœur, savoir qu'il était sincère. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, le serdaigle avait été victime d'un sort, l'imperio sans doute. Le lanceur avait dû abandonner son influence quand le blond avait pris le dessus lors de leur combat. Pour l'instant, l'élève qui tremblait sous ses bras n'était plus qu'un humain pathétique.

Avec méfiance, le corps rigide et sur le quai vive, Draco laissa à contre cœur le jeune homme qui dût s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler, toussant et crachant ses poumons.

« Va à l'infirmerie. » Ordonna t-il. De toute façon, de lui il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

Stewart releva la tête, et poussa un cri terrifié quand il vit l'état de son bras la douleur se réveillant soudainement. « C'est toi qui m'a fait ça Malfoy ! Je vais le dire et tu te feras renvoyer !»

« Pour cela il faudra expliquer pourquoi vous avez attaqué d'abord monsieur Malfoy. » Tonna une voix forte.

Le professeur Rogue se tenait au bout du couloir. Son air sinistre et ses yeux noirs étincelant à la lumière des torches le faisait ressembler à un vampire.

Livide le Serdaigle poussa un gémissement plaintif. « Je n'ai rien fait ! Il a dû me jeter un sort. » Déclara t-il en pointant du doigt le serpentard. « Je vais le dire au directeur et il sera virer. »

« Vous vous répétez monsieur Ackerley. Vous n'avez aucune preuve que se soit bien monsieur Malfoy qui vous ait blessé. »

« C'est un foutu mangemort ! Il me tenait à la gorge il n'y a pas deux minutes ! »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, puis soudain, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le serdaigle. « Oubliette ! » Les yeux de l'élève devinrent vitreux. « Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot qui, allant contre le règlement, ait sorti faire un tour dans la forêt interdite. Une créature vous a attaqué et maintenant vous devez allez vous faire soigner à l'infirmerie. »

Le serdaigle baissa la tête, honteux. « Je suis désolé professeur. J'ignore ce qui m'a pris. »

« La bêtise, monsieur Ackerley. Il faut croire que la crétinerie chez vous est pathologique. Filez à l'infirmerie et je vous enlève 25 points à Serdaigle pour non respect du règlement. »

Tenant son bras ensanglanté le serdaigle se sauva sans demander son reste.

Ce n'était pas un bon jour pour lui, songea cyniquement Draco. Il regarda son parrain non mécontent de le voir.

« C'est ce qui s'appelle un parfait timming. » Plaisanta t-il.

Severus arqua un de ses fins sourcils. « Pas vraiment. J'allais en cuisine en quête d'une louche à emprunter, la mienne à fondu dans une de mes potions testes, quand ce chevalier grotesque à surgit en hurlant que quelqu'un avait tenté de l'émasculer. Il m'a suffit de remonter le couloir d'où il venait pour tomber sur vous deux. Que s'est-il passé? »

Draco soupira. Il aurait préféré régler cette histoire seul.

« Draco, je viens de prendre un grand risque pour toi en effaçant les souvenirs de cet élève. Je veux bien te faire confiance, mais pour cela tu dois aussi me faire confiance. »

« Bien, puisque tu insistes. Je crois que Stewart était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège lorsqu'il m'a attaqué. »

« L'impéro ? »

« Il y a des chances. Il avait les symptômes une fois délivré du sort : confus et incohérent. » Draco se retourna et alla récupérer le poignard planté dans le tableau. La hanse et la lames étaient fines, et suintait désagréablement. L'odeur était celle de la boue et du moisie. Il fronça les sourcils en avisant une fine goutte verte s'écouler de la pointe. « L'arme était empoisonnée. » Déclara t-il.

Un pli soucieux barra le front de Severus. Il lui prit des mains le poignard et le renifla. « Je dirais que c'est du _sigure_. Je vais devoir faire quelques tests. Il semblerait que quelqu'un veut vraiment te tuer. » Il pointa du doigt la seconde arme. «Prend moi aussi celle-ci et suit moi. »

Draco obtempéra ramassant le second poignard par le manche et marcha au côté de son parrain. « Nous allons dans ton laboratoire ? »

« Non. Je t'emmène chez le directeur. »

Le blond s'arrêta net. « Quoi ! Je n'ai pas besoin que ce vieux fou aille fouiner dans mes affaires. » Grogna t-il.

Severus se retourna vers son filleul et le foudroya du regard. « Ce vieux fou m'a évité plus d'une fois la prison. Sans parler de ce qu'il a fait pour toi. Oui, Albus et ennuyeux à savoir tout et à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas mais ces attentions sont toujours honorables. Je viens de lancer un _oubliette_ sur ce gosse pour toi, et crois moi qu'il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne de ma bouche. Sans parler qu'il n'y a pas que ta vie en jeu, mais la sécurité des autres élèves aussi. Quelqu'un a réussit à user dans Poudlard d'un **impardonnable** sur un des enfants, tout ça dans le but de t'éliminer. Nous avons besoin d'aide Draco. »

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Draco hocha la tête. Il détestait toujours l'idée mais il savait que Severus avait raison.

Il suivit irrité son parrain jusqu'à la gargouille. « Chocapic. » Grommela Severus, et la gargouille se déplaça pour les laisser passer. Ils montèrent les escaliers pour trouver le directeur fort occupé à séparer les m&ms en petits tas selon leurs couleurs.

« Oh ! Severus et ce bon jeune Malfoy ! » Les accueilla t-il chaleureusement.

Roulant des yeux Severus avança et posa le poignard sur le bureau du directeur. Draco à la traîne, préféra s'appuyer contre un mur pour observer la scène.

Severus raconta ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir. Le visage directeur perdit toute douceur paternelle pour devenir furieux. Il détestait savoir qu'une tierce personne s'en était prise à ses élèves sous sa responsabilité. Draco qui pouvait sentir l'aura du sorcier devait s'avouer fort impressionné. Il en avait la chair de poule, et les petits cheveux sur son cou se hérissèrent. Le seul être qui pouvait rivaliser face à une telle magie était Harry Potter.

« Avez-vous une idée de qui pourrait en vouloir à votre vie monsieur Malfoy ? » Demanda le directeur.

« La question n'est pas qui, mais plutôt lequel. Il y a mon père, en premier. J'ai des informations sur son compte qui l'enverrait tout droit à Azkaban si je pouvais les divulguer. Certains élèves qui veulent se venger de moi, dont certains de ma propre maison. Comme cette attaque manque de subtilité pour venir de mon paternel, je pencherai pour un élève de septième année capable d'utiliser la magie noir. »

_Probablement cet idiot de Nott._ Se dit-il.

L'air las, le directeur passa une main sur sa longue barbe blanche. « Hélas, je crains que vous ayez raison. Il va falloir enquêter et s'occuper de votre sécurité. »

Draco allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais le vielle homme ne lui en laissant pas le temps. « Je sais que vous vous entendez pas très bien avec monsieur Potter. Mais il est un puissant sorcier, et je pense qu'on peut compter sur lui pour vous protéger. Je vais prendre des mesures pour que vous partagiez une chambre et que vous ayez le même emploi du temps. Je vous en pris Monsieur Malfoy, acceptez. Je pense pouvoir convaincre Harry mais vous allez devoir faire des efforts pour vous entendre. Cela pour votre propre sécurité et… »

Le serpentard n'écoutait plus vraiment. Il était resté bloqué à « partager une chambre avec Harry ». Son cœur fit des saltos dans sa poitrines et il tenta de calmer le sang affluant vers son entre jambe tandis qu'une multitude d'images de ce qu'il pourrait faire avec le brun défilaient dans sa tête.

« Très bien. » Dit-il coupant le directeur dans son discours.

« Vraiment ? » S'enquit le vieux sorcier l'œil pétillant.

Seul Severus semblait mécontent de la tournure des évènements. « Albus ! Pourquoi Draco devrait supporter ce gamin qu'il déteste ? Et comment pouvez vous compter sur ce gosse arrogant pour veiller sur mon filleul ! Potter a les chevilles assez enflées et il n'est qu'un élève. Draco peut très bien venir chez moi… »

« Severus !! Heu… professeur. Cet arrangement me convient parfaitement. Je m'entend plutôt bien avec Har..Potter, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » Dit-il en en lançant un regard furibond à son parrain. _Mêle-toi de tes affaires ou je te dépèce ! _Pensa le jeune serpentard.

Devant la tête que fit son parrain, Draco regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo. Par contre le directeur regardait le blond attentivement, sembla surpris puis enfin très joyeux.

« Et bien comme ça c'est réglé. Dès demain je prendrais les arrangements qu'il faut. Avant que Severus vous raccompagne, je vous en pris servez-vous. » Proposa Albus en indiquant les m&ms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand Harry se réveilla c'était un matin comme les autres. Ils se réjouissaient de l'approche des vacances de noël. Bientôt le château serait décoré et les élèves seraient plus joyeux. Le premier noël depuis la mort de Voldemort ! Il le passerait avec Sirius et Remus comme une véritable famille.

Il avait hâte d'aller le lendemain à Prés-Au-Lard pour acheter leurs cadeaux.

Il sauta joyeusement hors de son lit et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain en jetant un coup d'œil amusé sur Ron qui grommelait, et Dean qui tentait de réveiller Seamus. Avant d'avoir le temps d'ouvrir la porte Neville sortit de la salle d'eau, les cheveux humides déjà habillé. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour le saluer mais il fut déstabilisé par l'air sinistre du plus doux des lourdes cernes violacés entourés ses yeux, son teint était cireux et un pli amer fermait sa bouche.

« Salut Nev'. »

Neville baissa la tête et l'ignora superbement en passant à côté de lui. Il sortit du dortoir sans un mot. Harry se sentit mal. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Neville lui en voulait.

« Quel mouche l'a piqué ? » Demanda Dean.

Les trois autres gryffondors avaient vus toutes la scène.

« Peut être c'est ça le problème, il n'a pas été _piqué_. » Fit Seamus en baillant.

Alors que Ron s'esclaffait, Dean frappa l'arrière du crâne de son ami. « Pourquoi faut-il que tu ramènes tout au sexe !? »

Harry lui, n'avait pas le cœur d'en plaisanter. En fréquentant un certain serpentard blond trahissait-il leur amitié ? Il soupira, sa bonne humeur évaporée. Il se dit qu'enfin de compte ça n'allait pas être une bonne journée et entra dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la grande salle en compagnie de Ron, le professeur Mcgonagal surgit devant eux. La vieille femme fit signe aux garçons d'approcher.

« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley. » les salua-t-elle. « Monsieur Potter, le directeur vous a convoqué dans son bureau. »

Le jeune homme brun écarquilla les yeux alors que le rouquin lui jeta un regard compatissant. « Hein ! Mais pourquoi ? »

Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être au courant de ses sorties nocturnes, tout de même. Il n'avait aucune envie d'une leçon de morale, d'un discours sur le fait qu'il était toujours en danger tant que des mangemorts restaient en liberté et des recommandations pour sa sécurité.

Le professeur de métamorphose roula des yeux. « Quoique vous ai fait, monsieur Potter, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne l'avons pas **encore **découvert. Maintenant dépêchez-vous le directeur vous attend, le mot de passe est _chocapic._ » Puis elle tourna les talons.

Les joues rouge d'embarras, Harry se fustigea d'avoir réagit avec trop de précipitation. Il faut expliquer que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur.

« Hey, vieux, tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » Proposa gentiment Ron. Son estomac gronda juste après faisant rire le brun.

« Allons, je ne serais pas un ami si je te faisais manquer ton petit déjeuner. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne doit pas être trop grave. »

Le roux ricana. « C'est clair ! Les repas sont sacrés pour moi. Très bien, on se retrouve en classe. » Il ébouriffa les cheveux du petit brun et repris le chemin vers la grande salle.

Harry, lui, prit la direction du bureau guère rassuré par ce qu'il l'attendait. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Une fois arrivé devant la gargouille, il dit le mot de passe et monta les escaliers. Il pouvait entendre des éclats de voix, et il reconnut immédiatement celle de Draco. Il entra dans le bureau, et son regard alla directement sur la haute silhouette du serpentard. Le blond était nonchalamment assis dans un fauteuil, son visage se tourna vers lui et il lui sourit d'un air très satisfait. Harry le salua un peu méfiant.

« Bonjour Harry. Assis toi, je t'en pris. » L'accueillit le directeur en lui indiquant le siège à côté du blond.

Le griffondor obtempéra. « Monsieur le directeur. Pourquoi vous m'avez appelé ? »

Albus croisa ses doigts sur le bureau. Il y avait posé dessus, un plateau avec trois tasses, trois verres de jus de citrouille, des fruits et viennoiseries. « Chocolat, café ou thé ? »

Un brin agacé et de plus en plus méfiant, Harry répondit. Albus agita sa baguette et sa tasse fut remplie de chocolat chaud encore fumant. Le directeur se tourna vers Draco qui prit, lui, du café et se servit lui-même du thé.

« Bien que je trouve ce petit déjeuner charmant, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe enfin ! » Fit Harry légèrement ironique en trempant un pain au chocolat dans sa tasse.

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit et avant que le directeur ne pu répondre, il déclara. « Hier soir quelqu'un à tenté de me tuer. » Tandis que le brun sursautait, il but une gorgée de son café.

« Comment ! Qui ? … Est-ce que ça va ? » S'écria Harry en attrapant l'avant bras du serpentard ravie de sa réaction.

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Et bien, oui je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. Qui, pour l'instant nous n'avons que des suspicions. »

Le brun soupira de soulagement.

Le directeur n'en revenait pas. Mais c'était une très bonne surprise. Cela allait être facile après tout. « En fait, Harry. J'ai une très grande faveur à te demander. Nous pensons que c'est un élève qui a tenté d'assassiner Draco, et il nous faut prendre des mesures pour sa sécurité. Toute fois pour ne pas inquiéter les autres élèves, je pense que ses mesures doivent être discrètes. Voilà pourquoi Harry, je voudrais que tu t'en occupes. »

Harry qui avait été personnellement entraîné par le directeur et le corps professoral comprenait pourquoi il faisait appel à lui. Il hocha la tête, concerné. Après tout, il avait commencé à tissé les liens du début d'une belle amitié avec le blond.

« Dorénavant vous partagerez une chambre et le même emploi du temps. Je veux que tu ne le quittes pas une seconde. »

« Que…..QUOI ! » Harry resta la bouche ouverte, abasourdit. Belle amitié ou pas, il savait que le serpentard avait des vues toutes sauf amical sur sa personne. Et il était loin d'être prêt à resté 24 heure sur 24 avec le blond. Ils avaient été rivaux nom d'une citrouille. Il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Et surtout, Draco était loin d'être sans défense. « Monsieur, vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu…heu beaucoup. Je crois qu'avoir le même emploi du temps suffit, et je pourrais raccompagner et aller chercher Draco dans sa chambre à la fin et avant les cours. »

« Voyons Harry, je crains pour ma vie ! Tu pourrais montrer plus de compassion. » Fit Draco souriant de toute ses dents, très amusé par la situation.

« Tu n'as pas l'air trop traumatisé non plus. » Déclara Harry.

« C'est parce que je le cache bien. Au fond, j'ai besoin de tes petits bras protecteurs autour de moi. »

« Ben voyons. »

« Je vais adorer que tu me bordes chaque soir. »

« Là, tu rêves en couleurs. »

« On pourra faire des batailles de polochons. »

« Tu as quel âge ? »

« On se fera des masques de beauté et je t'apprendrais enfin à te coiffer. »

« Monsieur ! Franchement vous voyez bien que cette décision de nous faire partager une chambre est exagérée ! » Se plaignit Harry en se retournant vers le directeur. « Et puis comment vous allez l'expliquer aux élèves. »

«Ne te préoccupe pas de ça Harry. J'ai tout prévu. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est pour le rapprochement des maisons. Les elfes de maison sont en train à l'instant de bouger vos affaires dans votre nouvelle chambre. Ce soir, Severus vous y conduira. Voici vos nouveaux emplois du temps. » Il leur tendit à chacun une feuille. « Vous pouvez rejoindre le cours de sortilège, le professeur est prévenu de votre retard. »

Les deux jeux hommes se levèrent, et sortirent du bureau. Le blond l'air très heureux, le brun avec une moue boudeuse.

Harry aurait mieux fait de rester coucher.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_A suivre_

_Je sais, vous aimerez des nouvelles d'Hermione, Blaise, Remus, Sirius et même Pansy. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu, mais n'ayez aucune inquiétude. Des réponses à vos interrogations dès le prochain chapitre._

_N'hésitez pas encore une fois à me poser des questions. Et surtout une petite review d'encouragement, le paiement adoré des auteurs ! mdr_

_Merci et Bonne rentrée à tout le monde._

_ps:Demain la suite de la Beltane sera enfin updaté ^^  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Wolf rain**

_**Rating:**_ R voir Nc-17

_**Pairing: **_DMHP

_**Résumé:**_ Répudié, chassé de sa famille, Draco entame à 17 ans sa dernière année à Poudlard non plus comme le prince de Serpentard mais le pestiféré de sa maison. Il a changé, entre l'animal et l'homme, doté d'un appétit féroce surtout ce qui concerne son rival qui est une charmante friandise.

_**Tome pris en compte :**_ Dans l'histoire de 1 à 4, donc Sirius sera présent. Mais il se peut que je prenne des détails des autres tomes.

_**Correctrice :**_ Non corrigé pour l'instant.

_**Nda :**_

Bon j'ai enfin réussit à terminer ce fichu chapitre. Désolé pour l'attente. J'ai eu pas mal de boulot et j'ai eu la maladie de la page blanche. Oh juste une petite, car je savais exactement où j'allais, simplement bah j'étais nulle pour l'écrire. Quand dimanche je me suis relue, je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas updater un chapitre merdique! J'exagère peut être, mais c'était mon sentiment.

Je crois que c'était de la fatigue. J'ai pas arrêté et je désirais tellement arriver à terminer et updater rapidement pour ne pas vous faire attendre, que j'ai oublié l'essentiel. Pour bien écrire, il faut le faire avec plaisir. Alors je me suis reposé, j'ai relu mes chapitres, et voilà. Je l'ai enfin fini. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que là on passe à l'étape supérieur! enfin un peu d'action! niark niark (on s'approche peu à peu de la fin! enfin il reste quelques chapitres quand même^^)

Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez. Moi, enfin de compte, c'est étrange mais j'ai adoré l'écrire. voilà ^^

Comme je suis méga en retard, je saute les questions. C'est lamentable, je sais. Mais franchement ce midi j'ai pris ma pause déjeuner, déterminé à le finir ce chapitre et j'ai pas mangé! et j'ai travaillé dur après. Donc je les mettrais plus tard. Cependant si vous venez directement sur mon blog, je réponds aux commentaires (avec des commentaires ahana… ouais, désolé je suis crevée)

Sur ce bonne lecture!

Et merci milles fois pour vos encouragements. Vous êtes une vrai bouffé d'oxygène. (promis, je ne vous lâche plus :-) )

Sucubei.

OoooOOoooOOOoOOO

**chapitre 11 : La rancoeur de Pansy**

Harry et Draco marchaient côte à côte dans les couloirs de l'école. Ils regardèrent leurs emplois du temps et le brun entendit son "protégé" gémir. On aurait dit réellement le gémissement d'un canidé et il trouva cela plutôt mignon.

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a? On a seulement Soin Au Créature Magique, c'est plutôt cool. Non?» Demanda le gryffondor.

Le blond le regarda et grogna. «Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte d'hâte d'avoir cours avec un demi-géant uniquement fan des bêtes dangereuses pour ses élèves.» Ironisa-t-il.

Le gryffondor plissa les yeux prêt à défendre son ami mais il pensa soudain à quelque chose. «Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Après tout, tu fais partie à présent de ces **bêtes** dangereuses qu'Hagrid affectionne tant.» Lui rappela-t-il taquin.

Draco éclata d'un rire grave et chaud. «Pas faux, je n'y avais pas pensé. Cependant je doute d'apprécier tout forme de tendresse de cet incapable.»

Le brun secoua la tête autant amusé qu'agacé. Il aimait la nouvelle personnalité de Draco, cependant paradoxalement il se sentait rassérénerait de retrouver quelques bribes de l'ancien serpentard.

Ils sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers l'attroupement d'élèves à la lisière de la forêt. Hagrid avait déjà commencé son cours et au vue des têtes des adolescents il ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Draco et Harry se mélangèrent aux serdaigles et poufsouffles. Certains les regardèrent d'un air ahuris. Ils étaient surpris aussi bien par leur présence que par leurs duos.

Cependant on les oublia rapidement quand Hagrid fit sortir d'un énorme taillis une espèce de monstre poilu dotés de très long bras et de minuscules jambes, ainsi que quatre défenses impressionnantes et quatre gros yeux noirs humides. Tous reculèrent épouvantés.

«Je vous présente Fifi.» proclama le demi géant avec tendresse. Il caressa le flanc de la créature. Celle-ci poussa une sorte de grognement gargouillis de plaisir. «Comme je le disais, Fifi est une Granbrapiérédui à poil long. Très rare et hélas chassée pour ses défense très utiles dans la confection de potions capillaires. Elle se nourrit uniquement d'animaux vivants.» Voyant les jeunes gens verdirent Hagrid se pressa de les rassurer. «Ne vous inquiétez pas, Fifi n'aura aucune raison de vous manger car nous allons la nourrir.» Il montra d'adorable petits belettes (donc aux yeux du géant inintéressantes) couinant dans une cage.

Quelques filles et un garçon s'évanouirent.

Draco se tourna vers Harry avec un regard éloquent disant _Tu vois._ Le brun grimaça et détourna le visage. Il n'admettrait jamais que son ex rival n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Un heure plus tard les élèves repartirent. La plus part pratiquement en courant pendant que d'autres avaient du mal à marcher droit. Certains élèves pleuraient.

«Tu ne crois toujours pas que Dumbledore est tombé sur la tête en prenant comme professeur son garde chasse?» Demanda le blond. Toute fois il était le seul à ne pas avoir eu l'air écoeuré par la scène du Granbrapiérédui à poil long éventrant des belettes. Il était enfin de compte lui aussi un prédateur avec à son actif le meurtres de lièvres et lapins, quelques sangliers et mêmes un cerf ou deux.

«Je crois le pire c'est quand tu as dit en balançant ta belette à Fifi, _"Ron tu vas enfin servir à quelque chose." _» Indiqua Harry.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas. La belette Ron était heureuse de mourir pour cette noble cause.» Répondit Draco avec un sourire carnassier.

Le brun leva les yeux aux ciels. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Une fois à l'intérieur il se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour le cours redouté le plus de Poudlard, potion. Harry l'appréhendait car il allait devoir faire face à Ron. A tout les coups sont ami s'était inquiété de son absence et tirerait les mauvaises conclusions en le voyant en compagnie du blond.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle ou les élèves attendaient déjà. Ron à l'écart, ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui. Il avait une sale mine nota le brun (c'est pourtant pas lui qui a eu cours avec Hagrid). Harry n'eut pas le temps d'aller le voir, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et les élèves s'y engouffrèrent.

Rogue ne se retourna pas pendant qu'il notait au tableau la potion du jour.

Harry chuchota à Draco: «Je vais me mettre à côté de Ron.» Le blond hocha la tête même s'il n'était pas très emballé par l'idée.

Le brun marcha pour s'installer à côté de son ami, quand la voix glacial du professeur de potion le figea.

«Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vous place, alors ne sortez pas vos affaires. Vous ferez votre travail en équipe de deux.»

Tous les étudiants grimacèrent. En général cela voulait dire mélanger les deux maisons, et le sourire sadique de la terreur des cachots leur faisait craindre le pire.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard tous insultaient mentalement le professeur.

Harry avait pensé se retrouver à côté de Draco mais il dût se mettre avec Neville tout devant. Ce dernier n'avait pas loupé l'arrivé du couple Harry/Draco et était déterminé à ignorer son ami.

Draco lui aussi était furieux. D'abord satisfait par la conviction que son parrain le mettrait à côté de son "garde du corps", il fut très déçus et dégouté d'être installé avec Ronald Weasley. Le roux se tenait le plus loin possible de lui, son dos contre le mur comme s'il voulait y rentrer. Le serpentard préféra prendre une pause nonchalante les yeux fixé sur l'homme qu'il aimait comme un père, se promettant de se venger. L'odeur du roux était dégoutante. Il puait la tristesse, la trahison et la déception. Salazar ce type ne pouvait pas garder ces émotions pour lui?

Le cours commença lourd de tension. Harry avait beau tenter d'amorcer la discussion avec le plus doux des gryffondors, il recevait en retour seulement des regards accusateurs, la bouche du châtain formant un pli amer.

Harry souffla exaspéré. La réaction de Neville par rapport à son amitié avec Draco était disproportionnée. Ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble! Même s'il semblerait qu'il soit incapable de résister aux attaques physique du loup-garou. Il rougit en repensant à la scène de la forêt puis se fustigea de laisser vagabonder ainsi ses pensée. Il écrasa avec enthousiasme les pattes d'araignée et jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à son meilleur ami et ancien meilleur ennemi. Le blond paraissait faire tous le travail tandis que Ron la tête sur ses bras croisés ne prenait même pas la peine de faire semblant d'aider.

«Ron n'a pas l'air bien.» S'inquiéta le brun.

«Ah, c'est vrai tu n'es pas au courant puisque tu n'étais pas là au petit déjeuner.»

Le survivant se tourna vers Parvati en équipe juste derrière lui avec une fille de Serpentard.

«Il s'est passé quelque chose?» Demanda-t-il.

«Oh que oui!» Répondit la jeune fille radieuse. Elle était ravie de pouvoir commérer, une de ses activités favorites. «Notre Hermione sort avec un serpentard! Et pas n'importe lequel, le plus canon!»

Harry regarda aussitôt en direction de sa meilleur amie. Assise à côté de Blaise Zabini, ils semblaient bien être le seul duo satisfait par les nouveaux arrangements.

«Monsieur Potter serait-ce trop demandé que d'être attentif à votre potion, qui je vous signale est loin de la couleur bleu clair qu'elle devrait avoir à ce stade?» Le rappela à l'ordre Rogue.

Harry sursauta et se mit à touiller son chaudron en baissant la tête. Le professeur devait être un peu préoccupé car il ne lui avait pas retiré de points. Cependant quand une épaisse fumée noir sortit du chaudron d'Harry et Neville, Severus Rogue n'oublia pas ce détail.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Théodore était écoeuré. C'était dégoutant de voir un brillant serpentard, chef d'une noble famille de sang pur comme Blaise Zabini se fourvoyer avec une Sang de Bourbe. Lorsque ce matin,le grand noir s'était installé à la table des lions avec un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie, les serpents eurent une même pensée :"beurk".

Nott avait toujours eu un certain respect pour Zabini. Même si son indépendance et son côté solitaire le mettait à l'écart de ses camarades. Quel tort! Voilà que lui aussi tournait mal.

Enfin il ne pouvait tomber plus bas que ce crétin arrogant de Draco anciennement Malfoy. Théo l'avait toujours détesté. Forcé par ses parents à lui cirer les bottes, il avait haï chaque moment passé en sa compagnie. Quel spectacle écoeurant cela avait été de le voir se pavaner tel un prince dans le château, le monde prêt à lui lécher le cul car il était l'héritier d'une des familles de sang pur les plus puissantes de Grande Bretagne.

Alors que son père pourrissait en prison simplement pour s'être battu pour la _noble cause_, Lucius Malfoy s'en était sorti blanc comme neige. Malfoy avait été un des pires mangemorts du Seigneur des ténèbres, et ces crimes étaient bien pire que ceux de son père. Théo jalousait et méprisait cette famille si doué pour l'hypocrisie et le mensonge, sachant tourner leur veste pour aller là où leur intérêt était.

Et surtout il briguait la place de Draco Malfoy.

Il enviait le physique d'ange de son compagnon de maison auquel personne ne résistait. Son esprit vif et acéré faisant de lui un des élèves les plus brillant de l'école. Il avait été le grand rival du célèbre Harry Potter et déjà leurs affrontements étaient des légendes dans Poudlard. Quoiqu'il faisait, Draco prenait toute la place, attirant et fascinant son entourage. Cet Été quand il avait découvert dans les journaux la déchéance du prince de serpentard renié et déshérité par sa propre famille il crut son heure enfin arrivée. Il avait poussé ses parents à entamer une demande de fiançaille à la famille Parkinson, excité à l'idée de voler la fiancée de Draco.

Le roi est mort. Vive le roi! La place de chef des serpentards vacante, il s'auto-désigna successeur de Draco.

Simplement là où la victoire aurait dû être totale, d'une manière sournoise et insidieuse Draco l'avait encore une fois écrasé. Dans le train où Théo pensait retrouver un adolescent maigre, en loques rasant les murs, c'étaient un homme grand, fort se tenant bien droit à qui il eut affaire. Une transformation physique très louche de son opinion. Draco aurait dû être déprimé, mort de honte, prêt à lécher SES bottes. Mais non, il avait fallut qu'il s'accommode tout à fait de sa situation, pire il paraissait l'apprécier et jamais il n'avait été plus populaire.

On ne parlait que de lui et plus personne ne faisait attention aux serpentards et surtout pas à leur nouveau chef, Théodore Nott.

A la pause de midi, Théo cru toucher le fond en voyant Draco suivre Potter à la table de Gryffondor. Tous les regards encore une fois tournés vers lui, les discussions excitées au sujet des raisons de ce duo improbable. Le blond changeait les règles en s'affichant avec le golden boy comme s'ils étaient amis.

Furieux il se leva en faisant signe aux autres de rester à leur place. Il sortit de la grande salle et descendit à son dortoir.

Quand il entra dans la salle commune, il attrapa un objet quelconque qu'il balança de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Un petit rire le fit sursauter.

Théo écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Pansy. La jeune fille était accroupie contre un coin de la pièce. Ses cheveux jadis long avaient été coupé court et n'importe comment. Le blond partait peu à peu pour laisser sa place à un brun presque noir. Elle portait son uniforme débraillé, souillé de boue et déchiré par endroits. Ses yeux le regardant, paraissaient rougeoyer de façon bestial. Elle ne portait aucun maquillage nota le serpentard. Ors, jamais elle ne sortait sans être maquiller normalement.

«Pansy, tu es rentrée quand?» Demanda le jeune homme. Ils y a plusieurs semaines il avait été surpris de recevoir une lettre où la jeune fille expliquait qu'elle était rentré chez elle quelques temps car elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Pansy ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer. Soudain son corps fut parcourue de spasme, et elle gémit en croisant les bras et baissant la tête.

Inquiet Théo s'avança vers sa fiancée. Il s'accroupit et avança la main pour toucher la jeune femme. Il retira ses doigts et recula quand Pansy tenta de le mordre.

«Par Lucifer, Pansy que t'es-t-il arrivé? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie?»

Pansy éclata de rire en secouant la tête. Elle le fixa en se léchant les lèvres.

Soudain elle se jeta sur Théo. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, un air dément déformant ses traits.

«C'est faute de Draco.» Chuchota-t-elle. «Il va me le payer. Je vais faire de sa vie un enfer comme il en a fait de la mienne.»

Théo déglutit. Il inclina la tête, peu certain de ce qui se passait.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

A la fin de la journée Harry était déçu. Neville ne lui parlait plus, Ron boudait et Hermione roucoulait avec Zabini. Même Draco avait été surpris par cette dernière nouvelle.

Il n'avait rien pu régler, cependant le serpentard lui conseilla d'attendre que les esprits se calment avant d'essayer de leur parler.

Draco et Harry arrivèrent devant le tableau gardant le passage à leurs chambre. Le blond haussa un sourcil et fit une légère grimace devant l'oeuvre d'art. Elle montrait un couple de loup batifolant ensemble dans une forêt dense et verdoyante. Les deux bêtes s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder attendant le mot de passe.

Le gryffondor soupira. «On dirait que Dumbledore sait. Maintenant reste à savoir s'il est au courant pour toi, pour mon animagi ou bien les deux.»

Le serpentard fit une moue dédaigneuse. «En tout cas une chose est sûr, le vieux fou manque de subtilité.»

Harry secoua la tête en souriant. Il récita le mot de passe: « Expecto Patronum.»

Le passage s'ouvrit et les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent dans une vaste chambre. Elle comportait une partie canapé en face d'une cheminée, deux bureaux pour travailler, une petite bibliothèque et surtout deux énormes lits à baldaquin encadrant une haute fenêtre donnant sur le lac. L'un des lits étaient rouge et or tandis que l'autre était vert et argent. Leurs malles respectives étaient en face de leurs lit. Draco renifla devant cette preuve encore du manque de subtilités des gryffondors. Néanmoins leur appartement n'était pas si horrible enfin de compte.

Draco se dirigea vers une porte. Il trouva derrière la salle de bain et siffla appréciant l'élégante et grande baignoire ainsi que la douche à l'Italienne.

«Au moins ce vieux bouc ne s'est pas fichu de nous.» Déclara-t-il. «Je prend ma douche en premier, si ça ne te dérange pas...»

«Non, vas-y pas de problème.»

Le jeune homme brun devait s'avouer impressionner par le comportement du serpentard à son égard. Il n'aurait jamais le cru le blond capable d'être si attentionné. En fait, il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être autre chose que la doublure en plus jeune de Lucius Malfoy tout simplement . Peut-être Harry aurait dû lui laisser une seconde chance en première année enfin de compte.

Des images de lui et son rival en train de se battre avec acharnement lui revinrent. Non, cela n'aurait pu être autrement. De plus cela aurait été beaucoup moins drôle de faire manger la poussière à ce sale serpent s'il avait été sympa.

Il prépara ses affaires pour la nuit. Il prit ensuit un livre intitulé l'Encyclopédie des créatures magique terrienne et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Plus de 20 minutes plus tard il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Harry releva son visage et sa bouche s'assécha quand il vit le loup-garou portant juste une serviette ridiculement minuscule sur les hanches. Bien sûr, Harry l'avait déjà vu nu cependant cela restait un spectacle assez captivant. Surtout les petites gouttelettes parsemées sur la peau du blond, étincelant sous la lumière des chandeliers et glissant sur ses muscles vigoureux. Il rougit quand le serpentard se pencha pour prendre quelque chose dans sa malle. La serviette révéla un cul musclé à l'arrondi parfait.

Penché en avant pour cacher son érection, Harry attrapa ses affaires et se précipita à son tour dans la salle de bain sans demander son reste.

Draco satisfait de son effet se lécha les lèvres. Son odorat l'avait fait ressentir tout ce que le brun avait éprouvé et il dût se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Il enfila un caleçon et regarda la porte de la salle de bain en gémissant intérieurement. Son loup hurlait pour qu'il entre et aille s'occuper de manière appropriée de son compagnon. Il s'approcha ne pouvant pas beaucoup résister à l'appel et se pencha pour regarder par le trou de serrure.

Malheureusement la buée ne permettait pas de voir grand chose.

Il se releva une moue boudeuse au visage. Il s'obligea à rester sage et alla s'allonger sur son lit. S'il voulait conquérir le gryffi, corps, coeur et âme, il fallait y aller en douceur.

Il s'imagina le brun sortir à son tour de la salle de bain, ses cheveux humides ondulant sur son crâne, portant un large t-shirt duquel dépassait son épaule ronde de danseuse (oui, danseuse, le gryffondor était vraiment fin) et ses belles longues jambes fuselées nue finissant par des pieds menus à croquer. Il lécherait cette peau crémeuse si délicieuse et sucrée.

Il poussa un léger soupir d'envie.

Draco avait presque envie de remercier celui qui voulait le tuer pour l'avoir mis dans cette situation. Une chance d'apprendre à connaître et surtout de s'accoupler avec Harry Potter.

Ce dernier sortit enfin de la salle d'eau. Draco se releva d'un coup un sourire béat aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparut bien vite pour se transformer en une grimace dégoûtée.

«C'est quoi _**ça**_** ?**!» Demanda-t-il.

Harry devant la porte de la salle de bain le regarda son comprendre. Il se retourna et ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel.

«De quoi parles-tu?» Questionna le brun son joli visage circonspect.

«La _chose _que tu oses porter.» Déclara le serpentard en se levant. Il s'avança vers le gryffondor ses yeux le dardant de haut en bas d'un air écoeuré.

Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. «Tu parles de mon pyjama?»

«Je n'appellerais pas ce tas de boue un pyjama.» Indiqua-t-il en attrapant le bout de la manche du brun. Il frotta entre ses doits le tissus. «J'ai rarement vu un truc aussi repoussant.»

«Hé! Il est en pilou et est très confortable!»

«C'est alors sont unique qualité qui ne devrait en aucun suffire pour le porter Potty-chéri. Franchement il est tellement déteint et passé qu'il est impossible de reconnaître sa couleur. Un genre de gris brun… Sans parler qu'il est au moins dix fois au-dessus de taille. Dedans tu ressembles à un hippopotame atteint d'une grave maladie de peau et qui aurait perdu une centaine de kilos! Tu ne peux pas porter cette horreur! C'est… c'est un crime contre la mode et l'esthétisme!» Discourut Draco n'en revenant pas qu'un tel truc hideux puisse être porté.

Harry le regarda avec des grands yeux et éclata de rire. Normalement il ne portait pas ce détritus, mais dans la panique et désireux de ne pas donner de fausse idée au blond, c'était le premier qui lui était venu à la main.

Le serpentard l'observa à son tour sans comprendre. Son futur amant dont les goûts laissaient à désirer (il devrait s'occuper lui même de sa garde robe) n'allait tout de même pas garder cette _merde_!

«Je suis rassuré.» Déclama le brun.

«Pardon?» S'enquit Draco un fin sourcil levé.

«Et bien tu as toujours été une reine du drame du genre tiré à quatre épingles. Voir qu'il y a toujours ce côté chez toi, je trouve ça rassurant. Je veux dire un Draco plus obsédé par son apparence et celles des autres, bah… ce n'est plus exactement un Draco.»

«Là mon petit lion, c'est plutôt une histoire de bon sens et de posséder un minimum d'amour propre. N'importe qui aurait jeter cette immondice depuis des lustres.» Fit le loup-garou d'un ton sec.

«Ouais, tu as raison.» Répondit Harry en rougissant à cause du surnom. « Je ne sais pas comment il pouvait être encore dans ma malle. C'était le pyjama de mon obèse de cousin. Enfin, je suppose que c'est parce que je suis un _vrai_ mec, moi. Je ne passe pas mon temps à faire le tri dans mes fringues et à veiller à ressembler à une gravure de mode.» Se moqua-t-il sachant pertinemment que ce n'était plus vrai pour le blond aujourd'hui.

Draco renifla dédaigneusement. «Un vrai mec, hein. Très bien, je vais vérifier ça.»

Sans crier gare, il se jeta sur le brun qui poussa un drôle de cri aigu.

«Les vrais mec crient comme ça?» Ricana le serpentard.

Il le balança comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre sur son épaule et l'amena vers son lit. Harry se débattait en vain. Il frappait du poing, donnait des coups pieds, simplement cela semblait surtout chatouiller le blond. Sans aucune douceur il fut jeter sur le matelas et n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Draco était déjà sur lui, un sourire au coin.

Il arracha comme du vulgaire papier le pyjama du brun se félicitant intérieurement de sa force de loup alpha. Harry se tortillait dans tous les sens en gloussant. Il se retrouva sur le ventre tandis que le blond ce débarrassait des derniers vestiges du vêtements devenue un tas de torchon sur le sol.

«Stella McCartney me remercierait!» Assura le serpentard en s'esclaffant. Néanmoins il cessa bien vite de rire. Après tout, il avait à présent un Harry Potter complètement nu et essoufflé sous son corps lui-même juste vêtu d'un caleçon.

Le brun très conscient de cette proximité discerna la changement soudain d'ambiance. Son coeur se mit à battre très fort dans sa poitrine et malgré lui, il se trouva très excité à la perspective de ce que pourrait lui faire le loup-garou. Il ne se souvenait plus des raisons pour lequel il devrait le repousser.

Draco se pencha et inspira au creux de son cou.

«Tu sens si bon.» S'extasia-t-il.

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir quand une langue taquine suivit de petites morsures s'attaquèrent à son épaule. Le blond revenait souvent à son cou et inconsciemment le brun penchait la tête pour lui laisser un meilleur accès. Il était certain d'avoir des marques quand le loup aurait fini.

Draco retourna le brun lui faisant pousser une exclamation surprise. Il remonta sa cuisse entre ses jambes et captura ses lèvres. Harry eut le réflexe de repousser le serpentard pars les épaules cependant celui-ci captura ses poignets et les maintint de chaque côté de sa tête.

Il était tellement plus fort physiquement. Il pouvait manipuler le petit brun à sa guise.

Sans pudeur, avec une soif ardente la langue fouillait sa bouche réclamant, possédant, désireuse de tout goûter.

Harry avait l'impression de flotter. Il répondait à son baiser comme il pouvait, rendu tremblant par le désir qui l'envahissait telle des vagues de chaleur. L'effet que cet homme faisait à son corps était indescriptible. Sa virilité réveillé le picotait délicieusement et un incendie incandescent avait pris au creux de ses reins. Jamais personne ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir un tel émoi.

Enfin Draco quitta sa bouche et le gryffondor aspira l'air dont il n'avait pas eu conscience de manquer. Le blond s'attaqua à nouveau à son cou avant de descendre sur sa poitrine. Il lécha et mordilla les jolies tétines roses pèches et sourit en sentant son amant sa cambrer en gémissant.

_Une taille si fine._ Pensa-t-il. Il était reconnaissant au destin de lui avoir accorder ce magnifique compagnon.

Sa langue s'amusa à tracer un chemin descendant jusqu'à l'aine d'Harry. La peau du jeune homme était étonnement lisse et imberbe, et Draco la trouva incroyablement douce. Il allait être accroc à son goût.

«Dracooo… ce … je… peut être Ooooh» Bafouilla Harry. Une partie de lui craignait aller trop loin et son cerveau en compote ne lui permettait pas l'exprimer.

«Du calme mon _compagnon_, je n'irai pas jusqu'au bout. Il y a de nombreuses chose qu'on peut faire dans un lit, comme ceci.»

Il prit le membre gorgé de sang de son amant dans sa bouche. Il sourit en l'entendant glapir et crier de plaisir quand il commença à sucer. Draco tint ferment une cuisse écartée et de son autre main alla taquiner les bourses pleines. Harry ne savait même plus comment il s'appelait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que cette bouche ne s'arrête jamais.

Ses mains vinrent se perdent dans ses cheveux, et ses hanches remuèrent. Cependant Draco le bloqua et le maintenant fermement contre le matelas. Une larme d'extase coula sur la joue du brun. Jouant avec sa langue et ses dents, le blond ne mit pas longtemps à faire éjaculer son compagnon inexpérimenté.

Harry haletant, crut mourir quand le loup-garou remonta, échevelé et le coin de sa bouche maculée de son sperme. Les yeux vitreux, plein de gratitude, sans hésitation il entoura le cou de son amant et l'embrassa, appréciant son propre goût. Il aimait le poids du blond entre ses cuisses et sa queue dure contre son ventre.

«Heu, tu veux que je te suces?» Demanda-t-il timidement pas certain d'y arriver avec la virtuosité de son amant.

Le blond grogna et fit un mouvement de bassin faisant couiner le brun. Il ferma les yeux et soupira comme s'il regrettait déjà sa réponse.

«Tu ne peux pas.» Déclara-t-il.

Le brun ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire le serpentard et s'en vexa. «Je n'ai peut être pas ton expérience, mais je sais ce qu'un mec aime. J'en suis un.»

«Cela n'a rien avoir. Tu oublis que je suis un loup-garou.» Devant l'air confus d'Harry il continua. «Mon sperme est infecté. Je ne préfère pas prendre de risque, même si tu n'avales pas.»

«Tu veux dire que je peux me transformer en loup-garou avec ton sperme!» S'écria Harry les yeux écarquillés.

«Ce n'est pas très connu. Sous ma forme lycanthropique ma salive est contagieuse, dans ma forme humaine c'est seulement mon sperme et mon sang. Amusant, n'est ce pas?»

Pas vraiment, songea Harry. Il demeura bouche bée et se demanda comment faisait Sirius et Rémus puis eut l'illumination.

«Tu n'aurais pas des préservatifs?» (nda: sorter couvert!)

«J'en aurais déjà mis un, sinon.»

Harry était embarrassé. Il trouvait la fellation que le blond lui avait prodigué extraordinaire et cela le gênait de ne pas pouvoir lui retourner la faveur. Surtout avec cette queue si dur et grande contre lui (cela le terrorisait à l'idée de l'avoir un jour en lui).

«Comment je peux te faire plaisir?» Demanda-t-il en rougissant.

«Tu savais que quand tu rougis, tout ton corps devient écarlate! Même ta bite!» S'amusa Draco. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant la rougeur du brun s'intensifier.

«Espèce de crétin!» Bougonna Harry.

«Laisse moi jouir sur toi.»

Le brun en perdit un instant l'usage de la parole. Il s'écarta du blond de plus en plus rouge. «… Hein? mais je croyais...»

« Si mon sperme n'entre pas en toi, ça ira. S'il te plaît, laisse moi jouir sur toi.» Supplia Draco en s'attaquant à nouveau au cou de son amant.

Pourquoi quand il assaillait cet endroit, Harry était incapable de résister au serpentard? Comme ci tout son corps devenait mou. Ce besoin de plaire à Draco paraissait venir tout droit de la partie la plus basique de son cerveau. Il acquiesça désarmé. Il ne pouvait et au fond de lui ne voulait pas contester le désir du loup-garou. En fait, l'idée l'excitait et c'était autant effrayant qu'attrayant.

Draco après avoir retiré son caleçon, se plaça de tel sorte que leurs sexes se touchent, et se masturba tout en se frottant contre le corps du brun qui rejoignit rapidement ses mouvements. Harry n'avait jamais rien fait de si érotique. Il entoura de ses jambes la taille du blond qui poussa un grognement appréciatif. Bientôt le déhanché du serpentard devint de plus en plus erratique. Le montant du lit allait taper contre le mur au rythme des mouvements de bassin du blond. Avec un cri silencieux il explosa, maculant le ventre et la poitrine de son amant. Draco s'écroula à côté de celui-ci et regarda son oeuvre avec délectation.

Le loup grogna de satisfaction, son compagnon ainsi marqué. Bien sûr, cela ne suffisait pas. Le loup de Draco réclamait la transformation du brun afin de finir l'accouplement et de le faire porter sa descendance. L'instinct de reproduction une fois le compagnon trouvé était puissant.

Simplement Draco devrait d'abord expliquer à Harry la nature de l'engagement qu'il attendait de lui. Avant de mettre le gryffondor au pied du mur, il devait l'apprivoiser. Car il ne pouvait envisager un refus. Le loup serait bien capable de le forcer.

Ce soir, un grand pas avait été fait. Le brun semblait assumer son attirance physique pour lui.

Harry le souffle erratique et le corps parcourut de frisson observa son amant à travers ses paupières à demie closes. Draco lui fit un sourire rayonnant, ses yeux gris et or flamboyaient.

«Pourquoi?» Demanda le brun d'un voix rauque. Il était confus. Il désirait comprendre cette attraction existante entre-eux car il savait qu'elle reflétait une chose importante dont il n'avait pas encore conscience.

«Soit plus précis, Potty-chéri si tu veux que je comprenne.» Taquina le serpentard.

Le brun se tourna sur le côté pour être en face de Draco.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre nous Draco? Tu as la réputation de sauter sur tout ce qui porte un pantalon et je me demande vers où je vais avec toi.» Il se mordit les lèvres, l'air vulnérable. «Neville m'a parlé de votre relation.»

Draco grimaça.

«Je ne vais pas te mentir Harry. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, tu le sais.» Il soupira, cherchant ses mots. « Quand j'étais encore un Malfoy je vivais dans la crainte constante de déplaire à mon père. Juste pour qu'il soit fier de moi j'aurais fait n'importe quoi. Je pensais uniquement par lui. J'étais totalement sous son emprise. Lucius a fait de mon enfance un enfer, et quant à ma mère…» Il ricana avec dédain. «… Elle était absente. J'étais prisonnier chez moi à subir la folie de mon propre père. Quand j'ai commencer à coucher, le sexe me faisait me sentir vivant, libre. Les autres étaient si facilement manipulable. J'avais besoins de leur faire mal, car moi même je souffrais. Faire mal aux autres, le sexe, c'étaient mon exutoire.»

Harry vit le visage de son amant se crisper aux souvenirs. Il se rendit compte à quel point il ne connaissait pas Draco. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle chose. Il lui caressa le bras, attentif à la confession inattendu du blond.

«Je détestais ma vie et surtout, je me détestais. J'ai même souvent penser à me suicider. Simplement, je ne sais pas, quelque chose me retenait. Toi, peut être. Si tu savais à quel point j'aimais me battre contre toi. Quand je t'affrontais plus rien d'autre que toi et tes fichus yeux vert comptaient. Le monde disparaissait. J'étais prêt à tout pour te blesser parce que en t'atteignant j'avais l'impression de te posséder.» Il secoua la tête et soupira avant de reprendre. «cet Été quand j'ai été mordu et transformé j'ai cru ma fin arrivée. Et en effet, quelque chose de moi est bien mort pendant ces mois. Cependant c'est comme un membre gangréné qu'on m'aurait enfin retiré. Etre un loup-garou est la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivé. Ça à rendu ma vision sur ma vie plus claire. J'ai affronté mon père et me suis libéré.»

Le brun sourit et cligna des yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

«Je suis heureux pour toi. Mais je ne comprend pas toujours pas. Pourquoi moi?»

Draco tira contre lui son amant le faisant haleter.

«Bon sang, Harry. Ça a toujours été toi, pour moi. Tu n'as rien avoir avec Neville ou les autres. Mon loup m'a fait juste prendre conscience ce que je désirais vraiment de toi.»

Le gryffondor déglutit. «Tu veux quoi?»

«Tu es mon compagnon. Mon univers, Harry. Je te veux pour moi. Merlin, je suis même jaloux de tes amis. Je veux être tout pour toi et n'avoir pas à te partager. Merde… je serais capable de déchiqueter n'importe qui voulant te voler à moi.» Finit Draco avec véhémence.

Contre le serpentard Harry trembla incapable de répondre. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Les émotions si violentes et primaires du lycan l'effrayaient et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être flatté. Étonné et captivé que cet homme magnifique puisse ressentir ceci pour lui.

_Son compagnon?_ Était-ce un truc de loup garou?

Il n'osa poser la question. Il serra à son tour Draco dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre la large poitrine pour écouter les battements de ce coeur puissant. Cet amour inconditionnel, il ne l'avait jamais connu. Personne ne lui avait se sentir en sécurité et aimé jusqu'à ce jour. L'idée d'avoir quelqu'un rien que pour lui était séduisante.

Il chercha à donner une réponse. Il ne pouvait pas après une telle déclaration ne rien dire.

«Je… heu, Draco. Je…» Il se mordit les lèvres. Pour l'éloquence, il repasserait.

«Chuuut, c'est bon. Tu parleras quand tu seras prêt. Laisse moi juste dormir avec toi.» Rassura Draco tendrement.

Harry releva son visage et embrassa les lèvres du blond avec reconnaissance. Il se pelotonna confortablement contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, entendant à peine le sort de nettoyage sur eux et celui pour éteindre les lumières que Draco prononça.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, les étudiants se préparaient pour aller en cours.

Neville finissait de ranger dans son sac ses livres.

Il vivait un véritable enfer.

Pourquoi Harry avait déménagé dans une chambre avec Draco et partageait avec lui un emplois du temps? A présents, ils étaient 24h sur 24 ensemble!

L'excuse qu'il lui avait servi du "renforcement des liens entres les maisons" était risible.

Voir le sublime serpentard suivre comme un toutou son camarade était un supplice. Quand il ne partageait pas les cours avec les deux jeunes hommes, Neville n'arrêtait pas de penser à eux et à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Cette nuit, il n'avait pas dormi, se retournant dans son lit sans arrêt en s'imaginant le brun coucher avec son ex.

Pourquoi Harry? Que possédait-il de plus?

Il eut un sourire amer. Quelle question stupide! Harry avait tout de plus que lui. Il était dix fois plus beau, posséder plus de caractère et disposer d'une grande puissance magique. Il n'était pas un quasi cracmol un peu rondelet et maladroit comme lui.

Pourtant c'était Neville le premier choix du blond. Draco était celui qui l'avait séduit. Avant, il ne s'occupait du brun que pour se battre.

Neville ne tenait pas à descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner pour affronter le couple. Ils avaient beau faire semblant de n'être que de simples amis, le gryffondor n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait bien le serpentard. Ce dernier ne faisait jamais rien gratuitement, et le regard qu'il portait à Harry était loin d'être innocent.

Ron grogna soudain quelque chose que Neville ne comprit pas.

Il paraissait lui non plus pas au meilleur de sa forme. Neville remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir mal dormi. Le rouquin ne mit même pas de cravate et dans un silence inhabituel sortit du dortoir.

Le pauvre, pensa Neville. Ces deux meilleurs amis le lâchaient pour des serpentards.

Seamus sortit des douches prêt et frais comme un gardon.

«Je me demande quelle surprise on aura cette fois dans la grande salle. D'abord Granger flirtant avec le black des serpy, puis Ry' qui se tape la bimbo blonde. Maintenant, moi, je parie sur Rogue se mariant avec Macgonagal!»

Dean éclata de rire. «Ouais, c'est cela. Et pourquoi pas Rusard roulant un patin à Dumbledore?»

«Tsss ne dis pas n'importe quoi Dean. Rusard se tape Miss Teigne, tout le monde le sait.» Déclara l'irlandais d'un ton dédaigneux.

Son ami écarquilla les yeux avant de faire une grimace écoeuré. «Merci pour l'image traumatisante.»

«A ton service.» Répondit Seamus en lui flanquant une tape dans le dos. « Bon Neville amène toi, on va manger. Ron est déjà parti?»

«Ouais, il fait la tronche depuis hier.» Expliqua Dean. «Mais comment en vouloir à Hermione? Zabini est carrément canon! Merde, dommage qu'il ne soit pas gay.»

Seamus leva les bras aux ciel. «Je suis entouré de tapettes! Dire qu'avant je croyais qu'avec Ron et Harry, les hétéros étaient en majorité.» Il regarda ces deux potes avec méfiance. «Avouez, vous vous êtes déjà masturber en pensant à moi?» Devant les deux regards dégoutés de ses deux amis il fit la moue. «Ok, je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré ou vexé. Bordel, je suis pas assez bien pour vous?»

Dean soupira. «On va dire que si je connaissais pas ta personnalité perverse et dépravée, ouais je te trouverais plutôt mignon.»

L'irlandais se rengorgea satisfait. Il se tourna en agrippant les fesses. «Je savais que mon superbe petit cul musclé était irrésistible!» Il attrapa son sac et un bras sur l'épaule d'un Dean consterné l'entraîna vers la sortie. « Tu te ramènes Nev?»

«Je vous rejoins.» Répondit le gryffondor avec un maigre sourire.

Quand les deux garçons furent sortis, il inspira un bon cou et parti à son tour du dortoir. Il décida de sauter le petit déjeuner pour se rendre directement à son prochain cours.

Il marchait dans les couloirs quand une voix féminine l'interpella.

Pansy le regardait avec une sourire narquois. Neville fut surpris par son nouveau look. Ses cheveux coupés courts partaient en mèches folles et possédaient des racines brunes. Simplement l'effet n'était pas si mal et son visage sans maquillage montrait un charme inexistant avant. Sa peau mat faisait ressortir des lèvres épaisses et ses yeux noisettes étincelaient. Même sa silhouette semblait changer, plus athlétique, plus grande.

Cependant il émanait d'elle une aura sauvage et inquiétante. Neville la trouva semblable à Draco néanmoins il ne pourrait pas dire pourquoi.

Que lui voulait-elle? Il craignait le pire avec la jeune femme. Surtout qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloirs, tous les étudiants étant dans la grande salle.

Elle s'approcha de lui. «Toi et moi on a quelque chose en commun.»

Neville prit un air pincé et voulut tracer sa route. «Je ne vois pas quoi, Parkinson.»

Elle lui attrapa le bras et le serra. Le gryffondor fit une grimace de douleur. La jeune fille disposait d'une sacrée force.

«Oh, et si je te dis Draco, là tu vois?»

Neville fronça les sourcils. Elle s'en prenait à lui à cause de sa relation passé. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Parkinson. Lui et moi ça fait longtemps que c'est terminé.» Affirma-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

« Je le sais _Neville_. Et c'est bien dommage. Vous faisiez un si mignon couple.» Prétendit-elle le visage penchée avec une expression de regret.

Le gryffondor se dégagea de la poigne de la jeune fille. Elle se moquait de lui? Elle avait été fiancée à Draco, non?

Néanmoins Pansy ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

«Tu sais à l'époque où on était ami, Draco et moi, il m'avait confié éprouver quelque chose pour toi.»

Le coeur de Neville palpita. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. «Tu mens! Il ne m'aurait pas traité comme il l'a fait sinon.»

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent de sympathie. «Le problème de Draco c'est que quand il aime quelque chose, il le détruit. L'amour lui a toujours fait peur.»

Cela était peut être qu'une affabulation, pourtant il était diablement tenter d'y croire. Toute fois, cela ne changeait rien. «Qu'est-ce qu'à peut faire? Il est avec Harry aujourd'hui.» Déclara Neville d'un ton amer.

«Je veux que mon ami soit heureux, et pour cela il doit être avec toi. Si tu es prêt à en parler rejoins moi ce soir à la serre 35.» Elle posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et parti laissant le gryffondor méditer sur ses paroles.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Draco trouvait la table des gryffy dont l'ambiance était totalement en opposition avec celle des serpentards. Il l'avait déjà constaté la veille, mais il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour s'y habituer.

Bien sûr, il préférait le calme froid de sa table à l'énergie bruyante des rouges et or. Cependant n'ayant plus la côte chez ses camarades, il dut accepter cette concession.

Mais Salazar, comment les gryffondors ne pouvaient pas se fatiguer eux même?

L'espèce de leprechaun, l'irlandais aux cheveux couleurs sables ne sortaient que des trucs salaces et parfois même dérangeant. Les filles une brune, et une blonde blablater fort sur des choses inintéressantes (du genre: tu as vu les photos du chanteur Justin Bibeur, un truc comme ça, trop chou!). Le pire était d'entendre Weasmoche manger. Ce dernier refusait de discuter avec Harry et si la peine qu'en ressentait son compagnon à cause de ça l'énerver, il ne disait car au fond cela l'arrangeait.

Il était égoïste. Il préférait avoir son amant pour lui seul.

À cette table, c'était à celui qui parlerait le plus fort. Draco allait commencer la journée avec un mal de crâne carabiné.

Pourtant il devrait se montrer plus conciliant avec les amis de son compagnon. Surtout, chose incroyable, ils faisaient l'effort de lui parler malgré ses airs grognon. Pire, au lieu de se vexer à ses commentaires sarcastiques ils riaient comme pour une bonne blague. Il devait avoir perdu la main. Où simplement, on ne refusait rien à Harry Potter.

Seul Ginny et Ron Weasley lui jetait des regards méfiants. Néanmoins étant donné qu'il avait été, surtout avec eux, le pire des enfoirés, il admettait le mériter. Et ce n'était pas comme ci il s'en souciait.

L'unique ami du brun qu'il appréciait un peu était Hermione. Cependant, sans doute pour éviter Weasmoche, elle était allé manger en compagnie de Blaise à la table des serpentards. La tête de ces anciens camarades de maisons étaient très drôle à voir. Surtout qu'ils n'osaient rien dire contre Blaise. Les Zabini était très puissant et Blaise était déjà chef de famille.

Il se pencha pour humer le parfum de son amant. Et ronronna presque. Il avait envie de l'embrasser mais il ne savait pas comment Harry le prendrait. Il ne voulait pas le braquer. Surtout pas maintenant que les choses entre-eux avaient enfin évoluer.

C'était encore subtile, toute fois le comportement du brun avait changé. Bon pas au point de prendre une douche avec Draco (ce matin il l'avait envoyer promener), néanmoins il ne le regardait plus de la même façon. Et de lui même, Harry l'avait embrassé avant d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

L'excitation grimpa en lui quand il se rémora la veille, le goût d'Harry sous sa langue et le concert de ses gémissements.

Cette nuit, il devrait sortir se promener en loup. La présence d'Harry le rendait intenable, et il avait envie de courir et chasser. Le brun serait sans doute d'accord de l'accompagner cette nuit sous sa forme animagi.

Il avala son jus de citrouille et finit son lards grillés.

Soudain il se figea.

_Imbécil…_Pensa-t-il.

Lui, se faire avoir ainsi, c'était trop bête.

La douleur et le refroidissement soudain de ces membres étaient les symptômes d'un empoisonnement. Jamais il aurait cru que quelqu'un arriverait à l'empoisonner. Son arrogance allait lui coûter cher.

Il se leva, et marcha vers la sorti.

Sa vision se déforma et la terre sembla tanguer autour de lui. Une douleur aigu à l'estomac le fit chanceler et des gouttes de sueurs coulèrent sur son front. Le brouhahas dans la salle devint lointain comme s'il portait des bouchons dans ses oreilles. Le trajet lui parût long.

Une fois sorti il ne s'éloigna pas bien loin. Une douleur violente le fit trébucher et avec un gémissement il finit par s'écrouler. A quatre pattes sur le sol, sans plus attendre il enfonça deux doigts au fond de sa gorge et s'obligea à vomir. Son ventre parcourut de spasmes, il vomit, se brûlant la gorge. Sa respiration devint difficile. Il avait l'impression qu'on poignarder ses poumons.

«Draco!»

Le visage pale comme la mort, il se tourna vers Harry. Le gryffondor se précipita vers lui et le prit par les épaules.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?» demanda-t-il d'une voix paniqué.

Il voulut répondre mais dû se plier en deux pour gerber à nouveau. Le brun jura.

«Emp… poisonné.» Arriva-t-il à répondre.

Des milliers d'aiguilles piquèrent sa peau et ses yeux le brûlèrent. Il gémit bruyamment. Il entendit vaguement Harry hurler à l'aide, des gens courir tandis qu'il sombrait peu peu dans l'inconscience.

«Non, Draco ne t'endors pas! Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi!» Implora Harry qui tentait de le relever.«On va t'amener à l'infirmerie, on va te remettre sur pied!»

Le coeur du blond se serra en apercevant à travers sa vision brouiller les larmes de son aimé. Il allait mourir. Il fallait qu'Harry sache…

«J… t'aime.» Croassa-t-il.

Et sans qu'il puisse résister, malgré les hurlements de son compagnon, tout devint noir. Puis plus rien.

à suivre….

**Et voilà, fin de l'histoire. ( saute pour éviter le balancement de divers objet vers sa personne) Je blaguais ! heuuu, bon pour éviter de finir torturer voici le titre du prochain chapitre:**

**"chapitre 12 Lunard contre Wolf"**

**Pour les beuglantes, c'est avec les reviens :-)**

**à bientôt et merci de m'avoir lu.**

**bisous tout le monde ^^**


End file.
